Mama
by whatapanda
Summary: Lee fez algumas más escolhas na vida. A paternidade precoce aos 20 o reepreende por ter de cuidar de um filho abandonado pela mãe e que se ressente dele, não importando o que ele faça. Gaara é um caixa pouco sociável. Ele não fala muito com ninguém, então se surpreende quando um bebê de um ano e meio puxa seu avental no trabalho, principalmente quando a criança o chama de 'mama'.
1. chapter 1

**Notas do Autor**

É o seguinte, a igreja GaaLee tem regras, e uma delas é que, se eu to chorando, vocês tem que chorar junto comigo também.

Então, peguem suas trouxas e se preparem para regurgitar seus arco-iris.

A presente história foi escrita por smoresies e a mim ficou cabível a tradução apropriada.

Boa leitura

xoxox

 **Capítulo 1**

\- Metal. Metal, por favor, coloque isso no chão.

Lee não conseguia mais fechar os olhos por um segundo sem arriscar cair no sono. Nem mesmo um reles pestanejar que fosse. Para uma pessoa que costumava ser tão feliz e cheio de energia, tinha que admitir, isso era preocupante.

Seu filho de um ano e meio, Metal, estava fazendo tudo em seu maior esforço para testar sua paciência e, aparentemente, uma das poucas palavras que sua mãe lhe ensinara fora 'nã'. Lee estava ouvindo 'nã' com tanta frequência que começava a lhe soar cada vez menos como uma palavra e mais como uma maldição.

Esfregando as têmporas, ele sentou no sofá de seu pequeno apartamento. Metal havia se interessado em seus equipamentos de exercícios, o que seria uma coisa boa em alguma outra situação que não envolvesse o risco dele os colocar na boca ou deixar cair. A possibilidade de seu filho ficar doente era desesperadora, então não podia o deixar colocar coisas na boca. Se ele derrubasse os pesos, o vizinho do andar de baixo reclamaria ou, na pior da hipóteses, Metal poderia até acabar quebrando um dedo do pé, o que andava longe da gravidade das crises que se achava capaz de resolver, principalmente com a privação de sono que já vinha experimentando com o passar das noites.

Cansado de tantos 'nã's, Lee entrou na cozinha para preparar o jantar. A pia estava abarrotada com mais pratos do que pensava ter tempo ou a estabilidade mental necessária para lidar, além disso, não havia nada para comer. Sequer havia leite.

Ele apoiou sua cabeça contra o congelador, sentindo um impulso irresistível de chorar. Estava exausto. Tão exausto. Ele não vinha fazendo outra coisa além de trabalhar. Claro que era quase uma bênção o serviço de creche oferecido por seu emprego, mas ele só desejava que tivesse como ir para casa tirar uma soneca, recarregar as energias, e só então buscar Metal para poder lidar com tudo aquilo novamente com, ao menos, um pouco de sanidade.

E pior do que aquele sentimento de fracasso que insistia em badalar em sua cabeça, era a rejeição incisiva da criança. Tudo bem que o conhecia apenas por cerca de um mês mas, ainda assim, com tudo o que estava fazendo para acomodá-lo bem, se sentia no direito de ganhar, pelo menos, um abraço. E só havia gritaria.

Metal saía da creche aos berros, era colocado na cama aos berros, tomava banho aos berros, era alimentado aos berros. O menino só queria sua mãe, e Lee só queria dormir.

\- Parece que vamos dar uma volta.

\- Nã!

Ele fechou os olhos com exasperação, mas não disse nada.

Levar uma criança tão agitada para o supermercado realmente não parecia uma boa ideia. A sua única vantagem era que Metal parecia uma versão sua em miniatura, apenas com olhos mais angulares, então isso ajudaria que eles passassem por aquilo sem que parecesse um sequestro. Ainda assim, era tão estressante quanto poderia ser.

Lee tentou colocá-lo na cadeirinha, mas ele não queria de jeito nenhum e começou a chorar até ser colocado no chão. Metal riu e empurrou o carrinho e, na maior parte do tempo, ficou dando seus passinhos apressados ao seu lado. Isso era bom. Os seus ouvidos já estavam latejando, era relaxante ter um momento de paz.

Caminhando até a seção de laticínios, ele deu uma olhada em todos os diferentes tipos de leite. Havia tantos... Por que havia tantos? Sabia que precisava encontrar o certo, mas não tinha certeza do porquê. O que aconteceria se lhe desse o de coco ou amêndoas ou até o de 2% de leite?

No momento em que voltou sua atenção para baixo, Lee percebeu... Metal já não estava ao seu lado.

Sentindo o coração despencar para seu estômago, ele percorreu os corredores freneticamente.

\- Metal? - não conseguia encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum. - Metal?!

Oh deus, e se ele foi sequestrado? O que poderiam fazer com seu bebê? Lee era um pai terrível! Como pôde deixar Metal sair de vista assim?

Estava a ponto de ceder às lágrimas quando uma voz feminina soou pelo alto-falante:

 _\- Se você perdeu uma criança, venha até a recepção._

Diante a isto, sentiu o próprio rosto queimar, em vergonha. Todos em seu caminho pareciam o estar julgando por perder seu filho em um supermercado. Hoje, definitivamente, não era para ter levantado da cama! Pelo menos poderia se agarrar ao pequeno alívio de que, devido ao horário, tinha poucos clientes ali para testemunhar o quanto ele podia ser um pai desastroso. Esse dia parece que não chega ao fim...

* * *

Gaara estava cansado.

Não tanto fisicamente, a despeito do fato de sua insônia severa raramente o deixar dormir, mas, emocionalmente. Ele estava exausto. Estava farto de ficar em casa. Até não lhe tomava tanto esforço manter sua média elevada nos exames do ensino médio, mas toda a expectativa alta em torno do seu comportamento, por conta do alto cargo de seu pai, parecia que sugava todas as suas energias.

E então havia aquela baboseira social que o obrigava a ser educado com gente que estava claro se aproximar só por conta do status de sua família. Estava rodeado de pessoas falsas.

Gaara odiava ter de interagir, era bem raro que desse intimidade pra qualquer um, e era exatamente isso que fazia com que o trabalho dele como caixa de supermercado parecesse um tamanho suplício. Ele não conseguia lidar com pessoas e ficava bem ansioso por conta isso. Na verdade, não sabia nem porque trabalhava no caixa. Às vezes, seus superiores o tiravam do registro, o empurrando para tarefas domésticas pelas seções, só para evitar que proporcionasse uma experiência negativa aos clientes. Não que fosse mal-educado com eles ou coisa do tipo, mas simplesmente não conseguia ser um rosto sorridente no final de suas experiências de compras.

Com certeza o gerente já deve ter pensado em dispensá-lo de uma vez, mas com Rasa sendo tão influente em sua cidade meio que fazia-os pensar duas vezes antes de uma decisão tão drástica.

Então lá estava ele, de pé, organizando as frutas na seção correta. Disseram que era importante. Não era. Mas Gaara não se importava, ao menos havia conseguido escapar das interações, e as pessoas que vinham ao mercado a essa hora costumavam estar todas meio de pá virada, de qualquer forma. Era mais ou menos o horário dos que acabaram de sair do trabalho, não têm nada para comer em casa e também não querem sair para comprar, então estão bem putos com isso. Ele podia compreender porque, mas ainda sim era irritante.

Sentindo um puxão na ponta de seu avental, Gaara olhou para baixo e se deparou com um par de grandes olhos pretos que brilhavam tanto quanto seus cabelos lisos de mesmo tom. E também havia sobrancelhas muito escuras para uma criança tão pequena.

\- ...Olá? - disse devagar, enquanto o menino puxava sua roupa novamente. - Onde estão seus pais? - e olhou em volta. Não havia mais ninguém. Fantástico. - Vamos.

Começou a se afastar, mas ele ficou ali e sentou-se no chão.

\- Vamos. - Repetiu. Vendo que ele não se movia do lugar, retornou, e quando chegou perto o suficiente, os bracinhos se ergueram em sua direção – Você quer que eu... pegue você?

O pequeno era, aparentemente, novo demais para entender frases completas e permanecia balançando os braços em expectativa. Gaara procurou ao redor mais uma vez e suspirou, se abaixando e pegando-o no colo. Ele imediatamente se enrolou, abraçando seu pescoço e se sustentando nele. Até que era reconfortante.

Apesar de nunca ter segurado uma criança antes, parecia leve. Claro que ajudava que o garoto estivesse sustentando boa parte do seu peso na mão em seu pescoço. Ele caminhou, então, até o balcão de atendimento ao cliente, onde Ino estava digitando no computador. Quando ela ergueu o rosto e o avistou com um bebê, soltou um pequeno grito contido não se contendo em paparicá-lo.

\- Aw! Ele é adorável! É seu primo ou algo assim? O formato dos olhos parecem com os seus. - Ino exclamou e Gaara levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não. É uma criança aleatória qualquer. Você deveria anunciar no alto-falante que encontrei o filho de alguém. Não estou a fim de ficar andando com ele por aí. - olhou para a criança que o encarou - Sem ofensa.

\- Espera, você tá falando sério? Alguém deixou seu pequenino fugir? - Gaara encolheu os ombros e a loira bufou, pegando o microfone - Se você perdeu uma criança, venha à recepção. - falou com uma voz automática de atendimento e desligou, fazendo o rapaz revirar os olhos.

\- Esse foi o jeito mais indelicado que você poderia ter falado. - murmurou e ela sorriu.

\- Poderia ter feito pior...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para o seu deboche e ficou atento em procurar no horizonte os pais desaparecidos da criança.

\- Eu sinto muitíssimo! - Gaara se assustou pelo barulho repentino, porque nem mesmo viu o cara aparecer. - Metal, por que você faz isso comigo?

\- Nã! - ele empurrou o rosto contra seu pescoço.

\- Por favor, Metal. Deixa esse bondoso rapaz voltar ao trabalho.

A criança, agora conhecida como Metal, o agarrava com tanta força que até estremecia.

\- Nã!

O pai o olhou com exaustão e remorso.

\- Sinto muito. Meu nome é Rock Lee. Este é meu filho, Metal. Ele não me escuta muito bem.

Ele parecia tão triste. Não aparentava ser muito mais velho do que Gaara, o que fazia destacar a questão: quando ele havia tido o bebê?

\- Tudo bem. - falou, calmamente. - Por que você não termina suas compras? O metal ficará bem aqui comigo, por enquanto.

Os olhos de Lee literalmente se encheram d'água e ele baixou a cabeça. O que o teria sensibilizado desse jeito?

\- O-obrigado. - rapidamente enxugou os olhos. - Se você está falando sério, eu prometo que só vou levar cinco minutos.

Gaara ajustou a forma como o menino estava em seus braços e, surpreendentemente, Metal começou a adormecer.

\- Olha, honestamente, está tudo bem. Eu não estava fazendo nada demais, de qualquer jeito.

Lee agradeceu-lhe quase cem vezes antes de sair rapidamente para terminar de fazer seus afazeres. Enquanto isso, Gaara caminhou por trás do balcão e se aconchegou numa cadeira, com seu novo amigo. Ino virou-se com um olhar curioso e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Eu não esperava que você fizesse isso. - ela disse sem rodeios e o amigo a respondeu com uma careta.

\- Parece que ainda consigo surpreender, mesmo a você.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Parece que sim... Pobre rapaz, ele parecia um zumbi.

\- Eu não acredito que ele chorou quando eu me ofereci para olhar seu filho por 5 minutos. Ele deve realmente estar estressado.

Ino concordou novamente e suspirou.

\- Quantos anos você acha que ele tem? Me parece muito jovem. Eu me pergunto onde a mãe está... E se ela está tão fodida quanto.

\- Ino. Linguajar. Existe um pequeno humano presente.

Diante sua repreensão, ela lhe socou o ombro, rindo.

\- Você está certo. Desculpe, espero não ter ofendido você, Gaara.

Ele a encarou, sério, só para ser ignorado.

\- Mama. - Metal murmurou, sonolento.

\- Desculpe, criança, você está com o seu pai. E um cara aleatório chamado Gaara. - Ino falou.

\- Mama. - Ele repetia, esfregando os olhos com cansaço.

\- Apenas durma, Metal. – Gaara disse com calma e ficou maravilhado quando o menino o fez.

\- Mas olha só, veja você, o encantador de bebês.

\- Você não tem algum trabalho a fazer?

Gaara a cortou, perguntou secamente e ela o olhou, divertida ao retrucar.

\- Você não?

Ele olhou para o bebê em seus braços.

\- Estou um pouco ocupado agora.

Poucos minutos depois, um afoito Lee reapareceu em frente ao balcão.

\- Tudo bem. Acabei. Muito obrigado por sua gentileza... ele está dormindo? – ele se interrompeu, abertamente admirado – Como... como você fez isso?

\- Ele é o encantador de bebês. – a loira comentou sorrindo, mesmo fuzilada pelo olhar que veio de seu lado.

\- Eu não fiz nada. Eu apenas o segurei. - Gaara disse, simplesmente, se levantando.

Lee parecia devastado.

\- Ele... nunca me deixa... segurá-lo... - o ruivo franziu a testa, honestamente não sabendo o que dizer. – Um ... eu ... eu posso pega-lo agora. – completou e foi então que os funcionários perceberam a pequena quantidade de coisas que ele comprara. A maior parte em galões de leite.

\- Você estacionou por aqui? – perguntou, o rapaz balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, eu, vendi meu carro. – ele disse, embaraçado e Gaara permaneceu pensativo, mas não perguntou porquê, supondo que não era da sua conta.

\- Bem, espero que você tenha trazido um guarda-chuva.

Os olhos de Lee se arregalaram um pouco e se voltou para a janela, percebendo o cair das gotas que não havia prestado atenção antes. Fechando as pálpebras em derrota, ele inspirou fundo e exalou lentamente.

\- Eu... não sabia que ia chover.

Gaara e Ino se entreolharam. A moça o encarou com cumplicidade e ele buscou o relógio, confirmando que só tinha mais uma hora de expediente. E também não havia tirado seus quinze minutos até agora.

\- Se você encontrar com alguém, diga que eu estou no intervalo. – comentou à amiga enquanto, segurando Metal, se afastava do balcão, separando sua jaquetas e chaves do carro. – Venha, eu o levarei até em casa.

\- Oh, não! Eu não gostaria de impor isso a você! Você já me foi tão gentil. – sendo inteiramente ignorado, o rapaz continuou em seu caminho para o estacionamento, utilizando sua jaqueta para cobrir a criança. Esperava que o garoto ainda pudesse respirar ali debaixo.

Com Lee finalmente parando de protestar, e entrando no banco de trás do carro, Gaara o entregou seu filho e deu a partida. Teria sido um desastre se eles tivessem que caminhar para casa, Metal provavelmente ficaria doente e então passaria a doença para si e, então, Lee teria faltado o trabalho e não sabia como iria sobreviver cuidando de uma criança pequena tão adoecida quanto ele.

\- Eu agradeço imensamente, Gaara. Obrigado. Eu não acho que eu poderia agradecer o suficiente.

Conseguindo notar o embargar de sua voz, Gaara não sabia bem o que pensar. Ninguém nunca o havia agradecido assim.

\- Sério, não se preocupe com isso. Todos têm seus dias ruins. – disse, vendo Lee balançar a cabeça vigorosamente pelo espelho retrovisor. – Você tem dormido direito?

Claro que perguntou aquilo por educação, porque estava certo de que a resposta seria 'não'. Se havia alguém que era capaz de reconhecer falta de sono em qualquer lugar, seria ele.

\- Eu tento quando posso. – respondeu calmamente, segurando Metal mais próximo ao peito. Gaara balançou a cabeça, aceitando isso como uma resposta. Não era como se ele tivesse alguma moral para discursar sobre as propriedades saudáveis de uma boa noite de sono, de qualquer forma – Por favor, faça isso dar certo.

Quando chegaram ao prédio, Lee estava absurdamente aliviado e o agradeceu tantas vezes, e ofereceu algum dinheiro para a gasolina, o que Gaara recusou. Afinal, seu pai pagava seu combustível, ele não poderia aceitar nenhum tipo de dinheiro de alguém que obviamente precisava de mais do que ele.

\- Não se preocupe. Pense nisso como o começo das coisas ficando mais fáceis. Agora vá, entre antes que você fique doente.

O rapaz assentiu e o agradeceu uma última vez antes de correr em direção ao toldo da entrada.

Gaara ficou observando a porta fechada por um tempo, perdido em pensamentos. Este dia se provou interessante e ele se perguntava se iria ainda iria rever os dois ou se Lee ficaria muito envergonhado de aparecer novamente.

* * *

Mesmo uma semana depois, ainda não havia voltado ao supermercado. No dia seguinte ao que Gaara o havia deixado em casa, Lee ligou para o mercado e falou com o gerente sobre o quão gentil lhe fora o funcionário, dando a mais completa recomendação que ele já recebera na vida. Esperava que não estivesse passando muito dos limites com isso. Ele só queria que Gaara fosse reconhecido por suas boas ações.

Depois que Metal acordou daquela soneca, ficou mal-humorado novamente. Ao menos ambos conseguiram dormir por algumas horas antes de iniciar tudo de novo. Lee não achava que poderia ficar acordado um minuto mais, e aquele pequeno período de paz havia lhe dado energia suficiente para aguentar até esse ponto.

Só que, agora, estava cansado. Estava tão cansado e só precisava dormir um pouco, nunca havia se sentido assim antes! Sempre havia pensado que crianças eram uma benção (e ainda ama muito seu filho, é claro), mas elas também podiam ser terríveis e ele não havia percebido o quanto até agora. Especialmente aquelas que queriam muito a mãe. Lee estava se sentindo tão mal por seu filho. Metal queria algo tão simples e natural, e ela apenas... se foi. Ela foi embora, o abandonando com um completo estranho. O menino devia estar tão assustado. Toda vez que se recordava disso encontrava forças para se acalmar, mesmo que seu coração ainda se apertasse por outra razão.

Mais uma vez, eles não tinham nada em casa e Lee não podia bancar muito, de qualquer forma. Assim que a mãe de Metal o deixou ali, ele teve que vender seu carro para comprar um berço portátil multifuncional para Metal para dormir (uma vez que não podia pagar um de madeira com colchão), algumas roupas, fraldas, acessórios, comida, todo o necessário para um bebê. O problema é que há muita coisa necessária para um bebê, o que Lee percebia, ao menos, duas vezes por semana, cada vez que se dava conta de precisar comprar mais e mais para Metal.

Uma das coisas mais difíceis dos últimos 45 dias foi que ele não estava atendendo as ligações de seus amigos e nem de seu pai. Não queria que soubessem que havia arruinado tudo. Estava profundamente envergonhado. Além disso, o que iriam pensar vendo Metal agir daquele jeito? Não só Lee havia virado pai aos 20 anos, mas ele também era um péssimo pai! Mal conseguia que o filho comesse qualquer coisa que fosse um pouco mais saudável - o que tentou imensamente até o ponto atual em que se encontrava apenas desejando que o menino não morresse de fome e, por isso, desse a Metal tudo que queria.

E o filho ainda o odiava. Lee realmente queria saber porque. Ele fazia tudo o que estava a seu alcance. Na primeira semana em que se descobriu pai, leu todos os livros de paternidade que conseguiu encontrar, quando estava com Metal, tentava brincar, conversar, ler, fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse para interagir e a criança odiava cada segundo daquilo.

A única vez em que ficava calmo era quando estava fazendo coisas que não deveria estar fazendo e, a essa altura, ele talvez já não se importasse tanto assim. Se ele se machucasse, talvez fosse um aprendizado que barrasse uma próxima vez. Estava cansado de dizer 'não' e ouvir 'não' de volta. Era hora de ir ao mercado e não tinha certeza se estava ansiando encontrar Gaara lá ou não.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao estabelecimento, Lee ficou nervoso. O que você diria a alguém que havia feito tanto para ajudar? Já tinha agradecido várias vezes, o que mais havia para dizer? Apenas acenar à distância? Não sabia.

Desta vez, enquanto estavam caminhando, ele se certificou de que sua mão estivesse segurando ao redor do pequeno pulso de Metal, não importando o quanto o filho se jogasse ao chão e chorasse por isso.

\- Por favor, Metal. Por favor, pare. – Lee pediam calmamente à criança que continuava a fazer uma cena.

\- Metal. Obedeça o seu pai. – uma voz feminina repreendeu e ele se virou, notando que era a moça que estava com Gaara na semana passada.

\- Olá. – a cumprimentou, sorrindo levemente e esfregando os olhos em cansaço.

\- Oi... 'Lee', não é? – ele assentiu – Metal continua a lhe dar trabalho? - perguntou com simpatia.

\- Eu não entendo o porquê. Ele simplesmente parece não gostar muito de mim.

\- Muitas crianças tem disso nessa idade. Ele sempre foi assim?

Lee ergueu os ombros.

\- Eu não sei.

Ino levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Como... você 'não sabe'?

Seu rosto ficou vermelho com a pergunta, mas a responderia de qualquer maneira. Verdade seja dita, estava precisando desabafar com alguém sobre isso, mesmo que fosse uma funcionária do supermercado.

\- Eu não sabia que o tinha até o mês passado. Sua mãe foi embora e o deixou comigo. Ele sente muito a falta dela, mas não me foi deixado nenhuma informação para contato.

Os olhos azuis suavizaram consideravelmente.

\- Oh, meu Deus, sinto muito. Não queria te importunar assim. - ela apoiou a própria mão sobre o coração enquanto falava.

Lee ficou ainda mais corado e baixou a cabeça.

\- Eu... Eu não queria fazer você ficar desconfortável. Eu só queria...

\- Você queria contar a alguém? – ele afirmou – Você não me deixou desconfortável. Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você. Deve ter sido muito difícil. Espere um segundo. – se afastou, pegando seu walkie talkie – Ei, Gaara, preciso de você na seção de enlatados. Obrigado. – e colocou o aparelho de volta em seu quadril, sorrindo – Bem, por que você não vai fazer suas compras e eu e meu amigo tiramos Metal de suas mãos? – Lee olhou para ela e depois para o filho, que estava deitado ao chão, não se levantando ou se movendo. – Metal, você gostaria de passear comigo?

A criança cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

\- Nã! - gritou e o pai suspirou profundamente.

\- Você precisa de mim, Ino?

O coração de Lee parou por um instante, enquanto virava o rosto para ver Gaara se aproximando. Estava tão nervoso! O que deveria dizer?

\- Oi, Gaara. Muito prazer em vê-lo novamente. – disse embaraçado e o outro deu-lhe um aceno simples.

Metal descobriu seu rosto e o viu parado ali de pé sobre ele, então se sentou e ergueu os bracinhos em sua direção. O ruivo apenas olhou para Lee com uma expressão curiosa e se curvou para pegar a criança que, novamente, se aconchegou no seu colo.

\- Por que você gosta dele mais do que de mim? - perguntou Lee e Metal apenas o encarou. Era frustrante o quão bonitinho era o seu bebê porque, sempre que estava irritado, ele apenas o encarava com aqueles olhos grandes e rosto rechonchudo e aborrecimento evaporava imediatamente.

\- Mama. – disse simplesmente.

\- Mamãe não está aqui.

\- Mama. – Metal abraçou o rapaz que o segurava firmemente ao redor do pescoço.

\- Ele... Ele está chamando o Gaara de 'mama'? – Ino perguntou e o rosto de Lee se aqueceu em vergonha.

\- Me desculpe, não sei por que ele faria isso ou onde aprendeu.

Gaara sacudiu a cabeça, completamente indiferente.

\- Se isso o acalma, você não deveria se preocupar. – com isso, o constrangimento desapareceu. Lee apenas o encarava com admiração. – Você pode ir fazer suas compras, o Metal ficará bem. – e assim que ele abriu a boca, ergueu a mão – Por favor, não me agradeça. Eu já fui muito agradecido por você. Apenas vá fazer suas coisas.

Ele o assentiu com um sorriso suave e se afastou. Gaara virou-se para Ino.

\- Pobre rapaz. – ela fez beicinho quando o percebeu fora de vista – Ele tem se virado como pai solteiro há um mês.

\- Sua esposa o deixou?

\- Não. Parece que ele nem sabia que tinha um filho, e então ela apareceu, deixou Metal e foi embora, e ele não tem ideia de onde ela está. O Metal sente falta da sua mamãe.

O menino reagiu, ligeiramente.

\- Mamã?

Ino cobriu a boca, sentindo-se mal por ter elevado suas esperanças.

\- Não. Mama. – respondeu e Metal recostou-se de volta em Gaara, apenas a encarando. – Oh, eu estou devastada. Como alguém pode abandonar esse carinha? Ele é um docinho.

\- Ele é. – concordou. – E também é pesado. Podemos sentar?

A loira concordou e eles foram para a área de atendimento ao cliente. Ignorando os trabalhadores que estavam por lá, se sentaram nas cadeiras por trás deles.

\- Eu não sabia que vocês dois tinham um filho. – seu colega de trabalho brincou e os dois o olharam com a mesma expressão de nada.

\- Ele nem mesmo se parece com a gente. – ela respondeu, com uma certa irritação. – O garoto tem sobrancelhas maiores do que eu e o Gaara nem mesmo tem sobrancelhas.

\- Obrigado, Ino.

\- Estou só comentando. – ele ficou em silêncio, enquanto ela continuava – De qualquer forma, eu acho que você deveria se oferecer para cuidar do bebê. – Gaara a encarou – O que? Eu diria 'nós', mas o Metal também não parece gostar muito de mim. Ele ama você. Ou nós poderíamos só levá-lo ao parquinho. Aquele perto daqui. Lee poderia tirar uma soneca. Ele parece que não dorme a 32 anos.

O ruivo teve que concordar com isso.

\- Não tenho certeza, Ino.

Ela deu de ombros.

Um pouco depois, Lee terminou suas compras. Desta vez, trouxe com ele um carrinho de passeio, então conseguiu comprar uma maior quantidade pois havia os compartimentos inferior e laterais para colocar as sacolas. Metal estava, mais uma vez, dormindo quando apareceu e ele estava grato por isso. Colocou, então o filho no carrinho, o abotoando e se voltando para agradecer, mas então lembrando do que o rapaz o havia dito mais cedo, mordeu o lábio, se detendo.

\- Não há de quê. Vá tirar uma soneca enquanto você pode.

Lee assentiu e sorriu, estava começando a sentir que talvez pudesse, de fato, fazer isso.

* * *

Dessa vez, levou apenas três dias para que ele desistisse e se dirigisse a caminho do supermercado com seu pequeno, rezando para que Gaara estivesse lá. Era 17h numa quinta-feira, então, geralmente, ele deveria estar por lá. Estava tarde demais para que ainda estivesse na escola, e não queria pensar em quão triste era depender de um aluno do ensino médio para tornar seu filho mais suportável.

Lee escreveu uma lista de coisas para comprar, desta forma, não pareceria tanto que ele tinha ido até lá especificamente para o alivio temporário que Gaara forneceria. Assim que Metal avistou a fachada, ele se animou significativamente. Já devia conseguir associá-la a Gaara.

Os dois deram duas voltas pelos corredores e, sinceramente, estava tão cansado que simplesmente esqueceu o que estava procurando, mesmo que estivesse anotado na lista em suas mãos. Ele parou no meio da passagem para consultar o papel, mas era como se não tivesse escrito em sua língua, não conseguia ler. Seus olhos queimavam em exaustão.

\- De volta tão cedo? – uma voz perguntou, em suas costas e Lee se assustou. Metal, que estava sentado na cadeirinha do carrinho, começou a saltar e elevar os braços.

\- Gaara! Olá! Sim! Eu vim para comprar algumas coisas... – e olhou para sua lista – Mas eu... não consigo entender o que eu estou procurando agora. Meu cérebro... não está funcionando muito bem. – o menino começou a lamentar em seu assento e os dois olharam para ele. Lee não sabia o que dizer. – Metal. Você pode relaxar, por favor? Gaara tem trabalho a fazer.

\- Mama. – ele repetia, pulando em seu assento novamente. – Mama.

Gaara pareceu ignorar as palavras do pai e desabotoou o cinto da cadeirinha para pegá-lo. Metal gritou de prazer e Lee olhou para Gaara, agradecido.

\- Peço desculpas por ele te chamar assim. Não sei onde aprendeu. – disse, ainda embaraçado sobre o todo. Gaara não pareceu se importar e agarrou o papel de suas mãos.

\- Tudo bem, parece que a primeira coisa é pasta de dente. Vamos.

Lee o seguiu pelo estabelecimento, enquanto ele pegava tudo o que estava anotado. Era muito bem-vindo não precisar pensar e apenas acompanhar. Assim que tudo terminou e estava devidamente pago, Metal estava profundamente adormecido nos braços onde estava.

\- Eu não sei como você consegue fazer isso, mas eu estou muito agradecido. Eu não acho que você perceba o quanto significa para mim que ele adormeça tão bem. Ele não dorme muito à noite.

Gaara franziu a testa com o pensamento. Certamente fazia sentido, diante o quão exausto Lee parecia. Ele simplesmente não conseguia imaginar o Metal não sendo todo dengoso e sonolento. Aqueles pareciam ser seus dois modus operandis sempre que Gaara estava por perto.

\- Você não precisa vir até aqui. – disse, assim que estava tudo preparado para Lee partir. Ele o olhava com confusão, em retorno. – Aqui ... – pegou o recibo das compras e anotou seu número na parte de trás. – Se você precisar de uma ajuda ou de uma soneca, basta me enviar uma mensagem. Não ligue. Não gosto de falar ao telefone. Eu vou responder assim que visualizar.

\- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer. Sua generosidade me encabula, Gaara.

Uma coisa interessante sobre a maneira como Lee falava, era que parecia sempre tão genuíno o tempo todo. Ele mesmo não costumava se aproximar de ninguém, muito menos se oferecer de babá, especialmente porque, na maior parte das vezes, ele não se importava com crianças. Mas, algo era diferente com Lee e Metal. Ele realmente sentia como se Lee precisasse de um tempo.

\- Sinceramente, não é tão incômodo para mim, eu moro bem perto de você. Leva 5 minutos de carro, no máximo. Você parece prestes a cair morto a qualquer momento, então se precisar que eu tome conta do Metal, está tudo bem, só... me avise.

Lee balançou a cabeça vigorosamente e Gaara acenou em despedida.

Ele ficou assistindo-os se afastar, como da última vez, encucado. Se perguntava mentalmente o que aqueles dois tinham que o fazia se sentir tão confortável perto deles. E também sobre quanto tempo iria demorar até que Lee aceitasse sua oferta. Estava falando sério quando propôs que, se Lee precisasse dormir um pouco, estaria lá. Não havia sentido em duas pessoas estarem exaustas ao mesmo tempo, quando, para uma delas já tinha virado um costume. E claro que esse pensamento se referia a si mesmo... Lee não parecia estar lidando muito bem com a falta de sono.

* * *

Levou exatos quatro dias até que Lee cedesse e enviasse a mensagem para Gaara. Sabia que não deveria, e se sentia muito mal com isso, mas havia algo de errado com Metal, ele não parava de gritar e isso de tal forma que acabou fazendo Lee chorar de tristeza, cansaço e frustração. Não saber como resolver aquilo partia seu coração. O ruivo respondeu em menos de 4 minutos para que lhe aguardasse por uma meia hora e ele estaria lá. Então as lágrimas que escorreram também foram lágrimas de felicidade quando enviou o número de seu apartamento.

Passado o tempo estipulado, houve uma batida na porta. Metal ainda estava chorando e, quando abriu, Gaara estava do outro lado. Lee percebeu que era estranho vê-lo sem seu uniforme. Ele geralmente usava um chapéu azul, uma camisa da mesma cor, um avental preto e calças marrons. Agora ele estava apenas em um suéter, o que lhe parecia bom do mesmo jeito. E seu cabelo estava bagunçado por toda parte, em um tom de vermelho que era realmente de se impressionar.

\- Olá. – a voz de Lee era baixa e Gaara cumprimentou com a cabeça e entrou na casa, seguindo o som do choro. O outro continuou parado à entrada, imaginando em quanto tempo ele conseguiria fazer seu filho parar de chorar.

\- Hey, Metal. Calminha...

Ele ouviu a voz murmurada do rapaz enquanto fechava a porta. Metal começou a rir.

\- Mama!

E foi isso. Acabou. Lee pressionou a cabeça contra a madeira, desesperadamente se perguntando o que ele ia fazer. Ele entrou na sala e Gaara estava sentada no sofá com o menino em seu colo, olhando para nada em específico na parede.

\- Oh, você pode assistir TV, se quiser. – falou rapidamente, o entregando o controle remoto.

\- Obrigado. Já pra a cama. – respondeu, apenas. Lee piscou.

\- O q-

\- Cama. Vá para a cama. Durma. Vou colocar Metal para dormir. Qual é a hora dele dormir? - Lee encolheu os ombros. Sinceramente, a qualquer hora que ele adormecesse. – Ok. Vou colocá-lo na cama às oito. Agora vá. – ele olhou para o relógio, eram cinco horas em ponto. Gaara planejava ficar tanto tempo assim? Estava a ponto de fazer uma objeção, parando diante o olhar severo apontado em sua direção – Agora.

Lee balançou a cabeça de acordo, se sentindo repreendido, mas feliz por finalmente poder descansar. Enquanto isso, Gaara ligou a TV, descobrindo que o Metal realmente gostava de Bubble Guppies.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**

Correndo com o vento eu to ansiosa pra postar cada vez mais e mais dessa história!

Então vamos lá!

xoxox

 **Capítulo 2**

Tomar de conta dele estava sendo fácil. Metal realmente não exigia muito nem fazia muita coisa além de abraçá-lo aleatoriamente e tentar balbuciar palavras que não conseguia pronunciar. Gaara achou uma graça quando tentou cantar a canção-tema Bubble Guppies. A letra correta era "Bu-bu-bubble gup-gup-guppies", mas ele fazia "bub-llll. Bub-lll. Gup". O que era quase o certo e ele estava feliz em cantar.

Enquanto o menino estava fascinado com o show, aproveitou para ficar pesquisando no celular sobre como fazer pequenas tarefas sobre tomar conta de um bebê, como trocar as fraldas. OK. Parecia bastante fácil.

Também havia algumas perguntas que desejava ter feito a Lee antes dele adormecer, como o que fazer para Metal jantar. Ele decidiu, então, ligar para Ino para ver se ela sabia mais a respeito.

\- Crematório da cidade. Seu defunto, nosso churrasco.

\- Ino.

\- Gaara.

\- O que devo fazer de jantar para uma criança? - perguntou e ela ficou quieta.

\- Espere... você está tomando conta do Metal?

\- Sim. Eu mandei Lee para cama uma hora atrás e eu percebi que Metal ainda não jantou. O que crianças comem?

\- Hum... Sopa de letrinhas? Não tenho ideia. O que tem na cozinha?

Gaara franziu a testa.

\- Provavelmente cloreto de urânio, visto quão toxica está aquele lugar. - falou, secamente.

\- Aw, ele deve estar tão cansado para limpar. Pobre rapaz. Você é um amor por ajudá-lo.

\- Ino. O que... Crianças... Comem? - Gaara repetiu e a loira suspirou profundamente na outra linha.

\- Me passe o endereço. Eu estou indo...

Meia hora depois houve uma batida na porta. Gaara atendeu com Metal apoiado na lateral de seu quadril e recebeu a sacola que Ino estendeu em sua direção, antes de entrar na casa. Ele pareceu confuso, mas não disse nada. Sentando juntos no sofá, colocou a criança entre os dois e abriu a sacola, percebendo alguns compartimentos de comida chinesa.

\- Obrigado, Ino.

Ela sorriu, desembalando os recipientes. Gaara abriu o dele e ofereceu ao pequeno. Metal olhou para baixo, confuso, mas riu e agarrou o pedaço de brócolis, sugando por alguns minutos. Quando terminou, ele colocou o pedaço amassado e encharcado na mesa de café e olhou para cima com expectativa por outro.

\- Metal. Você deveria comer o brócolis, não abusar dele. - a criança fez um bico e começou a tremer o lábio. Gaara suspirou e deu-lhe outro, sob a risada de Ino.

\- Cara, o garoto te tem na palma da mão. - comentou alegremente e Metal virou-se para ela com um enorme pedaço de brócolis saindo de sua boca. Era impagável. Puxou o celular e tirou uma foto enquanto ria e Gaara também deu um pequeno sorriso. Especialmente porque a criança nem estava sugando dessa vez, ele simplesmente olhava ao redor da sala com um brócolis pendurado na boca.

Eventualmente, conseguiram alimentá-lo. Ele gostava da comida de Ino mais do que a de Gaara, então sentava mais perto dela e abria a boca de forma exagerada sempre que havia engolido sua parte e a avistava com um pedaço de frango com seus pauzinhos. Ela resmungava algo, então ria e daí cedia. Levando em conta como o menino a rejeitou anteriormente, estava estranhamente tocada com o quão perto ele estava, praticamente sentado em seu colo.

Quando terminaram de comer, Ino levantou-se e olhou em volta da sala de estar, percebendo que, apesar da bagunça em todos os outros lugares, Lee mantinha a área reservada a Metal sistematicamente limpa e bem organizada. Ao lado do berço portátil havia uma pequena cômoda, então ela abriu a gaveta e procurou pijamas para trocá-lo. Separando as peças, junto de uma fralda em cima do trocador, virou-se para a criança. com um sorriso.

\- Hora do banho. - disse com alegria. O garoto estava absolutamente coberto de molho. Estava por toda parte, mesmo em seus cabelos e sobrancelhas.

\- Nã. - Metal disse calmamente e Gaara franziu a testa.

\- Hora do banho. - ele repetiu e o pequeno virou-se em sua direção, com um olhar confuso no rosto.

\- Nã?

Gaara o pegou e caminhou até encontrar o banheiro, Ino o seguiu.

\- Você já deu banho em uma criança antes? - perguntou à amiga, que zombou em resposta.

Ela empurrou a cortina do chuveiro para fora do caminho e ligou a água, testando a temperatura com o pulso antes de tapar o dreno da banheira. Assim que encheu o suficiente, desligou a água e tirou a roupa de Metal, que estava sendo surpreendentemente permissivo com tudo. Ino colocou-o na banheira e ele olhou para Gaara.

\- Mama.

Ele sentou-se ao lado da amiga, apoiado na banheira, enquanto ela enxaguava o cabelo do pequeno do jeito mais cuidadoso que conseguia, e as reações de Metal fazia parecer que ela estava tentando afogá-lo.

\- Drama queen. Incline para trás e você não vai molhar os olhos. - Ino disse e Gaara revirou os olhos ao fato de que ela estava dizendo a uma criança de 1 ano que ele era uma rainha do drama.

\- Eu volto já.

Ino apenas assentiu em resposta enquanto esfregava o shampoo, e o ruivo saiu em direção à cozinha. Realmente aquele lugar parecia ter sido vítima de algum acidente nuclear. Gaara lavou os pratos, sem deixar de imaginar o quão doméstico era aquela situação, da parte deles. Não pôde deixar de rir sobre a ironia que havia sobre ele e Ino tomando de conta de um bebê juntos.

Quando Ino saiu do banheiro, Metal estava embrulhado em uma toalha como um burrito e ela ostentava um sorriso enorme.

\- Ele não é um bolinho? - disse com uma risadinha e Gaara sacudiu a cabeça enquanto a amiga levava o pequeno para se vestir.

Assim que terminou, pretendeu se juntar a eles, mas uma rápida olhada para o relógio e já marcava 8:17. Lembrando que havia se programado para colocá-lo para dormir às oito, pegou a mamadeira que deixara no escorredor, encheu de leite e se dirigiu à sala.

Ele desligou a maioria das luzes do ambiente e Metal esfregou os olhos com cansaço. A falta de sono devia o estar atingindo também.

\- Obrigado pela sua ajuda, Ino. - ela respondeu num balançar de cabeça e bagunçou seu cabelo.

\- Eu nunca estive aqui. Bye. - sussurrou e beijou a bochecha de Metal. - Tchauzinho, garotão. Cuide do Gaara.

Sozinho, Gaara o embalou em seu braço enquanto Metal bebia sua mamadeira. Ele estava lutando contra o sono acumulado, chutando as pernas e chorando, mas, finalmente, por volta das 8:49, adormeceu. E quando adormeceu, foi nocauteado, sem conseguir nem manter a boca fechada.

O ruivo, então, o colocou em seu berço, o cobrindo com um cobertor.

Agora, decidiu, terminaria de limpar a cozinha.

* * *

Quando Lee acordou na manhã seguinte, sentia-se fantástico. Claro que ainda havia alguma exaustão acumulada do mês e sua alimentação não estava sendo tão correta quanto deveria, mas sentia-se como se realmente fosse capaz de fazer as coisas hoje.

Ele saiu do quarto, entrou na cozinha e fez uma pausa, olhando ao redor.

O lugar estava um brinco. Sem pratos. Sem lixo em todos os lugares. O chão estava brilhando. Os balcões estavam limpos. Lee cobriu a boca, segurando as lágrimas. Ele estava tão agradecido. Quando se acalmou, entrou na sala de estar. Assim como o outro, este ambiente havia sido arrumado. E o que mais surpreendia, seu filho ainda estava deitado no berço, espalhado e roncando baixinho. Seu sorriso não podia ser mais brilhante. Metal dormia exatamente como ele.

Silenciosamente, Lee abriu as gavetas para separar algum conjunto para a criança, fazendo uma nota mental de que precisava comprar mais alguns. Ele não tinha muitas roupas pra começar, mas Metal iria crescer rápido. Logo que tudo estava ajeitado, recolheu o filho de sua cama e percebeu o quão limpinho ele cheirava. Gaara deu-lhe um banho? Havia algo que esse cara não conseguia fazer?

Lee vestiu Metal lentamente, com todo o cuidado do mundo para não acordá-lo. Trocou sua fralda, colocou roupas novas, um casaco e o envolveu em um cobertor. Com o menino devidamente empacotado, vestiu a própria jaqueta e se dirigiu ao trabalho com Metal em seu carrinho.

* * *

Gaara estava sentado ao lado de Temari quando recebeu uma mensagem de Lee, no dia seguinte:

 ** _Muito obrigado por tudo. Eu não consigo agradecer o suficiente. Estou muito emocionado por ter alguém tão amável para me ajudar. Se houver algo que eu possa fazer por você, me avise. Eu vou fazê-lo imediatamente._**

\- Falando com Ino? - sua irmã perguntou, não prestando muita atenção. Gaara a olhou, ponderando sua resposta, e no final decidindo que era melhor se precaver.

\- Sim.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e então ele pegou seu telefone e subiu ao seu quarto. Enviou a Lee a foto de Metal com o brócolis saindo da boca com um sorriso. O rapaz o respondeu com emojis chorando.

 ** _Você conseguiu até que ele comesse brócolis ? O que você não consegue fazer?_**

 _Para ser justo, ele realmente não comeu tanto quanto deveria, apenas sugou até não querer mais._

 ** _Isso é mais do que ele já fez por mim! Obrigado Gaara! Você é realmente uma dádiva de Deus!_**

Deitado de bruços na cama, ele sorriu para a tela de seu celular. Era bom quando alguém reconhecia que estivesse fazendo coisas boas. Seu pai costumava dizer que nada de bom poderia vir dele. Não que não gostasse de seu pai, eles se aproximavam sempre que precisavam, o problema era a impressão que Rasa insistia a manter sobre si. Gaara não se importava muito com essas coisas, mas se seu pai preferia pensar que ele acabaria por se juntar a uma gangue, que fosse. Era só continuar a agradá-lo com notas altas e ele o deixaria em paz.

Escrevendo em sua cama, ele se perguntava quando será a próxima vez que Lee precisaria de sua ajuda e, curiosamente, sentindo-se quase... ansioso por isso.

* * *

 ** _Gostaria de agradecer devidamente por tudo o que você fez. Você gostaria de passar aqui para jantar?_**

Gaara deve ter encarado o texto por 10 minutos. Ele deveria? Fazia quase uma semana que havia os visto pela ultima vez e, então, se perguntou se isso poderia ser algum tipo de pedido de ajuda. Eventualmente, decidiu aceitar.

 _OK, claro. Quando você acha melhor?_

 ** _Quando você quiser!_**

 _Como o Metal está? Você não tem precisado de mim há um tempo. Está tudo bem?_

Gaara então recebeu uma foto de Lee mostrando o polegar para cima e Metal gritando atrás dele.

 ** _Tão bem quanto se esperaria dele._**

 _Você não parece tão terrível. Conseguiu dormir um pouco?_

 ** _As vezes. Eu percebi que é melhor aproveitar sempre que ele estiver dormindo, não importando o horário que seja._**

 _Quer que eu vá agora?_

 ** _Eu não gostaria de impor-lhe isso!_**

 _Estarei aí em 20 minutos._

 ** _Você ainda é uma dádiva de Deus._**

 _Obrigado._

Gaara colocou o celular no bolso e carregou sua mochila com alguns cadernos. Ainda tinha alguma lição de casa sobrando, mesmo tendo feito a maioria delas. Teve o cuidado de deixar espaço o suficiente para levar alguns lanches da cozinha. Temari ainda estava escrevendo, provavelmente o dever também.

\- Você está saindo?

\- Sim. Não sei quando volto.

\- Ok. Me avise se precisar que te busquem. - Ela sorriu com a encarada que recebeu.

\- A última coisa possível na minha agenda é ficar bêbado em algum lugar, você sabe.

\- Eu não sei. Ino tem uma forte influência sobre você.

Ele ficou confuso por um segundo com a menção de Ino, depois esclareceu.

\- Sim, ela tem. Mas não hoje. Hoje eu tenho lição de casa. - e pegou algumas frutas aleatórias, enquanto a irmã o observava com uma sobrancelha levantada. - Ino não tem muitos alimentos de teor nutritivo em casa. É trágico.

\- Uh-huh. - Temari disse, soando cética. - Você precisa de dinheiro para pizza ou algo assim?

\- Creio que ainda tenho algum.

A moça tirou a carteira da bolsa, de qualquer jeito, e estendeu-lhe uma nota de 50.

\- Obrigado?

\- Não gaste em bebida.

Ele revirou os olhos diante a provocação.

\- Eu nem mesmo tenho idade o suficiente pra isso. – e colocou o dinheiro em seu bolso, se virando para sair – Estou indo, Temari. Obrigado. – Ela acenou e continuou o que estava fazendo.

* * *

Gaara parou na vaga do apartamento de Lee, lembrando que o rapaz não tinha carro. Já podia ouvir Metal chorando mesmo da escada, ao alcançar o andar correto.

\- Metal. Por favor, pare. Eu faço o que você quiser. Por favor, pare de chorar. – obviamente, isso não funcionou. – Gaara está vindo! Você não está feliz? – ainda chorando – Vamos, você sabe, Gaara... Mama? - Gaara riu do corredor, ouvindo Lee se referir a ele como mãe, principalmente quando conseguiu que o menino se acalmasse após isso. - Sim! Mama! Ele está vindo. Então, espere!

Gaara bateu na porta, atento à movimentação de pequenos passinhos apressados lá dentro.

\- Mama! – ouviu Metal gritar com entusiasmo. A criança, então, começou a bater na porta até que Lee estivesse perto o suficiente para destrancá-la e deixá-lo entrar. – Mama! – ele agarrou em seus joelhos, fazendo esforço para olhar para cima, mesmo estando tão perto. Era realmente muito fofo, mas Gaara se sentiu mal que ele não fizesse isso por Lee.

\- Olá, Metal. – se inclinou para pegá-lo.

O rosto do menino estava vermelho de tanto gritar e um pouco inchado. A quantidade de líquido que havia espalhado por seu rosto era absurda e os pequenos fios pretos estavam grudados na cabeça devido ao suor de seu esforço.

\- Deixe-me pegar um guardanapo! – Lee saiu e voltou para limpar o nariz de Metal. Ele era surpreendentemente complacente nos braços de Gaara, não podia deixar de notar. Geralmente, ele ficaria bem zangado. – Olá Gaara! É bom ver você de novo!

O ruivo percebeu que Lee estava sorrindo de verdade. Ele deve ter conseguido recuperar mais sono do que havia pensado.

\- Você parece estar em um dia bom. – observou, o notando assentir.

\- Desde que você esteve aqui na última vez, eu tenho conseguido manter a casa em ordem, por isso não ficou mais suja. Muito obrigado por isso. E como a casa está limpa, eu não me preocupo mais sobre isso e a Metal finalmente gostou de algo na televisão que o mantém calmo por uma meia hora enquanto eu tiro uma soneca. Não é exatamente paternidade dos sonhos, mas eu aproveito do jeito que posso.

Gaara concordou com a cabeça e olhou, sério, para Metal.

\- Você precisa ser bonzinho com seu papai. – o repreendeu e o menino tentou um biquinho. – Nada disso. Lágrimas não funcionam comigo. – disse simplesmente, entrando na sala e colocando a mochila no chão, enquanto sentava no sofá.

\- Ah, me desculpe, você tem dever de casa? - perguntou e Gaara assentiu - Não pretendia ser inconv...

\- Lee. - o interrompeu - Está tudo bem. Eu só preciso terminar um de matemática. Deve levar 20 minutos.

Menos preocupado, Lee sentou-se ao lado deles, olhou para Metal e sorriu.

\- Oi, Metal. – o filho o encarou com seus grandes olhos escuros – Eu gosto mais de você quando você não está gritando.

\- Mama.

Gaara sorriu.

\- Sim. Sim. Eu sei. – ele o enviou outro olhar de desculpas, mas o ruivo realmente não se importava. O estômago de Lee reclamou alto, o envergonhando com isso. – Desculpe. Ainda não tive tempo de comer.

Olhando para o relógio, já passava das 18h.

\- O dia todo? – diante o seu concordar embaraçado, Gaara balançou a cabeça em negativa, pegou seu telefone, digitando um número e entregando ao outro enquanto chamava. Lee pegou o objeto, confuso. – Peça o número três. Pode escolher o sabor.

Lee balbuciou alguma coisa, mas atenderam a ligação antes pudesse negar.

\- Hum... Por favor, eu gostaria da opção 3?

\- Sabor? - a voz perguntou, do outro lado da linha.

Lee o olhou em busca de ajuda e Gaara revirou os olhos.

\- Que tipo de pizza você gosta? – sussurrou.

\- Eu acho que meat lovers.

\- Ok, uma meat lovers. Que tipo de molho para acompanhar?

O rapaz parecia muito envergonhado de estar no telefone agora.

\- Hum... - Ele o olhou, novamente.

\- Honey Barbecue. - Gaara disse e o viu repetir a resposta. - Diga que é uma entrega e dê o seu endereço. – instruiu e ele obedeceu. Assim que finalizou a ligação, balançou a cabeça – Você é pior do que eu no telefone.

\- Eu não sabia o que eu devia dizer. Eu não queria pedir algo que você não gostasse. – comentou, embaraçado.

Gaara ergueu os olhos um pouco tocado e pegou o controle remoto da TV. Felizmente, tinha ali um PlayStation 3 que era meio velho e surrado, mas novo o suficiente para poder obter certos aplicativos. Ele baixou um de nome VUDU e Lee pareceu confuso a respeito.

\- O que é VUDU?

\- É tipo o iTunes, mas com filmes e programas de TV. Imaginei que podia fazer bom uso. Você disse que conseguia dormir quando o programa que ele gosta passa na TV, mas acho que não passa com tanta frequência e você não controle sob isso. – completou, digitando na barra de pesquisa 'Bubble Guppies'.

\- Como você sabe que ele gosta desse show?

Gaara o olhou.

\- Eu que mostrei pra ele.

Quando a imagem de Gil, um dos personagens, apareceu, Metal começou a se agitar em seu colo.

\- Bub-llll. Bub-lll. Gup. – o menino murmurou, parecendo impressionado e depois sorriu para Gaara com todos os dentes a mostra. Ele tinha a maioria deles, mas estava faltando dois no fundo. Ele sorriu de volta.

Para a surpresa de Lee, cada temporada custava cerca de 15 dólares. Ele não tinha dinheiro para isso agora, mas como poderia dizer isso? Haviam 4 temporadas. Mas então viu o rapaz apertar o botão e comprar todas. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Gaara, não posso pagar isso. – disse e o outro o encarou, confuso.

\- Por que você precisaria? Eu os comprei. – falou simplesmente e Lee começou a balbuciar.

\- B-bem, você os comprou para Metal, então eu me sinto mal que não posso repor-lhe o dinheiro. Eu irei pagar, eventualmente, mas agora...

\- Quem disse que são para o Metal? Eu gosto do personagem Nonny. O show é para mim.

Gaara não sabe porque disse isso, mas fez Lee rir, então não se importou demais. Além disso, agora tinha Metal no seu colo cantando 'bubba bubba bubba', então assumiu que era uma vitória.

Fora que não podia deixar de também rir para si mesmo ao se imaginar tendo que explicar para seu pai que aquelas 4 temporadas de um show infantil compradas na conta deles era pra si mesmo. Sinceramente não imaginava Rasa o questionando muito além disso e dando graças a Deus que ele estivesse em casa assistindo desenhos animados em vez de em becos usando drogas. Ou, talvez, ele pensasse que havia ficado tão dopado que comprou por engano? Quem sabe. Era engraçado de qualquer jeito.

Após o primeiro episódio, houve uma batida na porta e Gaara se levantou, deixando Metal no sofá. Lee também estava muito imerso no programa, então aproveitou para pagar a pizza antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de choramingar sobre isso também.

Com sua volta para a sala, Lee pareceu finalmente ter percebido que ele pagou e parecia incrivelmente constrangido.

\- Sinto muito. Quanto custou? Vou pagar de volta.

Gaara o encarou, repreensivo, e não disse mais nada. Colocou Metal entre eles e abriu a caixa de pizza, estendendo um pedaço de linguiça para o pequeno. Ele avaliou por um tempo, mas decidiu tentar e o agarrou para colocar na boca. Gaara então aguardou para se certificar de que engoliria e não cuspisse quando todo o sabor desaparecesse, o que era algo que ele gostava de fazer.

Quando Metal engoliu e estendeu a mão novamente, entregou-lhe outro pedaço. Lee apenas observava com leve admiração aquela troca e seu coração se encheu de emoções. Sem dúvida, Gaara foi o maior presente que já ganhou. Ele estava tão feliz por tê-lo ali e desejava poder compensar devidamente todas as coisas boas que fizera.

* * *

Foi um final de dia compensador, especialmente depois que Metal aceitou comida até da sua mão. Lee sorriu para Gaara, que sorriu de volta, achando graça do tamanho de sua felicidade. Foi tão maravilhoso! O único problema era que seu filho realmente parecia gostar daquela mistura de pizza e agora estava coberto com molho e gordura e precisava de um banho. Lee temia a hora do banho. Era sempre uma mistura de agitação com irritação que não tornava em nada aproveitador o momento.

\- Hora do banho. - ouviu Gaara anunciar e se perguntou quando deixaria de se surpreender com tudo aquilo.

\- Bano. – Metal repetiu, estendendo os braços para pegá-lo.

Gaara não evitou as mãozinhas sujas e o agarrou, levando-o ao banheiro. Lee o seguiu, completamente chocado com o fato de que o menino realmente estava permitindo que isso acontecesse. Normalmente, ele se jogava no chão e chorava sempre que o trazia para perto do banheiro, agora estava simplesmente sentado aguardando enquanto Gaara enchia a banheira. O ruivo tirou o suéter que vestia e deixou no chão. Estava coberto de molho. Quando a banho estava pronto, Lee o ajudou a tirar as roupas sujas de Metal e o pequeno estava rindo e se divertindo. Isso fazia seu coração tão feliz.

Ele o colocou sentado na banheira e Metal bateu os braços, espirrando água em seu rosto. Gaara franziu a testa molhada e a criança riu, espirrando novamente. Lee inclinou-se ao seu lado, ajudando a remover o molho dos cabelos do filho.

\- Nunca vou entender porque ele é tão bom para você. – comentou, impressionado, quando terminaram e Metal estava limpo, vestido e pronto para a cama.

\- Sinceramente, eu não faço ideia. Bebês geralmente não gostam de mim. – Gaara o respondeu enquanto organizava a sala de estar. Levou sua mochila para a cozinha e descarregou todas as frutas que trouxe de casa por fora da vista de Lee. A última coisa que precisava era ele se sentisse emocionado e chorasse novamente. Sabia que Lee era apenas 3 anos mais velho, mas, sério, ele chorava demais para um homem crescido.

Do mesmo jeito, era um tanto bonitinho perceber o quão facilmente emocionável era Lee. Imaginava se teria algo a ver com a privação do sono.

\- Ok, Metal, hora de dormir – anunciou às 8:12 e Metal o encarou confuso. – Nanar.

\- Na-na! – ele repetiu e Gaara assentiu, olhando para Lee que levantou-se para buscar a mamadeira.

Se inclinou para o colocar no berço e Metal choramingou até que o pai aparecesse com seu leite. Assim que botou na boca ele começou a beber tudo tão rápido que surpreendeu os dois que o observavam.

\- Parece até que ele não acabou de comer.

\- Drama queen. – Gaara murmurou, carinhosamente, sentando-se próximo. Lee seguiu seu exemplo e o notou apontar para a pequena pilha de livros. Ele pegou o último, seu favorito 'Te amo para sempre' – Leia para ele.

Lee parecia inseguro diante suas instruções, mas os olhos de Metal eram grandes e inocentes a olhar diretamente para ele, então assentiu.

\- Ok... _A mãe segurava o bebê e muito lentamente, e o balançava para frente e para trás, para trás e para frente, para trás e para frente. E ela cantava: Eu te amarei para sempre, Eu gostarei de você para sempre, Enquanto eu viver meu bebê você vai ser._ – Enquanto lia o livro, Gaara percebeu que sua voz ficava cada vez mais embargada. A mãe envelheceu e ficou doente. Lee tomou um segundo antes de passar para a próxima página. – _O filho foi até sua mãe. Ele a pegou e a balançou para frente e para trás, para trás e para frente, para trás e para frente. E ele cantou esta música: Eu te amarei para sempre, Eu gostarei de você para sempre, Enquanto eu viver minha mamãe você será._ – ele fungou e mordeu o lábio antes de terminar a história. – _Quando o filho chegou em casa naquela noite, ele ficou por um longo tempo no topo das escadas. Então ele foi para a sala onde sua filha bebê estava dormindo. Ele a pegou nos braços e a balançou lentamente para frente e para trás, para trás e para frente, para trás e para frente. E ele cantou: Eu te amarei para sempre, Eu gostarei de você para sempre, Enquanto eu viver meu bebê você vai ser._

Por um tempo, eles dois se mantiveram ao lado do berço com algo a preencher o ar. Não era ruim, de fato, era bom. Havia uma tristeza, sim, mas também amor. Gaara podia dizer que Lee amava seu filho, apesar de tudo o que eles passaram.

\- Você está bem? – sussurrou para ele, que afirmou com a cabeça, agradecido que a única luz vinha de um abajur de tomada e Gaara não podia vê-lo chorar por um livro de criança.

No berço, Metal dormia com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Os próximos dias na escola foram interessantes. Gaara normalmente se mantinha longe das aulas de Economia Doméstica, mas ele tinha se descoberto um pouco atraído por isso, até com coragem o suficiente para falar com a professora. Já havia assistido algumas quando era mais novo e conhecia a mulher que ministrava as aulas. Ele raramente se manifestava durante as explicações, então nunca se aproximara muito. A srta. Shizune talvez não fosse a melhor pessoa para aconselhar-se, mas ele realmente não conhecia ninguém mais que pudesse ajudar, a esse ponto.

\- Gaara! Como você está? Eu não tenho te visto há algum tempo. – Shizune o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

\- Eu estive bem. – respondeu, completando, sem cerimônias – Eu estava pensando se você teria algumas dicas sobre cuidados com bebês.

A pergunta fez seu coração apertar. Gaara engravidou algém? Ele só tinha dezessete anos!

\- Hum... Sim. Claro que sim. Você quer saber algo em específico? - ela perguntou calmamente, ainda que, em sua mente, estivesse gritando.

\- Especificamente uma criança que não parece se dar bem com seu pai. Como você conserta isso?

\- Bem... Por que a criança não se dá bem com o pai?

\- Porque ele não sabia sobre o bebê até cerca de dois meses atrás. Acabaram de se conhecer. Como você formaria um vínculo a partir daí?

Shizune ficou surpresa. Se fosse do filho de Gaara que estavam falando, ele deveria ter 15 anos ou menos quando... fez o bebê.

\- Eu tenho alguns livros sobre se conectar com seu bebê, você gostaria de pegá-los emprestado? – perguntou gentilmente. A última coisa que esse pobre menino precisava era que alguém o criticasse em um momento já difícil em sua vida. O melhor que podia fazer era ajudá-lo e orientá-lo a ser um excelente pai.

\- Isso seria ótimo, eu adoraria lê-los. – ela não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de tristeza, e, então, de orgulho. Congratulações a este jovem se esforçando tanto onde a maioria dos meninos de sua idade não se importa. Mas se perguntou, também, se o pai dele saberia sobre isso e constatou que seria um escândalo se saísse dali. Ela só precisaria manter a boca fechada. Separou e entregou a Gaara os livros com um sorriso. – Obrigado. Vou devolver quando terminar.

Shizune balançou a cabeça sorrindo, enquanto ele saía da sala. Ela sentou e esfregou as têmporas. O que ela deveria fazer?

* * *

A próxima vez que viu Ino foi quando trabalharam juntos naquele dia. Ele estava no intervalo, lendo um dos livros que Shizune lhe deu, e ela não podia deixar essa chance escapar.

\- Como está indo a vida de mãe? – perguntou e se sentou em frente a ele, desembalando seu lanche.

Gaara ergueu os ombros.

\- Bem, eu acho.

A loira bufou, imaginando se o amigo havia ao menos prestado atenção na frase, ou simplesmente respondeu por obrigação.

\- Quando foi a última vez que você viu Metal?

Finalmente ele piscou, fechando o livro e olhando para cima.

\- Uh... Eu passei por lá antes de ontem. Lee parece estar melhor. Ele está dormindo mais. Ele até me disse que Metal o deixou dormir na noite passada o que foi bom de saber. – Ino sorriu – O que?

\- Vocês dois deviam casar e ser uma família. Seria uma graça. – disse e Gaara a encarou estranhamente. – O quê? Você já é mãe. Poderia tranquilamente conseguir algo a mais disso.

\- Ino. – ele repreendeu.

\- O que? – perguntou, defensiva. – Eu só estou querendo o melhor para você, meu querido virgenzinho. – o rosto de Gaara avermelhou e ele chutou a cadeira dela. – Quanto estresse. Você sabe o que é bom pra isso?

\- Ino, eu juro...

\- Uma boa transa. – ela sorriu docemente sobre o gemido de impaciência q ele bufou. – Você não acha bonitinho?

\- Quem? Metal?

\- Não. É claro que você acha o Metal bonitinho. Você é a mãe. Você precisa achar. Estou falando sobre o Lee. – Ino disse e Gaara fez uma pausa. Ele não tinha certeza. Sinceramente não o tinha olhado com esses olhos. Lee era legal, e isso é tudo o que realmente tinha notado. – Você não reparou? – o amigo sacudiu a cabeça imaginando porque ele continuava dando atenção àquele papo – Quero dizer, eu não o acho lá essas coisas, mas talvez você ache.

\- Você está dizendo que tenho mau gosto? – perguntou e ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Bom, eu sou seu amigo, não é? Talvez você tenha razão.

 **xoxox**

 **Notas Finais**

SIM INO, ELE É UM BOLINHO


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:**

Eu havia dito que só ia postar amanhã, mas vou deixar logo aqui porque quero deixar tudo pronto, caso não tenha tempo!  
Sitam como um desejo de boa segunda-feira para todos com bastante fluffyness do bebê metal :3

xoxox

 **Capítulo 3**

\- Então, você acha que ele tem um filho?

Shizune estremeceu à indagação da diretora.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer, senhora Tsunade! E se a notícia se espalhar? Isso é ruim! – choramingou – Ainda não houve escândalo. Não sei se o prefeito Kazekage sabe. O que devemos fazer?

\- Não devemos nos precipitar até que tenhamos certeza. Você tem alguma prova?

Ela ponderou, por um momento.

\- Prova?

\- Sim. Como uma foto do garoto ou algo do tipo. Você disse que ele não comentou ser o pai, então não podemos assumir isso até que tenhamos visto a criança. – explicou enquanto se resolvia com uma papelada de última hora – E se o garoto nem ao menos se parecer com Gaara e nós atazanarmos o prefeito sem motivo?

Shizune franziu o cenho para esta hipótese.

\- A senhora tem razão.

\- Se você conseguir alguma evidência que me faça ter o que me preocupar traga e eu assumirei daqui. – seu tom era final.

A professora assentiu com a cabeça e se despediu, saindo do escritório.

* * *

\- Metal! Por favor! Coma suas cenouras! – Lee implorou e gemeu em frustração quando o filho pegou sua tigela de comida e jogou no chão, o encarando com birra no olhar – Você é inacreditável. Por que você não me escuta como à mama? – perguntou, tentando ignorar o quanto se sentiu bobo por referir-se ao pobre rapaz como 'mama'. Mesmo assim, ganhou a atenção da criança.

\- Mama! Mama! – ele balançava a cadeira alta, batendo sobre o chão enquanto saltava para cima e para baixo. Lee suspirou. Sem querer, agora havia iniciado um problema novo.

\- Não. Não posso continuar pedindo que Gaara venha até aqui para que você me escute. Você tem que fazer isso sozinho! – reclamou, tentando impor algum respeito e Metal apenas o olhou. Olhou quieto. Olhou fixamente. E então explodiu em lágrimas. – Não! Metal! Por favor, não chore!

Vencido, Lee olhou para o próprio celular e percebeu que já passava das 19h. Será que Gaara estaria no trabalho?

 _ **Hey, eu sei que você está muito ocupado, mas será que é possível entrar em uma chamada de vídeo? Metal não quer comer por mim...**_

 _Sim, espere um segundo..._

O alívio que lhe atingiu foi tão palpável que Lee pôde sentir seu corpo relaxar no longo suspiro que soltou, mesmo com Metal gritando. O telefone começou a vibrar e ele atendeu com um sorriso, apesar do barulho de fundo. A primeira coisa que notou foi que o rapaz estava trajado em seu uniforme.

\- Sinto muito por incomodar você no trabalho! – ele se desculpou, sentindo-se terrivelmente envergonhado. Ino, de repente, apareceu na imagem.

\- Olá! Onde está o meu pequeno galã? – ela perguntou e Lee virou a tela para Metal, mas ele estava muito ocupado chorando para prestar atenção. O menino estava dramaticamente arqueando as costas contra sua cadeira, a única coisa que o mantinha preso em seu lugar era o cinto de segurança – Metal!

\- Metal. – A voz rouca de Gaara fez a criança congelar em seu assento. Ele parou de chorar e começou a procurar a fonte do som – Metal. – ele repetiu e os grandes olhos negros se fixaram na tela do celular.

O menino começou a tentar agarrar o objeto e Lee suspirou, entregando-lhe com cuidado. Metal segurou com força o aparelho e o manteve muito perto de seu rosto, então segurou como as pessoas normalmente falavam no telefone.

\- Lô? – disse em uma voz aguda.

\- Alô, Metal. - Gaara cumprimentou e a criança afastou o celular da orelha, o distanciando à sua frente e tentando cutucar o ruivo através da tela.

\- Mama? - ele começou a apertar um pouco mais forte e rápido, quase finalizando a chamada.

\- Metal. Você precisa comer. – Gaara repreendeu e o pequeno juntou as sobrancelhas, confuso. – Você precisa comer sua comida, Metal. Pare de ser um mal menino para o seu papai.

\- Paa? – foi o mais próximo que já chegara ao tentar dizer 'papai' e Lee instantaneamente se dissolveu em um sorriso.

\- Sim. Seu papai. Seja bonzinho com ele. Coma sua comida. – Ino cobriu a boca para conter o riso sobre a óbvia mãe que seu melhor amigo era.

\- Mama. – ele disse, em tom de reclamação e Gaara assentiu.

\- Sim. Seja legal com o papai. Mama disse. – a loira teve que se afastar em uma gargalhada. – Ino. Eu vou matar você.

\- Isso não é jeito de falar na frente do seu bebê! - ela provocou e ele revirou os olhos para isso, vlntando-se para a tela. Metal parecia adorável. Seu cabelo era uma total bagunça e havia mais comida em suas roupas do que perto da boca, mas seus grandes olhos atentos a tudo o deixavam uma gracinha.

\- Lee. – o chamou, por fim e ele lutou um pouco para recuperar o telefone das mãozinhas cheias de cenoura do filho. Ele precisaria limpar o aparelho depois.

\- Sim?

Gaara suspirou.

\- Se você não conseguir que o Metal coma, avise-me. Eu vou passar aí.

O rosto de Lee ficou vermelho.

\- N-não, Gaara. Está tudo bem. Você já fez tanto...

\- Isso não foi um pedido. Eu só estava informando o que eu vou fazer. – disse sem rodeios e Lee não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

\- OK.

Lee ficou pensando se Gaara poderia ser o melhor amigo que já teve em sua vida, e isso graças à malcriação de Metal. Olhou para o filho com carinho e finalizou a ligação, ele tinha um trabalho a fazer, depois de tudo.

* * *

Mesmo sem ter enviado mensagens de texto sobre o resultado do jantar, Gaara ainda apareceu em sua casa às 20:08. Lee estranhou o som de uma batida em sua porta e correu para atender, os passinhos de Metal ecoando no assoalho atrás dos dele.

\- Gaara! Você não precisava vir! Metal está se comportando desde a ligação. Ele deve ter gostado de ouvir você no telefone. – Lee disparou à medida que o menino se abraçava ás pernas do ruivo.

\- Mama. – A ação o fez se sentir aquecido, então se curvou para pegá-lo no colo.

\- Eu posso ir embora, se você quiser.

Lee balançou a cabeça em negativa, com força.

\- Não!... Desculpe, isso soou... exagerado. Eu gosto da sua companhia. Eu só não queria que você se sentisse obrigado a vir.

Gaara assentiu e entrou no apartamento. Lee ficou imaginando em que momento havia ficado tão familiarizado com tudo isso. E gostou.

\- Bubble Guppies? – ele perguntou e Metal gritou.

\- Bub-gup!

Gaara sorriu, suavemente.

\- Quase. – ele sentou-se no sofá com o menino no colo e Lee ficou parado ao lado deles, sem saber muito o que fazer, então o olhou. – Se você precisa fazer alguma coisa, faça agora. – disse, e ele sorriu timidamente.

\- Sim. Preciso tomar banho, se você não se importar. – o ruivo balançou a cabeça, concordando - Muito obrigado, Gaara.

Parado ali, por um momento, Gaara o examinou. Ino estava certa, ele não era tão bonito, mas havia algo... que gostou. Claro que ele era agradável, muito agradável. Até irritante às vezes. (Honestamente, as pessoas costumam ser tão legais assim? Especialmente quando jogadas violentamente em uma paternidade desse jeito?) Isso não era o que havia gostado sobre ele, entretanto. Ainda não conseguia delimitar o que era direito.

Lee saiu para o banheiro, então continuou prestando atenção à T.V e sorrindo cada vez que o Metal ria de alguma coisa.

Gaara recebeu um texto de Ino perguntando onde estava e decidiu engraçá-la com uma foto. Ele tirou uma foto de si mesmo e o pequeno em seu colo tinha um dedo na boca e um enorme sorriso, seu rosto erguia em direção à TV, mas seus olhos estavam voltados para a câmera. Uma preciosidade em forma de registro.

 _ **Oh meu Deus, vocês são dois preciosos. Eu não aguento. Precisamos ir ao shopping para comprar roupinhas novas. O Lee é horrível nas escolhas dessa pobre criança.**_

 _Provavelmente é tudo o que ele pode pagar. Ele não é rico, Ino._

 _ **Isso me deixa triste. Então está certo, eu e você estamos indo à uma jornada às compras. Estou tão animada para vestir o meu sobrinho.**_

 _Como diabos ele virou seu sobrinho?_

 _ **Gaara, não se atreva a tirar isso de mim. Eu vou brigar com você.**_

Ele revirou os olhos para a mensagem e esperou que Lee terminasse o banho.

Quando o viu retornar, pronto e vestido, sentaram-se ao lado do berço com outro livro escolhido para ler enquanto Metal tomava sua mamadeira. Dessa vez, escolheram A Árvore Generosa. O menino havia adormecido antes mesmo de chegar ao fim e Gaara permaneceu encostado à beira da divisória, ouvindo Lee terminar a história. Ele tinha uma boa voz para leitura. Era muito doce e formal. Era relaxante.

\- Muito bom. – comentou, assim que o livro foi finalizado. Lee sorriu.

Eles levantaram-se e se dirigiram para a cozinha. Lee o ofereceu algo para beber, então se acomodaram à mesa com copos nas mãos. Estava quieto, mas isso nunca foi estranho entre eles. Após pensar um pouco a respeito, Gaara finalmente tomou coragem para fazer uma pergunta que o estava remoendo a um tempo.

\- Lee, se você estava passando dificuldades, por que você não ligou para seus amigos ou familiares pedindo ajuda? – perguntou e a vergonha era facilmente identificável no rosto do outro. – Está tudo bem, não vou julgar você.

\- É que... é tão embaraçoso. Não tenho certeza se deveria conversar com alguém tão jovem sobre isso.

Gaara franziu o cenho.

\- Você tem 20 anos, eu tenho 17. Em que sentido você se sente tão mais velho do que eu? –declarou e o viu sorrir meio de lado. Ele não gostava dessas expressões em Lee, o fazia lembrar muito o pai esgotado que ele era a algumas semanas atrás. – Tudo bem se você quiser falar sobre isso. Eu sou todo a ouvidos.

\- Bom... eu acho... Tudo bem... – respirou profundamente. – Começou no ensino médio, eu acho. Eu não era muito popular com... ninguém, na verdade, em todos os sentidos. Eu tinha dois amigos e só, mas não me importava tanto com isso. Me provocavam o tempo inteiro por ser virgem e eu ignorava na maior parte, mas algumas coisas meus que os meus colegas de classe diziam eram bem cruéis e eu não gostava deles. Eles diziam que ninguém jamais me acharia atraente e me provocavam muito sobre a minha aparência, eu estava acostumado, mas, por alguma razão, isso me incomodava cada vez mais. Eu tinha quase 18 anos quando fui convidado para uma festa e estava lá com meus dois amigos. Eu não consigo lidar muito bem com álcool, apenas um gole me deixa bêbado, então eu nunca bebo porque eu fico bem tosco e não queria dar mais motivos para se divertirem às minhas custas. Havia uma garota lá, e ela parecia gentil, eu não consigo me lembrar ao certo. Eu sei que meu amigo, Neji, não gostou de jeito nenhum. Mas ela foi legal comigo e ela... me chamou a atenção e foi legal... – Lee se endireitou na cadeira e respirou, antes de desviar o olhar da mesa, parecendo perdido.

\- Vocês dormiram juntos, obviamente. – Gaara forneceu e ele assentiu, seu rosto estava muito vermelho. Parecia a ponto de chorar. – Você está bem? – Lee acenou com a cabeça e esfregou o rosto, fungando.

\- Sim. Estou. Desculpe... Continuando: Nós dormimos juntos. Uma vez. E, aparentemente, eu fui terrível, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu estava um pouco bêbado, admito. Eu não sabia como a noite terminaria se eu não tivesse bebido nada. No dia seguinte havia um rumor na escola, que eu não era só um perdedor feio, mas também um companheiro terrível na cama e foi tão humilhante. De qualquer forma, não a vi nunca mais depois daquilo. Era como se ela tivesse entrado na minha vida só por isso. Apenas para tornar meu último ano ainda pior. Neji foi gentil o suficiente para não falar 'eu te disse' e Tenten ficou muito brava com ela por fazer isso comigo. Eu não acho que meu pai tenha descoberto o que aconteceu. Eu decidi que iria para a faculdade, então eu não teria que ficar perto das pessoas que fizeram minha vida tão difícil. Eu me mudei para cá, eu consegui um emprego para ajudar com o meu aluguel e eu tinha um carro, e eu estava indo para a faculdade e estava feliz. Durante dois anos, eu estava tranquilo por aqui até que... cerca de dois meses atrás, houve uma batida na porta. Era ela. Eu nunca vou esquecer seu rosto. – Lee apertou pressionou os lábios. Gaara podia perceber que ele precisava de um minuto.

\- Desculpe. Mais uma vez. Ok. Hum... Ela estava na porta e eu me senti como se tivesse sido atingido por um trem só de ver seu rosto. Achei que eu iria esquecê-la, mas lá estava ela, e segurando um bebê. Eu vi o bebê, calculei em minha cabeça e eu soube, no instante em que pus os olhos nele, que era meu filho... – Gaara exibiu um pequeno sorriso de compreensão. Não tinha mesmo como negar. – Ela entrou e me disse que o teve um ano antes e ele nasceu em junho, então tinha um ano e meio. Eu perguntei-lhe porque não me disse e ela falou que era porque não me queria em sua vida. Quando perguntei por que, novamente, ela não respondeu. Em vez disso, perguntou se eu gostaria de estar na vida dele e eu disse 'claro, eu sou o pai dele' e ela disse 'ok'. A deixei passar a noite e no dia seguinte eu acordei com o choro do Metal e, quando eu saí para vê-lo, ele estava sozinho. Ela havia ido embora. Ela simplesmente deixou ele lá. – Lee começou a lacrimejar e cobriu o rosto. – Me perdoe...

\- Não se desculpe. Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você. Isso não me soa como algo que você tenha merecido.

Lee olhou para ele.

\- Como você sabe? – perguntou e Gaara franziu a testa.

\- Eu não conheço você a muito tempo, é verdade. Sou mais novo do que você, isso também é verdade. Mas não significa que eu seja estúpido. Você sabe com que frequência acontece de uma garota fica grávida e um homem a abandonar? Você não precisava ficar com Metal, não precisava querer estar na vida dele, mas você fez. E quando ela foi embora, você poderia ter empurrado a responsabilidade para outra pessoa, você poderia ter desistido e o ter mandado para adoção. Mas não. Você tentou ser o melhor pai possível, mesmo com pouca experiência e sem preparo financeiro. Isso é impressionante e tenho certeza de que qualquer pessoa que soubesse disso iria achar o mesmo. O que leva à pergunta que eu fiz no início: Por que você não pediu ajuda?

\- Porque eu cometi tantos erros e não queria que meu pai soubesse o que eu me tornei. Eu sei que Neji não me disse 'eu te disse', mas e se ele fizer desta vez? Não sei se posso suportar.

Gaara sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Você está olhando tudo de maneira errada, Lee. Eu sei que isso é difícil, mas se seu pai se preocupa com você, eu tenho certeza que ele ficará emocionado por ter um neto. Se seus amigos se importam com você, eles não te provocarão quando você está pra baixo, eles te apoiarão. Mas se eles não fizerem isso, Ino e eu sempre ajudaremos.

Lee murmurou novamente.

\- Eu sou tão grato por vocês, Gaara. De verdade. – disse calmamente e Gaara lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. – Eu apenas me sinto tão mal, não retribuí em nada por sua ajuda. Quando receber dinheiro que eu prometo...

\- Lee. Pare. Não. Eu não estou fazendo isso por dinheiro. Eu não quero dinheiro. Eu tenho dinheiro suficiente. – Lee pareceu confuso. Como alguém de 17 anos de idade tem dinheiro o suficiente? – Estou fazendo isso para maneirar a barra de alguém que precisa de ajuda. Não preciso de dinheiro para te ajudar. Além disso, eu realmente gosto do Metal. – Lee sorriu para isso.

\- Sim, eu também. Mesmo que ele ainda não goste de mim.

\- Ele está chegando lá. – Lee acenou com um sorriso, lembrando o 'paa' de antes.

\- Gaara, prometa-me que você não fará nada tão estúpido como eu fiz. – ele disse de repente e Gaara sorriu.

\- Sem preocupações de minha parte. Eu não gosto de garotas. – Lee piscou e o ruivo se perguntou se ele teria alguma coisa contra homossexuais. Mas teve que admitir que seria bastante estranho Lee não ir com a cara de alguma pessoa.

\- Oh. Desculpe, não percebi.

Gaara inclinou a cabeça.

\- Isso faz você se sentir desconfortável? – perguntou, seguido de um balançar de cabeça em negativa.

\- Não. Na verdade, eu mesmo já cheguei a achar alguns caras bem atraentes. – Lee se amaldiçoou mentalmente, que coisa estranha para se dizer. Por que ele era assim?

\- Então, você também gosta de garotos? – sob o tom da pergunta, ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu. Então fechou e franziu a testa. – Você não sabe? – o viu balançar a cabeça lentamente. – Você vai descobrir, eventualmente. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que voltar pra casa. Eu falo com você mais tarde. Você pode me enviar uma mensagem caso precise de mim.

Gaara se levantou e foi conduzido até a porta da frente. Lee pretendia se despedir, mas foi então que notou algo estranho. Quando o ruivo caminhou por baixo da porta, as luzes do corredor estavam acesas e o brilho amarelado refletia em pequenos pontos que ressalva o verde da íris dele. Ou era o azul. Não conseguia dizer a cor, ao certo, porque parecia que mudava sempre que piscava os olhos e recebia luminosidade de outro ângulo. Mas era bonito.

E nunca havia percebido.

Gaara virou-se para ir embora, depois parou e voltou.

\- Sim? – perguntou a ele, quando lhe pareceu confuso. – Você está bem?

\- Estou bem. É só que... Você não é feio, Lee. Na verdade, quanto mais eu te conheço, mais atraente você fica. – e então se afastou, como se não tivesse dito nada.

Lee o observou ir embora, seu rosto ardendo. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Uma coisa era certa, esse foi o maior elogio que já havia recebido na vida.

* * *

\- Necrotério da Cidade, você mata, a gente empacota.

\- Ino.

\- Gaara.

\- Eu disse a Lee que ele era atraente. – ela ficou quieta do outro lado da linha – Ino?

\- Desculpa, o que?

\- Você me ouviu.

\- Essa é a coisa mais linda e pura que já ouvi e desculpe, não esperava que algo assim provesse de você.

\- Não seja idiota. Me dê um conselho.

\- Conselho sobre o que? A melhor posição sexual para perder sua virgindade quando você e Lee...

\- Ino! – a moça riu do tom escandalizado de Gaara. – Não tem graça. Estou pedindo ajuda. Pare de piorar a situação.

\- É pra isso que servem os melhores amigos. De qualquer forma, o que você gostaria que eu fizesse?

\- Na verdade eu não tenho certeza de que conselho eu estava procurando. Especialmente de você.

\- Ah-ha. Você deve secretamente estar desejando tirar o atraso se você veio até mim para obter conselhos.

Gaara revirou os olhos.

\- Vou desligar.

\- Amo você!

* * *

\- Obrigado Sra. Shizune. Eu já acabei com eles. – Gaara colocou os 4 livros empilhados sobre a mesa e ela piscou. Ele terminou todos os livros em apenas 5 dias. Impressionante.

\- Eles foram úteis? – perguntou e ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Acho que vamos descobrir.

Shizune sorriu.

\- Então, essa criança, você tem uma foto dele? – o rosto de Gaara se iluminou e aquilo foi lindo de se ver. Parecia que ele realmente se importava muito com ela. O ruivo tirou o celular do bolso e selecionou a foto que enviara para Ino noite passada. Exibiu o aparelho para Shizune com um sorriso.

\- Seu nome é Metal. – os olhos da professora se arregalaram para a imagem. Eles tinham o mesmo formato olho. Não tinha muita certeza quanto a aparência geral, mas o menino poderia parecer um Gaara pequeno, só que de cabelos escuros e sobrancelhas grandes. Ele era adorável.

\- Ele é um docinho. – comentou sorrindo, devolvendo o telefone. Gaara assentiu.

\- Sim, ele é. De qualquer forma, obrigado novamente.

Quando ele saiu da sala, Shizune esfregou as têmporas. Ela precisava falar com Tsunade agora.

\- Eles se parecem? – a diretora inquiriu e a professora concordou, preocupada.

\- Posso dizer que sim. Eles têm o mesmo formato de olho, ele até parece ter a mesma área escura ao redor dos olhos, como Gaara. Eu não tenho ideia de quem a mãe possa ser, mas ela deve ter as maiores sobrancelhas imagináveis, porque tão fofo quanto aquele bebê consegue ser, ele também tem alguma coisa maciça naquelas sobrancelhas.

Tsunade suspirou.

\- Parece que teremos que pensar bem no que dizer ao prefeito...

* * *

\- Gaara. – Ele franziu o cenho ao ouvir a voz de seu pai. Saiu do sofá onde estava fazendo a lição de casa e caminhou até a cozinha, onde Rasa estava fazendo um smoothie. – Eu tenho uma pergunta para você. – e o aguardou assentir, antes de continuar. – Eu já perguntei a Temari e Kankuro, e nenhum deles parece ter ideia do que estou falando. Talvez você tenha. Existe alguma particular razão pelo porquê... de haver US$ 60 de Bubble Guppies na conta VUDU?

Gaara encolheu os ombros.

\- É um desenho divertido.

Rasa assentiu, lentamente.

\- Uh-huh... Então você, naturalmente, teve que comprar todas as 4 temporadas de... um show para crianças?

\- Nonny é um ótimo personagem. Me lembra a mim. – respondeu facilmente. O pai piscou algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça. – Era isso ou Game of Thrones...

\- Você pode assistir quanto Bubble Guppies quiser, filho. – ele decidiu.

Diante a isso, Gaara sorriu e, então, deixou a cozinha. Sabia que o ódio gratuito de Rasa sobre Game of Thrones seria útil um dia.

* * *

Uma semana depois, recebeu um texto de Lee.

 _ **É melhor você não aparecer, por um tempo. Metal e eu estamos doentes. :(**_

Gaara olhou para a mensagem por um tempo, lembrando de quando Lee disse que ficaria louco se Metal ficasse doente, porque não saberia o que fazer. Ele se sentiu mal, nada era pior do que precisar cuidar de um bebê doente quando você também está doente.

 _O que vocês têm?_

 _ **Apenas um resfriado. Isso deve terminar em uns dois dias, mas eu queria deixar você saber.**_

 _Como o Metal está indo?_

 _ **Ele não para de chorar e não tem muito o que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo. Ele não quer tomar seus remédios e eu desisti de tentar.**_

 _Estarei aí em um instante._

Ele ignorou a conversa depois disso, provavelmente Lee estaria repetindo para não ir, mas algo nele não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Era uma coisa boa que já fosse sexta-feira, então não precisava lidar com a escola no dia seguinte, logo seriam as férias de inverno o que era emocionante. Seu aniversário seria um pouco depois disso.

Gaara embalou algumas roupas extras caso Metal vomitasse sobre ele ou o presenteasse com mãozinhas de molho por toda parte. Isso não tinha graça. Depois, desceu as escadas e carregou a mochila com frutas e sopa enlatada.

\- O que diabos está fazendo? – Kankuro perguntou, entrando na cozinha. Gaara amaldiçoou mentalmente. Por que seu irmão sempre era tão curioso?

\- Vou sair esta noite.

Kankuro assentiu.

\- Ino? Se você precisa de uma carona da casa dela...

\- Eu não vou ficar bêbado!

\- Bem, todos sabemos o que acontece quando Ino está envolvida. Muitas escolhas ruins. – E não é essa a maldita realidade?

\- Eu não vou ficar bêbado. – repetiu. – Vejo você depois.

* * *

Após alguns segundos de espera, Lee abriu a porta. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, seu nariz em um vermelho forte, seus olhos estavam caídos e ele parecia bem dolorido.

\- Onde dói? – perguntou e o viu franziu a testa em desespero.

\- Tudo. Minha pele coça. Eu não gostaria de nada me tocando agora, mas Metal está tão dengoso por conta da gripe.

Gaara assentiu.

\- Ok. Vá tomar um banho. – disse enquanto pendurava sua jaqueta no corredor e levava seu livro para a sala de estar. Metal estava deitado no sofá, tão molinho que dava dó. Ele o viu e nem sequer pulou.

\- Mama.

Comovido pelo som fraquinho, Gaara o levantou e segurou no colo. O menino se enrolou todo, agarrado em seu peito.

\- Quando foi a última vez que você comeu? – perguntou e Lee encolheu os ombros lentamente. – Você conseguiu que ele tomasse seus remédios? – um movimento negativo de cabeça – Você pode buscar pra mim? – um aceno.

Lee só podia estar doente para não estar falando nada. Geralmente ele nunca calava a boca.

Quando voltou para a sala, ele segurava uma seringa cheia de remédio e Gaara a esvaziou na mamadeira de leite e deu para Metal que começou a beber. Lee olhou para o gesto e piscou algumas vezes, envergonhado de não ter pensado em algo tão simples quanto isso.

\- Tome um banho. – repetiu e o viu assentir devagar, arrastando os pés em direção ao banheiro.

Quando saiu, Lee abriu a porta e avistou Gaara de costas, preparando algo no balcão enquanto segurava Metal com um dos braços. No fogão, alguma coisa aquecia e, embora não conseguisse dizer o que era por não estar sentindo cheiros, sorriu. Era um bom cenário, e, em seu estágio delirante, ele não pôde deixar de pensar em como era bonito. Gaara era tão bonito. Era algo tão simples, mas ainda algo que sempre quis ter em sua vida. Ele só não contava que a mãe de seu filho fosse ser um rapaz de 17 anos que conheceu no supermercado.

Lee se arrastou até o quarto e vestiu suas calças de pijama. Sem cueca, sem camisa. Tudo incomodava na sua pele. Até mesmo o cabelo. Ele puxou-o para traz na amarração mais ridícula que já viu na vida, e então decidiu ir ver como Gaara estava se virando.

O ruivo estava sentado à mesa com Metal no colo e a colher na mão, o alimentando com algo que parecia uma sopa de brócolis e frango. O menino realmente gostava de brócolis, por isso era a melhor escolha. Lee sentou-se próximo e Gaara empurrou-lhe uma tigela cheia, próximo a ele também havia um prato com sanduiches.

\- Alguns de queijos, outros de atum. – explicou enquanto continuava servir Metal, que parecia absolutamente patético, mas a febre estava abaixando, o que era bom. Lee nem estava com fome, mas agradecia de coração. Fora que ainda estava de estômago vazio e precisava recuperar suas forças, então, com prazer, comeu a sopa e alguns sanduíches de atum.

Assim que Metal se encheu, ele recusou a colher, um gesto entendido por Gaara. Ele levantou com o menino para o banheiro e deu-lhe um banho rápido. Lee não poderia estar mais aliviado do que quando o avistou sair segurando em seus braços um bebê quase adormecido. Ele o vestiu, e o embalou e Metal foi praticamente nocauteado. O remédio foi capaz de pesar-lhe o suficiente para que adormecesse rápido, o que foi ótimo.

O problema era que o relógio já marcava meia noite e, pela primeira vez na vida, Gaara sentiu-se cansado. Ele colocou a criança no berço e sentou-se. Disse a Lee para ir dormir e, quando ele se retirou, desmaiou no sofá.

Ele não conseguiu dormir muito antes de Metal começar a chorar. Gaara acordou em um pulo e pegou o menino, começando a embalá-lo. Lee correu para a sala tão rápido que o assustou. Ele parecia confuso que ainda estivesse ali, ainda mais quando o viu bocejar.

\- Por que você está dormindo no sofá? – ele perguntou e Gaara pareceu envergonhado. – Eu teria dado a minha cama se soubesse que você iria ficar.

\- Não. Vá para a cama, você está doente. O metal só quer ser segurado.

Mas nada seria tão fácil assim, e já estava muito tarde, e ele estava bem cansado. Então, sem muitas forças para discutir mais, Gaara encontrou-se sentado na cama, com Metal berrando nos braços. Lee estava ao seu lado, esfregando as costas do filho e sussurrando palavras suaves. Eventualmente, isso acabou sendo o suficiente para Metal adormecer.

Quando acordou pela manhã, ainda estava na cama ao lado de Lee, com Metal deitado em seu peito dormindo tão profundamente que não conseguia manter a boca fechada. Ambos estavam, na verdade. Como alguém podia dormir assim nessas condições?

Gaara colocou o menino na cama, próximo ao pai, e formou uma barricada de travesseiros do outro lado, saindo para tomar um banho. Metal havia suado na noite passada. Muito. E ele sentia-se pegajoso.

Quando terminou, foi até a cozinha para arrumar a bagunça da noite passada e preparar algo para o café da manhã. Ainda tinha algumas horas até o horário de serviço, então queria garantir que Lee e Metal realmente comessem. Mas ele, simplesmente, não sabia o que devia fazer. Procurou na geladeira e percebeu que não haviam muitas opções, de qualquer jeito. Bom, ainda bem que trouxe várias frutas de casa. Ele cortou todas e transformou-as em uma salada, depois torrou uns pães e fez ovos. Nada extravagante, mas a questão era que não sabia cozinhar muito bem, e também era tudo o que tinha à disposição.

Lee acordou pouco depois que a comida ficou pronta e estava espantado, ou maravilhado, com a perspectiva de acordar com um café da manhã. Gaara estava sentado à mesa, tomando uma xícara de café, ao telefone.

\- Bom Dia.

Lee sorriu calorosamente ao cumprimento, apesar de ainda se sentir meio morto.

\- Bom Dia. – respondeu, porque era um bom dia. E Lee estava começando a perceber que qualquer dia com Gaara seria um bom dia. E quando se deu conta disso, se surpreendeu.

Em que ponto seus sentimentos começaram a tomar essa forma?

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

Sim, porque o Lee, meu menino precioso, é um príncipe e merece ser protegido, guardado e amado.  
E eu vou sentar uma ripa cheia de pregos e arames farpados, repetidamente, na fuça de qualquer embuste que ouse falar duas gramas que seja do meu filho!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**

Desculpa não ter respondido todos os comentários, estou correndo com isso, mas achei mais importante postar o novo capítulo. Saibam, no entanto, que eu estou verdadeiramente feliz com tanta gente acompanhando essa historinha por aqui :3  
boa leitura

xoxox

 **Capítulo 4**

\- Eu mal consigo acreditar que você foi até lá para cuidar dele e do Metal. Isso foi a coisa mais linda que eu já ouvi! - Ino jorrou, animada, continuando diante ao revirar de olhos do amigo – Você não se ficou com medo de adoecer também?

\- Na verdade eu acho que já estou. Minha garganta ficou dolorida o dia inteiro. – ele tossiu um pouco, esfregando-a como se pudesse sentir por fora – Pelo menos o Metal está melhor, e é o que importa. Ele ficou miserável por dois dias inteiros.

Ino guizou com o pensamento.

\- Pobre bebê... Bom, você quer ir às compras antes ou depois de ficar completamente inútil? - ela perguntou, voltando ao assunto. Gaara encolheu os ombros.

\- Pode ser agora.

A loira sorriu.

\- Eu sabia que devia ter algum motivo para que eu ame você.

* * *

Ela o arrastou pelas ruas movimentadas do centro comercial, diretamente para dentro de uma enorme loja de roupas especializada em crianças. Eles entraram pela seção feminina e Gaara franziu a testa aos gritinhos que Ino soltava para as roupinhas rodadas cheias de firula e babado.

\- Ino, Metal é um menino. - lembrou-a quando ela lhe chegou com um parzinho de botas com glitter rosa, em êxtase.

\- Mas isso é tão bonitinho!

Sim, era bonitinho, mas ainda assim.

Ignorando alguns protestos, Gaara caminhou até a seção de meninos e começou a procurar. Ino agarrou várias roupas pomposas e absurdamente fofinhas. Um conjunto tinha até colete e uma gravata borboleta. Ele estava em busca do que era mais simples e útil para o dia a dia, como calças e camisetas mais básicas, mas com uma atenção especial a frases bonitinhas. Nem sequer prestaram atenção sobre a quantidade que estavam colocando na cesta... Era como se não importasse quanto dinheiro gastariam.

\- Oh, Gaara! - Ino mostrou-lhe uma camisa que dizia: 'Ain't no MAMA like the one I got!' e ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça enquanto a peça era colocada na cesta. - Estou levando e você não pode me convencer do contrário.

Ela escolheu mais roupas que mencionavam 'mãe', preferindo pelas frases em inglês que possuíam alguma referência à 'mama', como 'Mama's boy' e 'Mama is my bestie'. Gaara disse-lhe que precisava parar com isso e então entraram em uma discussão sobre quantos conjuntinhos com gravatas Metal necessariamente precisava, com Ino argumentando que esta poderia ser sua única chance de vestir um bebê. Todos na loja encavaram o casal de um modo engraçado, mas mais atentos à Ino, provavelmente pensando se tratar de uma mãe emotiva e Gaara, o pai. Ficou realmente estranho, bem depressa.

Enquanto a amiga estava preocupada com sapatos, ele queria encontrar algumas camisas bonitas que mencionassem 'papai' também porque Lee era mais importante na vida de Metal. Acabou achando algumas realmente bonitinhas e selecionou, mesmo que ficasse um tanto vermelho no processo: 'Se você me acha fofo, devia ver o meu papai', 'versão mais bonita do pai', 'Eu amo meu papai', 'parceiro de exercícios do papai'. Ino também comprou um pequeno kigurumi de Papai Noel, já que o natal se aproximando, e um gorro.

\- Bom, nós devíamos ir embora, antes de torrarmos todas as economias – ela olhou para a cesta de compras e sim, provavelmente gastariam mais do que pensaram, inicialmente. Separou, então, as peças que escolheu e Gaara ainda pegou alguns pares de meias e um chapéu antes de pagarem por tudo e saírem.

\- Nada mal, eu gastei uns R$245!

\- Sortuda. Eu torrei R$437. Tive que tirar no crédito porque esqueci o cartão de débito em casa. - suspirou. – Eu tenho o dinheiro para pagar, mas só espero que meu pai não veja a fatura.

\- Primeiro Bubble Guppies, agora R$437 em uma loja de bebês... Eu ainda acho que você consegue se safar fácil com 'Desculpe, pai, era o único lugar que tinha o meu tamanho.'

Gaara a encarou.

\- Eu não sou tão baixo. - discutiu e ela o lançou um olhar do tipo 'ah, claro' e continuou caminhando. - Eu tenho 166cm! Não terminei de crescer ainda! – argumentou e Ino riu dele. Era uma graça que realmente não achasse que 166cm fosse tão baixo. Ele era um amor.

Depois que o ruivo começou a dirigir, Ino pegou o telefone dele.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Eu preciso saber se Lee está em casa para que possamos entregar as roupas. - disse simplesmente e Gaara levantou a sobrancelha.

\- E se ele estiver ocupado e você o estiver incomodando com isso?

\- Oh querido, eu não acho que ele esteja tão ocupado pra você... oi Lee! Aqui é Ino. Você está em casa?... Sim, estou com Gaara, por isso liguei do telefone dele... sim, só temos algo para Metal... Não, não foi um problema! Nós nos divertimos comprando. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar... Ok, vejo você em breve! – finalizou a ligação e devolveu o aparelho para o lugar onde pegou – Tudo bem, ele está em casa, só tem que ir trabalhar daqui a uma hora.

\- Ele vai trabalhar sempre em horários tão estranhos... – Gaara murmurou. Lee tinha o calendário mais sem sentido da face da terra, e ficava ainda pior porque frequentava dois empregos. Parecia que nenhum dos chefes estavam se importando muito que ele se matasse por conta disso.

Estacionando na frente do prédio, Gaara retirou o recibo das sacolas enquanto a amiga as empunhava. Não havia dúvida de que não precisavam que Lee ficasse todo choroso com o quanto acabaram de gastar. Subindo os degraus até o apartamento, já conseguiam ouvir Metal. Ele não estava chorando, mas gritando. Apenas para fazer barulho. Lee estava pedindo que parasse, mas, obviamente, ele não obedecia. Assim que bateu na porta, o menino silenciou instantaneamente, correndo em direção à entrada e batendo de volta com a mãozinha aberta.

\- Olá Metal. - sorriu assim que Lee destrancou do outro lado.

\- Mama! - ele gritou excitadamente, se agarrando às suas pernas assim que entrou à vista. Gaara entregou suas sacolas para Ino, para pegá-lo, enquanto ela ria daquele momento.

\- O que vocês compraram? - Lee perguntou com grandes olhos, vendo as quatro sacolas lotadas de coisas.

\- Nada demais. - a loira disse, de forma simples, entrando atrás do amigo – Apenas algumas coisinhas para o Metal.

\- Desculpe, não consegui impedi-la de comprar todo o estoque de coletes e gravatas da loja.

Ino colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Eles eram uma gracinha, não me julgue.

Com isso, começaram a ordenar todas as roupas por cima do sofá e Lee apenas observava a quantidade com uma expressão bastante perplexa.

\- Q-Quanto vocês gastaram? - perguntou, nervoso, a loira apenas sorriu.

\- Não foi lá essas coisas. Era queima!

Gaara assentiu.

\- Sim. Queima total. - concordou.

Lee pareceu aceitar, ainda que lentamente. Ainda aparentava um pouco contrariado, mas começou olhar pelos detalhes das peças.

\- Vocês compraram tudo isso...? - estava profundamente tocado com a qualidade do material. Ele não podia pagar nada que não fosse de uma loja de segunda mão. – Como eu poderia retribuir?

\- Eu não lembro de ter pedido algum reembolso, lembro, Gaara? – Ino perguntou e Gaara sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não me lembro de fazer isso também.

Lee sorriu, coçando a parte de trás do pescoço. Era realmente bem fácil fazê-lo ficar sem graça.

\- Vocês dois tem sido tão gentis e atenciosos, eu não sei como agradecer.

\- Ouça, amigo, se o Gaara aqui é a mãe, então eu sou a titia Ino e eu amo bebês. Além disso, sempre que eu abusar do Metal eu posso devolver. É perfeito para mim. – com isso, estalou os dedos e virou de lado – Gaara, querido, eu tenho que ir. Você vai ficar?

\- Hum... Lee disse que precisava trabalhar, então provavelmente não. – Lee queria falar, queria oferecê-lo alguma carona para casa ou algo assim, mas não tinha carro. Queria passar mais tempo perto dele ele. Vê-lo por alguns minutos lhe parecia tristemente insuficiente. – Vejo você depois, divirta-se no trabalho e você, na creche. – Gaara beijou a bochecha de Metal e colocou-o no chão.

Assim que partiram, Lee ficou parado na sala de estar, encarando a madeira da porta e se sentindo estranhamente sozinho.

* * *

Depois daquilo, não havia o encontrado novamente fazia quatro dias já, o que, inclusive, foi a única razão que encontrou para que precisasse ir ao supermercado. Quando o avistou empilhando frutas na seção de leguminosas, foi como se um sol se acendesse em seu interior. O ruivo parecia bastante entediado.

\- Oi, Gaara. – assim que o saudou, o viu sorrir suavemente quando se virou e se deparou com os dois. Ele se aproximou e os braços de Metal subiram, então Gaara o pegou do carrinho.

\- Hey, como têm passado? Você experimentou todas as roupas? O que achou?

Lee desvirou os olhos para o carrinho, um pouco envergonhado.

\- Sim. Havia algumas bem legais. Outras eu não entendi muito bem porque vocês escolheram. – o ruivo assumiu automaticamente que estava se referindo às camisas 'mama' que Ino comprou, então faz menção a rir. – Uma dizia que eu era fofo e... – mas então franziu a testa para isso.

\- Porque você é. - disse diretamente, sem enrolar sobre.

\- Você que pegou aquela? - perguntou e o outro assentiu.

\- Eu comprei todas as de 'papai' e ela as de 'mama'.

Lee ficou vermelho.

\- Vocês dois são muito gentis... Eu nunca... Nunca cumpri o convite para o jantar. - ele não sabia porque estava tão nervoso.

\- Não, você não cumpriu. – respondeu com facilidade, o olhando. Lee encontrou com seus olhos, meio incerto. Desde que havia os percebido na noite do corredor, não podia deixar de encará-los um pouco demais sempre que Gaara o olhava. – Quando você gostaria?

\- Eu... hum... – balbuciou, suas mãos suadas agarravam no carrinho um pouco forte demais. Por que estava assim? – Que tal amanhã…?

\- Ok. – concordou. – Eu trabalho até 18h. Qualquer hora após isso, está bom pra mim.

O rapaz sorriu.

\- Fantástico! Tudo bem! Uh... Bem, o que você gostaria de comer?

Gaara considerou, por uns segundos.

\- Eu gosto de peixe. Eu também gosto de frango. Carne é legal também... Eu realmente não sou muito exigente. – ponderou por um instante – Por favor, não me faça couve. – Lee gargalhou, era um som bonito.

\- Tudo bem. Eu não vou fazer couve, eu prometo a você.

\- Parece que alguém estava muito bem comportado quando você chegou.

Ele sorriu.

\- Sim! Ele está agindo bem melhor desde que começou a ver você.

Gaara olhou para os grandes olhos negros de Metal que estavam sobre si e sorriu.

\- Acho que o mesmo vale para mim.

* * *

\- Ino! - Lee sussurrou com urgência, sobre o balcão. A loira olhou para cima, surpresa ao vê-lo – Preciso da sua ajuda!

\- E aí? - ela acenou para Metal em sua cadeirinha e a criança acenou de volta, timidamente, fazendo-a sorrir.

\- Hum... Existe alguma flor ou algo do tipo que Gaara goste? - Ino notou como o rosto de Lee ficou vermelho enquanto perguntava. Era encantador.

\- Não. Ele não gosta de flores. - Lee pareceu-lhe murchar – Mas gosta de suculentas. Você poderia conseguir um desses.

\- Onde posso conseguir uma suculenta? - ela anotou um endereço e lhe entregou, o rapaz recuperou o ânimo tão rápido quanto perdera – Muito obrigado!

\- Ei, você vai preparar um jantar esta noite, certo? – Lee assentiu com as bochechas em brasa. – Você tem um 'crush' nele?

\- Um o quê?

\- Um 'crush'. Você gosta do Gaara?

\- Claro, ele é uma pessoa muito boa.

\- Como uma paixão, Lee. Uma paquera. Você se sente apaixonado pelo Gaara? – disse, com uma leve exasperação. Valeu a pena ver o olhar de surpresa no rosto do outro.

\- Eu... eu não... Eu só... Eu gostaria de fazer o jantar porque ele me ajudou tanto e... e eu ...

Ino apenas sorriu para ele.

\- Tudo bem. É só o que eu precisava saber.

Lee torcia para que pudesse disfarçar bem o suficiente. Mas não contava muito com isso.

* * *

Tropeçar por toda a cozinha tentando preparar tudo a tempo enquanto Metal corria por aí tocando tudo e qualquer coisa que não deveria, provavelmente era a situação mais frustrante que Lee já teve que lidar até agora. Ele só queria ter um jantar razoável. Também seria natal daqui a três dias e havia dado o seu melhor para economizar o suficiente e comprar algo para o presentear, mesmo que fosse bem simples.

Às 18h22, Metal correu para a porta da frente ao som de uma batida leve e Lee soltou um gemido, tentando desligar o fogão de modo que nada queimasse enquanto iria atender. Ele realmente tinha que lembrar de a deixar destrancada quando soubesse que Gaara estaria chegando.

Girando a chave na fechadura, ele apenas cumprimentou-lhe com um sorriso antes de correr de volta para a cozinha. Gaara ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas pegou Metal e fechou a porta atrás dele, caminhando mais adiante no apartamento a observar a pequena confusão no outro cômodo.

\- O jantar ficará pronto num instante. Desculpe, o Metal estava sendo difícil de controlar. – Lee riu e Gaara encolheu os ombros.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu só vou me trocar. Não quero usar meu uniforme. – colocando o menino ao chão, entrou no banheiro para ser seguido – Metal. Eu tenho que me trocar. – o pequeno apenas olhou para ele e Gaara franziu o cenho, suspirando. Tanto faz. Deixou a porta aberta em uma pequena fenda e começou a se mudar em roupas mais confortáveis.

Quando terminou, ajeitou seus cabelos pelo espelho e entrou na cozinha com Metal puxando a barra de suas calças. De fato, quando o olhou bem, foi que notou que a criança estava vestindo um dos conjuntos bufantes que Ino havia escolhido, uma camisa branca de botão e calças caquis. No pescoço havia uma gravata borboleta vinho e, sobre os ombrinhos suspensórios combinando com as calças. Ele parecia adorável.

Gaara sentou-se ao chão e passou a tirar uma quantidade estupenda de fotos. Do fogão, Lee o observava com carinho, sem que notasse. Estava feliz que Gaara amasse seu filho tanto quanto ele.

\- Quando é seu aniversário? – perguntou aleatoriamente enquanto agitava a panela.

\- 19 de janeiro. Por quê? – retornou, ainda tirando as fotos.

\- Nossa, tão próximo assim? Sem motivo especial, apenas curioso. O meu foi mês passado.

Gaara encarou suas costas quieto, ao relembrar de como a situação havia começado. Que aniversário de merda ele deve ter tido. Não poderia ter sido pior.

\- Bom, da próxima vez vamos celebrar.

E ele o retornou com um sorriso tão bonito que teve de morder a bochecha por dentro, para não se exagerar em seu próprio.

Logo que o jantar ficou pronto, Gaara acomodou Metal em sua cadeirinha e o prendeu bem firme, pelo menino ter uma tendência a se agitar para os lados. Enquanto isso, Lee deixou o cômodo, mas rapidamente retornou, depositando uma planta em cima da mesa e a oferecendo com um sorriso tímido.

\- Impatiens walleriana. – Gaara murmurou, surpreso, aceitando o vaso. Lee pareceu confuso. – Também conhecida como Beijo-Turco.

\- Oh, bom, pensei tinham escrito errado na etiqueta. Espero que você goste. Eu achei bonita. – coçou a parte de trás do pescoço e o ruivo sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

\- Sim, eu adorei. Obrigado.

Ao fim do jantar, Gaara levantou e começou a recolher os pratos, apesar de ter passado alguns minutos ouvindo que não precisava, porém ignorando com sucesso. Metal ainda estava comendo, o que era uma coisa boa, então Lee apenas ficou ao seu lado na pia, secando a louça lavada.

\- Obrigado pelo jantar. Estava ótimo.

As bochechas dele coloriram de novo, enquanto assentia vigorosamente com um sorriso.

\- Estou feliz que tenha gostado! – Por que ele era sempre tão frenético?

\- Você sempre foi assim? – Gaara perguntou e as sobrancelhas de Lee se juntaram, em confusão. –Excitável? Feliz?

\- Sim. – ele riu – Era uma das razões pelas quais pegavam no meu pé. Eu também era bem mais barulhento antes. Não há muito o que consiga fazer a respeito. Espero que não te incomode.

\- Oh, não. Eu adoro isso sobre você. – disse simplesmente e Lee congelou por um segundo, voltando rapidamente a secar a louça com um rosto ainda mais vermelho. Não conseguia descobrir porque Gaara o fazia agir de modo tão estranho. – Não mude, Lee. Você é incrível.

\- Obrigado Gaara. Você também é incrível. – quando terminaram, o ruivo encostou na pia, de costas, e cruzou os braços, o encarando. – O que?

\- Eu realmente acho que você devia ligar para o seu pai. – com isso, o notou baixar os ombros e desviar o olhar. – Lee, sério. Como ele é?

\- Ele é maravilhoso! A melhor pessoa que já conheci. Ele instilou tanta sabedoria em mim e sempre me disse que não deveria desperdiçar minha juventude. Meu pai sempre esteve lá quando eu precisei... o que é a razão pela qual eu tenho muita vergonha de admitir que eu... interrompi os planos que deveria ter para a minha juventude por causa de um erro que cometi. Não acho que o Metal é um erro! Longe disso. Eu o amo! É só... É difícil de explicar... – suspirou.

\- Se o seu pai é tão maravilhoso como você descreve, você deveria, seriamente, falar com ele sobre isso. Eu acho que ele pode te surpreender. – Lee assentiu lentamente, Gaara sabia que ele não aceitaria o conselho, o que era frustrante, mas não havia muito o que pudesse fazer sobre isso. O máximo que estava em seu poder era fazê-lo refletir a respeito.

\- E o seu pai? Como ele é?

Ele riu diante a pergunta.

\- Ele é... ele. Isso com certeza. É normal. Quero dizer... nos damos bem. Ele só é difícil, às vezes. E, por alguma razão, ele acredita que eu vou me tornar algum viciado, ou algo assim, ele é bastante específico sobre o que faço.

Lee pareceu surpreso.

\- Mas você é um cara tão legal, porque ele acha que isso aconteceria?

\- As drogas não evitam caras legais, Lee. Qualquer um poderia começar a usá-las. Eu sinceramente não sei porque ele decidiu sobre isso. Nunca lhe dei uma razão para acreditar que sim, mas, você sabe, os pais são estranhos. – o outro concordou com a cabeça. – Isso significaria que você também é estranho, Lee.

\- Oh, eu já sabia disso. – ele sorriu. – Ainda assim, vai ser bem divertido criar o Metal.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele ficará estupefato. – Lee ficou quieto por um minuto. – O que foi?

\- E se... E se eu não for um bom pai e o Metal não me amar? – para alguém tão serelepe como ele, até que sabia como cortar o clima depressa.

\- Não diga isso, Lee. Por que você pensaria uma coisa dessas?

Ele deu de ombros, tristemente, e desviou o olhar para o filho na cadeirinha.

\- A mãe dele não gostava, nem muitas pessoas, na verdade. Eu acho que não poderia suportar se Metal não gostasse de mim também.

\- Crianças são pequenos babacas. Claro que, eventualmente você vai acabar tendo que lidar com um adolescente histérico, isso acontece, mas eu não acho que você precisa se preocupar sobre ele não te amar. Eu nem entendo como ninguém fez isso antes. Você é uma ótima pessoa, Lee. Quem não puder perceber isso é um idiota, e você não precisa desse tipo de gente, de qualquer maneira.

\- Obrigado, Gaara. Eu agradeço. – o ruivo assentiu e Metal jogou o prato no chão. – Parece que alguém acabou de comer...

* * *

Depois de colocar o pequeno na cama, Gaara foi embora. Sentado no sofá, Lee observava, quieto, o filho dormindo. Ele colocou a mão sob o próprio peito. Seu corpo estava estranho, como se estivesse dormente, ou algo assim. Mas, ainda sim se sentia tão bem.

Enviou uma mensagem para Ino, agradecendo pela ideia da planta, e então continuou a trabalhar mais um pouco no presente antes de ir dormir.

O que mais o frustrava quando estava acordado, era que sua cabeça sempre retornava ao mesmo ponto ruivo. E o que mais frustrava em seu sono, era que nem ali recebia alguma folga também.

* * *

A partir dali, Gaara só os conseguiu visitar no natal, e Lee estava tão feliz em vê-lo. Ele abriu a porta e, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre si, seu rosto praticamente se iluminou.

\- Gaara. Como você está? – ele o conduziu até dentro e Metal correu em sua direção, chiando.

\- Oi, Lee. Eu só queria deixar alguns presentes. – disse, colocando sua bolsa na mesa de café e puxando algumas caixas enfeitadas.

\- Você não precisava nos trazer nada. Você já fez demais.

Gaara o encarou e Lee podia jurar que seu coração deu um salto.

\- Que tipo de mãe eu seria se não trouxesse presentes para o Metal? – ele perguntou, rindo levemente, deixando-o corado. – Eu não posso ficar muito tempo. Apenas alguns minutos. Eu realmente queria ver vocês dois. Como ele tem estado?

\- Ótimo! Fantástico!

\- Você ligou para o seu pai? – a expressão de Lee caiu e ele olhou para os pés. – Lee, você realmente deveria ligar, ele deve estar preocupado.

\- Eu sei que está... Eu tenho evitado seus telefonemas...

Gaara franziu o cenho e o conduziu para sentar no sofá.

\- Ouça, Lee, eu sei que é difícil, mas você não está se fazendo nenhum bem. Por favor, ligue para seu pai.

\- ...Ok. Eu... Gaara, você... Não importa. – Lee desviou o olhar, sem jeito.

\- 'Eu' o que?

\- Não é importante. Você disse que tinha que ir. Vejo você depois?

Gaara o encarou de maneira insistente.

\- O que você ia dizer?

Os ombros de Lee caíram.

\- É bobagem. Eu estava apenas... pensando... se você iria comigo caso eu visitasse meu pai algum dia. – estremecendo sob o quão estúpido isso tinha soado, rapidamente acrescentou – Eu não gostaria que o Metal se sentisse desconfortável e ele se sente melhor com você, eu entendo se você não poder ir ou mesmo não querer ir, foi uma pergunta realmente estranha de se fazer e eu sei...

\- Eu irei. Só me avise quando. – Gaara disse, efetivamente o cortando, para receber um sorriso desajeitado.

\- Obrigado. – o ruivo assentiu. – Oh! Eu esqueci! Eu tenho algo para você também! - ele saltou e correu para a minúscula árvore de natal no canto, pegando um pacote. Parecia envergonhado quando o entregou. – Desculpe não ser nada especial. Eu só queria ter certeza de ter algo para você e...

\- Lee. Pare de se remendar. Obrigado. Não importa o que seja, tenho certeza de que vou adorar. – Lee acenou com a cabeça rapidamente – Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir agora, minha irmã está esperando por mim lá embaixo.

\- Sim. Claro. Obrigado por passar aqui.

Gaara fechou a bolsa e permaneceu em sua frente por um segundo, com uma expressão insegura no rosto. E, então, abriu levemente os braços. Ele estava oferecendo um abraço?

\- Te vejo depois?

Lee sorriu, fechando os braços ao seu redor, com entusiasmo.

\- Sim! – se ele exagerou na força, o outro não deixou transparecer. É só que estava tão feliz. – Te vejo em breve! Obrigado por tudo, Gaara!

Gaara foi embora rindo, mas estremecendo sob a altura em que Lee se despedia em suas palavras.

Observando a porta, Lee e mordeu o lábio e suspirou, se desviando rapidamente para seu celular. Conferindo as horas, estava em tempo da soneca de Metal, então o colocou para dormir com alguma dificuldade e entrou no quarto. Quando sentou a cama, o contato do pai já estava visível na tela.

Assim que, finalmente, conseguiu encontrar coragem para discar, seu coração estava batendo tão rápido que não conseguia respirar direito. Do outro lado da linha, o homem atendeu logo na segunda chamada.

\- Lee? É você? Você está bem? – o som daquela voz pareceu ser-lhe o suficiente para arder os olhos. Ele fechou as pálpebras com força, muito engasgado para responder. – Lee?

\- Sim, pai. Estou aqui. – sua respiração estava agitada e ele mordeu o polegar, não conseguindo reter as lágrimas.

\- Lee, o que aconteceu? Onde você está? Eu não tive notícias suas por dois meses. Você está bem?

Seu pai parecia tão afetado, Gaara estava certo em fazê-lo ligar. Lee sentiu-se terrível, mas também não sabia o que dizer.

\- Muita coisa mudou desde que... Eu falei com você na última... Eu não quero falar com você por telefone, pai, eu acho que é algo que eu deveria contar pessoalmente. Tudo bem assim?

\- Tudo bem. Claro que está bem! Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Lee! Este foi o maior tempo que já passamos sem nos falar! Eu estava tão preocupado!

\- Eu sei, pai. Me desculpe.

\- Lee, não chore. Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Falaremos sobre isso. Quando você pode vir? – a pergunta o fez chorar ainda forte. Ele nem sequer tinha um carro. – O que há de errado?

\- Me desculpe. Eu sinto tanto, pai. – Lee soluçou e cobriu a boca, não conseguindo evitar-se de desabar.

Mas seu pai o ouviu com atenção e tentou acalmá-lo.

* * *

Gaara não veria Lee até alguns dias após o natal. Não que esperasse o encontrar tão cedo, mas ainda era triste pensar nesses termos. Sentia sua falta. Os dois trocavam mensagens frequentemente, mas não acontecia nada em especial para ser convidado à sua casa, nos últimos dias ele parecia sempre ocupado.

Num dia, recebeu uma foto de Metal em seu kigurumi e gorro de natal e, instantaneamente, se tornou o plano de fundo do seu celular (mesmo que não fosse admitir isso tão fácil). E também havia os presentes de Lee.

Ele enquadrou a impressão de mão e pegada Metal em sua mesa, com um sorriso – e escreveu a data atrás, porque Lee havia esquecido disso. No pacote que havia ganhado da ultima vez que esteve por lá, curiosamente, havia um panda de pelúcia. Junto com o presente havia uma nota que dizia:

 _ **Eu queria comprar algo, mas não tinha dinheiro o suficiente. Sinto muito. A primeira vez que te vi, você me lembrou um panda, então eu te costurei um! Espero que não esteja tão ruim! Eu não costuro a um tempo...**_

E, droga, se não era o panda de pelúcia mais bonitinho que Gaara já viu na vida. O fato de Lee ter feito com suas próprias mãos só o tornava mais especial. E, bom, se alguém em sua casa notou que agora tinha um panda de pelúcia sobre sua cama, foram gentis o suficiente para não dizerem nada.

Para Metal, Gaara comprou alguns brinquedos e um conjunto de mantas para o seu berço portátil. Assim que viu, Lee percebeu que era muito caro, mas agradeceu que alguém gastasse tanto dinheiro com seu filho. Já para ele, roupas, o que era estranho. Ele deve ter notado que não tinha muitas peças quentes para vestir... Ganhou um suéter, calças de moletom e um pijama bem legal.

Em sua caixa, por baixo de tudo, havia uma foto emoldurada. Gaara deve ter tirado sem que percebesse. Foi quando Metal ficou tão excitado por ter abraçado seu papai e ele estava sorrindo tão abertamente. Lee foi, facilmente, levado às lágrimas por ter aquele momento capturado.

Ultimamente estava trabalhando muito mais do que era normal próximo aos feriados. Quando o ano novo se aproximou, estava completamente drenado. Precisava dormir. Felizmente, Metal já não estava mais gritando o tempo todo. Seu filho estava mais confortável na casa, ainda que não se comportasse da maneira adequada. E Lee tentava. Tentava muito. Ele, muitas vezes, começava a brincar com o Metal, mas ele não respondia. O máximo que conseguia fazer era acessar o VUDU e assistir Bubble Guppies juntos.

Lee poderia jurar que poderia recitar cada episódio de cor, neste momento. Ele tinha criado o hábito de enviar pequenos clipes aleatórios para Gaara sobre o almoço de Nonny e isso o resultava em trocar várias mensagens com ele, próximo ao meio dia 'Que horas são?', 'É hora do almoço!', 'É hora do almoço!', 'Ei, o que tem para o almoço?!'.

Nenhum deles entendia bem porque se apegaram tanto nesse desenho, mas era tarde demais para se perguntar agora.

 _Quando você está pretendendo visitar o seu pai?_

 _ **Não tenho certeza. Eu realmente não consigo decidir, considerando que não tenho um carro.**_

 _Eu pensava ter sido por isso que você me pediu para ir com você. Eu ia dirigir._

 _ **É um passeio bem longo. São 3 horas de estrada.**_

 _Não perguntei a distância. Perguntei quando você quer ir._

 _ **Você sempre foi tão atrevido assim?**_

 _Me disseram que é um dom. E então? Gostaria de ir em breve? Podemos ir no próximo fim de semana. Posso trocar o turno que me agendaram no domingo à noite. A menos que você não possa sair do trabalho..._

 _ **Eu posso tentar. Caso contrário, podemos tentar no fim de semana depois, se não se importar.**_

 _Claro que não. De qualquer forma, o que você está pretendendo fazer para o Ano Novo?_

 _ **Nada. Ficarei sentado em casa a noite inteira.**_

 _Quer que eu dê uma passada?_

 _ **Por favor?**_

 _Eu estarei aí._

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

Sassy-gay-Gaara deveria ser uma religião.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:**

Sim, nem 24h depois do capitulo passado PORQUE EU TO ALOCA PRA COMPARTILHAR ESSE NEGÓCIO

xoxox

 **Capítulo 5**

Antes de Gaara sair estava separando alguns lanches, como sempre fazia antes de ver Lee. E havia muitas opções dessa vez, já que seu pai estava dando uma festa de ano novo. Inclusive, falando nele...

\- Onde você está indo, filho? – Rasa perguntou, da porta da cozinha, e Gaara fechou os olhos, praguejando mentalmente por ter sido pego – Você vai sair com Ino?

\- Sim. – respondeu, se virando com uma expressão inocente – Isso é um problema?

\- Não. – claro que não era. Felizmente seria uma coisa a menos que seu pai precisaria lidar por agora. – Mas se você está saindo, eu preferiria que me ligasse caso precise de alguma carona para casa e não dirigisse hoje à noite.

\- Eu não vou beber. – Sério, quantas pessoas...?

\- Sim, sim. Mas todos sabemos como é quando Ino está por perto. – Gaara queria gritar que aquilo só aconteceu uma vez, mas decidiu se manter quieto. Não importava, de qualquer maneira.

\- Posso ir agora ou...? – Rasa suspirou e gesticulou para dar-lhe espaço em deixar o cômodo, o que ele fez graciosamente, praticamente correndo para fora da casa.

Gaara chegou no apartamento de Lee em menos de 5 minutos. Estacionou seu carro no lugar certo e subiu as escadas, com o coração estranhamente parecendo pular um pouco a cada degrau superado. Talvez estivesse sedentário demais. Ele bateu na porta e ouviu um grito abafado 'Está aberta!', essa era a primeira vez.

Assim que empurrou a porta, já conseguia ouvir os passinhos apressados de Metal correndo em sua direção. Essa visão nunca deixaria de arrancar-lhe um sorriso. Ele o pegou e entrou. Lee estava na cozinha fazendo alguma coisa, então Gaara se aproximou e começou a descarregar sua mochila na mesa próxima, o surpreendendo com a quantidade de coisas que tirou ali de dentro.

\- Meu pai está fazendo uma festa de ano novo. Então, é claro que ele comprou quitutes para durar até a próxima virada. – forneceu e Lee sorriu.

\- Obrigado por nos trazer alguns. – disse e Gaara assentiu. Metal estava com um palitinho de cenoura na mão, sorrindo.

\- Nom nom.

Gaara concordou.

\- Sim. Nom nom. – o menino ofereceu sua peça mordida e ele sacudiu a cabeça – Não, obrigado, Metal. Você come esse. – mas Metal insistiu e Gaara tinha uma agonia de germes, mas mandou a agonia pro quinto dos infernos porque, assim que comeu o pedaço de cenoura, a criança gritou de prazer e o abraçou. Valia a pena, mesmo que quase passasse mal ao imaginar de onde havia vindo aquilo. – O que você está fazendo?

\- Cidra de maçã. Eu fiquei com vontade, mas não consegui achar no supermercado. – Gaara colocou Metal no chão e se aproximou do balcão, olhando para a panela.

\- Você está fazendo muito. – notou e Lee sorriu, concordando.

\- É que eu amo cidra de maçã. – disse, se sentindo um pouco quente com Gaara tão próximo de si.

\- Eu também. – concordou, olhando para cima. Ele era tão baixinho, que tudo o que queria era apertá-lo. E aqueles olhos, de novo. Lee não conseguia prestar atenção a muita coisa quando olhando para eles. – Você está bem?

\- Sim! Desculpe! Voei por um momento. – riu nervosamente.

\- Por que? Você não está dormindo o suficiente? Você pode ir para a cama se quiser, não precisamos assistir à queima de fogos. – Lee balançou a cabeça, não podendo negar que, com essa informação, cogitou se Gaara pretendia passar a noite. O pensamento o emocionou.

\- Não, estou bem. Apenas trabalhei muito entre os feriados. Eu adoraria ver a queima de fogos com você.

Ainda havia algum tempo até a virada, e, assim que o relógio marcou 8:30, eles perceberam que, só porque era ano novo, não significava que Metal não tivesse horário para dormir. O menino já estava bocejando e choramingando, enjoadinho.

Gaara o colocou em seus pijamas enquanto Lee enchia a mamadeira e desligava todas as luzes na sala de estar. Assim que Metal se acomodou com seu leite, os dois sentaram-se ao chão, na frente do berço, para a rotina da história de ninar. Era sempre tão bom ouvir a leitura de Lee. Gaara nunca se cansava.

Quando o Metal dormiu e o livro acabou, Lee se pôs de pé, ajudando o outro logo após e se dirigindo para a cozinha. Ele separou os copos com a cidra e, então, foi em direção ao quarto, com Gaara o seguindo com sua mochila a tiracolo.

\- Eu não tenho uma televisão aqui. Apenas a sala de estar. – disse com uma expressão triste. – Lamento, não poderemos ver a queima de fogos.

O ruivo acenou bruscamente com a mão, tirando o notebook da bolsa e sentando-se na cama para liga-lo. Lee se colocou ao seu lado, curioso para descobrir porque Gaara estava abrindo o VUDU em vez de procurar alguma transmissão ao vivo, mas não perguntou.

\- Que tipo de filme você gosta? – ele o perguntou.

\- Comédia é o meu favorito, seguido por ação. E você?

\- Horror. Na maioria das vezes é a própria comédia, honestamente.

Lee sorriu.

\- Então vamos assistir a um filme de terror. Há algum bom?

\- Hum... Wish Upon acabou de sair. Você quer dar uma olhada? – o outro rapaz encolheu os ombros. Na verdade, ele não gostava de filmes de terror, então não tinha ideia de como era. Nunca prestou atenção aos trailers.

Eles acabaram assistindo o tal Wish Upon.

Quando Gaara disse que, muitas vezes achava os filmes de terror engraçados, Lee não achava que estivesse falando sério. Era sim. Ele riu tão forte em uma cena que estava perto das lágrimas e, por isso, tiveram que pausar o filme. Lee começou a gargalhar por conta do desespero do outro e, então ambos estavam rindo tão alto que ficou difícil respirar.

Tudo porque um velho morreu em uma banheira.

Lee não ria tanto assim há eras e, eventualmente, mesmo demorando um pouco, eles conseguiram parar. Mas, alguns segundos depois, se entreolhavam e começavam tudo novamente. Ele esperava que houvesse mais cenas que fizessem Gaara rir tanto assim mais vezes.

Do meio pro fim, acabou não descobrindo sobre as cenas, porque a quietude o fez olhar de relance para o lado e Gaara havia adormecido. Como o notebook lentamente havia migrado para o seu colo, ele tinha se posicionado cada vez mais perto. Quando adormeceu, acabou por se manter encostado ao ombro de Lee.

Ele moveu o braço para que a cabeça de Gaara não estivesse encostada no osso duro, e escorregasse de leve até que se apoiasse em seu peito. Era uma sensação tão calorosa tê-lo dormindo em cima de si que permaneceu por um tempo apenas a observar seus detalhes. O cabelo ruivo era tão bonito, especialmente quando caía desordenado, em contraste com a pele.

Lee fechou o aparelho, colocando-o em sua mesa de cabeceira. Com a única fonte de luz apagada, ficaram no escuro e ele se organizou, escorregando no travesseiro para que ficasse ao seu lado. Envolvendo os braços em torno de Gaara, ele enterrou o nariz nos fios vermelhos e fechou os olhos. Lee dormiu sorrindo.

Quando Gaara despertou, sentiu-se aquecido. Em algum momento da noite, havia virado para o outro lado, mas Lee permanecia o segurando. Ino sempre dizia que abraçar era a sensação mais confortável de todas. Agora, ele entendia o porquê. Uma olhada para o relógio e ainda eram 2 da manhã... Quando eles teriam caído no sono?

Bom, já que seu corpo o estava permitindo descansar, dessa vez, Gaara decidiu que simplesmente aproveitaria. Ele se moveu um pouco no aperto de Lee, ficando mais confortável e, então, adormeceu

Metal os acordou às 7 da manhã, o que era, sinceramente, mais tempo do que qualquer um deles geralmente dormia. Gaara se sentia mais cansado agora do que quando ele não conseguia dormir nada. Lee, por outro lado, estava super energizado e se avermelhou quando percebeu que seus braços ainda estavam envolvidos na cintura do ruivo.

\- Desculpe. - ele pediu e se afastou. Porém, ambos sentiram instantaneamente a falta de calor.

No fim, tiveram uma manhã bem doméstica. Lee foi até o berço para trocar a fralda de Metal e colocá-lo em roupas novas, enquanto Gaara entrou na cozinha para fazer algum desjejum.

Se reagrupando no sofá, Gaara o estendeu uma caneca com café, surpreendentemente da maneira exata como gostava, o que o agradou bastante notar. Ele deu a Metal uma mamadeira com suco e o menino rastejou até seu colo para beber.

Lee agarrou um cobertor e abriu sobre todos, sentando-se mais perto de Gaara do que normalmente faria. Ele espalhou os dois braços pela parte de trás do sofá, enquanto o outro ligava a TV. Metal começou a cantar 'Bubbie Gubbie' e ambos suspiraram em resignação, colocando no desenho e assistindo a manhã inteira.

Isto era mais próximo que Lee já havia chegado em se sentir parte de uma família própria. Sentado lado a lado no sofá com alguém com quem se importava profundamente e o filho no colo, sob uma manta macia no frio de ano novo.

 _Vai ser um ano bom._

Pensou, com um olhar determinado e um sorriso. Gaara bocejou ao seu lado, encostando a cabeça sobre si e Lee, então, desceu o braço de onde estava, o aconchegando em torno do ruivo. Eles ficaram tão juntos que Metal deslocou-se, se acomodando melhor nas pernas dos dois. O calor no coração de Lee não poderia ficar maior.

 _Não. Vai ser um ano maravilhoso._

* * *

\- Pai. – Rasa levantou o olhar do jornal para encontrar o do filho caçula. – Eu gostaria de ir a um lugar neste fim de semana. Posso?

\- Você nunca me perguntou antes. Por que está perguntando agora?

\- Vai levar o fim de semana inteiro.

Rasa assentiu e baixou o jornal.

\- Onde você vai? – Isso é estranho. Seu pai nunca havia perguntado antes.

\- Se eu lhe der uma resposta honesta, você vai deixar? – o pai ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Gaara suspirou. – Meu amigo não vê seu pai há um tempo, ele mora a 3 horas de distância e ele não tem um carro, então eu queria leva-lo.

\- Você tem amigos além de Ino? – ele falou surpreso e Gaara franziu o cenho. – Desculpe, não achei que você ainda estivesse fazendo novos amigos. Qual o nome dele?

\- Rock Lee.

\- Onde o pai mora?

\- No mesmo estado, apenas 3 horas a norte.

Rasa assentiu.

\- Quando você vai?

\- Se eu puder ir, cedo. Não quero pegar no volante a noite.

Rasa estava orgulhoso disso, pelo menos.

\- Quero que você me ligue quando chegar lá. – ele disse e Gaara assentiu. – Não me faça me arrepender disso.

\- Você pode considerar um presente de aniversário adiantado. – o pai soltou um pequeno xingamento – Você esqueceu que estava chegado, não é?

\- Feliz aniversário antecipado, filho. Se divirta.

* * *

\- Seu pai realmente não se importou? – perguntou Lee, surpreso e Gaara encolheu os ombros.

Mas, então, perceberam que havia um problema. Eles não tinham uma cadeirinha de criança. Lee não precisava de uma, até porque não tinha carro, então gemeram em desacordo e Gaara bateu sua cabeça contra a lataria do veículo.

\- Fique aqui, Lee. Eu volto já. – disse, entrando e dando a partida.

Lee gritou alguma coisa, mas Gaara saiu com pressa. Ele sabia que se o deixasse falar, seria pra implorar que não gastasse dinheiro com isso.

* * *

Gaara voltou uma hora depois, mais frustrado do que antes. Ele não estacionou o carro, pois assim não teria espaço para instalar o assento. Aquela coisa era enorme e desnecessária. Após cerca de 20 minutos tentando encaixar aquele negócio, Lee apareceu com uma cara emburrada.

\- Você não precisava comprar um assento de carro, Gaara.

\- Sim, eu precisava. Temos que ver seu pai. E agora eu tenho um assento para utilidades futuras. Agora me dê o Metal e veja se você descobre como funciona essa monstruosidade.

Em pouco menos de trinta minutos eles pegaram a estrada, quase 2 horas após a hora de partida original. Gaara não estava feliz. Lee não estava feliz. Metal estava dormindo.

Um tempo de viagem depois, Lee começou a falar. Estava muito estressado antes, mas agora tinha suavizado em boa parte. Além disso, Gaara empacotou várias coisas para comer, de modo que foi capaz de aliviar sua dor de cabeça.

Ele não estava comendo bem. Não tinha muito dinheiro para nada além de contas e Metal continuava precisando sempre de mais leite, mais fraldas, mais lenços umedecidos. Lee simplesmente não tinha os fundos necessários para bancar uma criança. A verdade é que ficava muito agradecido toda vez que Gaara aparecia, pois geralmente trazia com ele uma variedade de frutas e vegetais. Lee costumava argumentar contra isso, mas o ruivo não sabia que, às vezes, fruta era a única coisa que ele comia num dia inteiro.

\- Obrigado por me levar.

\- Lee, você sabe que eu teria feito, antes mesmo de você ter pedido. Você precisa de apoio da sua família neste momento. Isso te ajudará a melhorar.

\- Eu tenho seu apoio, que já me ajudou a melhorar. – disse calmamente enquanto comia em um sanduíche feito por Gaara. Ele fazia sanduíches realmente bons.

\- Eu sempre estarei aqui para ajudar, mas às vezes você precisa de sua família.

\- Você é... – Lee começou, corando instantaneamente e olhando para baixo. – Você é importante para mim, como família.

\- Fico feliz em saber. Você também é importante para mim.

Lee se animou.

\- Sério?

Gaara zombou.

\- Você acha que eu faria metade das coisas que eu faço por você para qualquer um?

Ele corou novamente e suas mãos começaram a suar. Ele enxugou em suas calças.

\- Eu... eu não sei. Você é muito gentil, não me surpreenderia se fizesse.

O ruivo sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não. Eu sou muito gentil com você. Não sou tão legal com todo mundo.

\- Eu acho tão difícil de acreditar. Por que você foi legal comigo, então? O que eu fiz para merecer?

\- Eu apenas te vi e você pareceu que estava precisando de um tempo, e eu quis dá-lo a você. Claro que não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ter o Metal e ele ter gostado de mim.

\- O Metal não gosta de você, Gaara. Ele ama você. – Gaara sorriu suavemente e assentiu. – E eu posso ver o porquê. – completou.

Da direção, Gaara o olhou de relance e seu tom e expressão o fizeram se sentir formigar. Um formigamento bastante feliz.

* * *

\- Você pode me fazer um favor? – perguntou, nervosamente. – Você acha que pode esperar aqui com o Metal? Eu só preciso explicar as coisas ao meu pai antes de entrar com um bebê. Eu não quero que ele fique muito impactado.

\- Sim claro. – ele respondeu enquanto estacionava.

Lee sorriu, antes de puxar o ar e soltar num expiro longo. Assim que saiu do carro, Gaara viu um homem que parecia exatamente como ele abrir a porta e o puxar para um abraço, e não pôde evitar de sorrir.

Gai o conduziu para dentro tão rápido. Como se ele fosse congelar até morrer se ficasse lá fora mais um segundo.

\- Lee! Estou tão feliz em vê-lo! Kakashi! Lee está aqui!

Foi-se ouvido um barulho no andar de cima e não muito tempo depois, Kakashi desceu as escadas rapidamente e sorriu para ele. Então, o acertou no ombro.

\- Ficamos preocupados, seu tolo. – ele repreendeu, o abraçando logo depois. – Não me faça isso de novo. – e foi o bastante para Lee começar a chorar. – Lee?

\- Sobre o que você queria nos contar? – Gai perguntou, enquanto conduziam Lee em direção à sala de estar, para sentá-lo.

\- Eu... me desculpe. Eu sinto muito. Eu estraguei tudo. – a respiração dele era errática, misturando lágrimas e soluços. Os dois homens se entreolharam, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Você não estragou tudo. Você está aqui agora. O que aconteceu? Nós vamos te ajudar.

Mas suas palavras agradáveis apenas fizeram Lee chorar mais. Ele sentia que não merecia essa delicadeza.

\- Eu, hum... – ele tentou se controlar um pouco. – É uma história embaraçosa, pai. Eu estou muito envergonhado do que fiz... – de repente, desejou que Gaara estivesse ali com ele. E apertou seu telefone com força, antes de começar. – Quando eu tinha quase 18 anos conheci uma garota... Ela foi muito legal comigo e... estávamos em uma festa e eu... eu dormi com ela. – ele podia sentir seu rosto queimar. Não queria admitir nada daquilo, especialmente para seu pai e Kakashi, mas se não contasse a eles, perguntariam quando vissem o Metal. – Eu estava bêbado e ela me deu um toco... Foi realmente embaraçoso, mas então ela apareceu em minha casa há dois meses... – Lee não conseguiu continuar após essa parte.

Gai e Kakashi estavam olhando para ele com tanta suavidade, não o estavam julgando, mas, até então, eles não sabiam. Eles o julgariam assim que encontrassem Metal. Lee cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

\- Lee. – seu pai começou, calmamente. – Lee está tudo bem. O que aconteceu? Estamos aqui. Apenas conte-nos. – Lee chorou novamente e balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu... eu não consigo te dizer. Mas posso te mostrar. – pegou, então, seu telefone e ligou para Gaara.

\- Ei Lee, você está pronto? - a voz dele foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo consideravelmente.

\- Sim. Obrigado.

Ao som da chamada finalizada, Lee guardou o telefone, se colocando a encarar a porta da frente. Isso fez os dois homens acompanharem o seu olhar e aguardarem. Um minuto depois, a porta abriu e, como a luz não estava ligada, eles não conseguiam ver muito bem.

Na entrada, Gaara tirou os seus sapatos e os de Metal, e caminhou até a área iluminada da sala de estar. Os olhos de Gai se arregalaram quando viu o menino. Aquele cabelo, aquelas sobrancelhas, não havia dúvidas de que era seu neto.

\- Pai, Kakashi, este é meu filho, Metal. – Lee disse com um tom que não soava como ele mesmo.

Gai olhou para Metal, pensativo, e levantou-se do sofá, caminhando até ele. Quando chegou na frente deles, Metal escondeu o rosto no pescoço do pescoço do ruivo.

\- Mama.

Gaara franziu a testa.

\- Metal. Diga oi ao seu avô. – o repreendeu, calmamente.

\- Nã! – ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Quem é você? - Gai perguntou-lhe e Gaara o olhou, sem saber ao certo qual seria a melhor resposta.

\- Este é Gaara. Ele é o único motivo... A única razão pela qual eu liguei para você, ou mesmo consegui superar essas últimas semanas. Metal o chama de mama. – Gai voltou-se para olhar Lee.

\- Onde está a mãe dele?

Lee suspirou.

\- Ela sumiu. Ela apareceu em minha casa com ele e foi embora no dia seguinte. Não deixou nenhum contato.

\- Ela simplesmente abandonou o seu bebê? – perguntou Kakashi, surpreso e desgostoso. – Quem diabos faz isso?

\- Por que o Metal te chama de mama? – Gai perguntou e Gaara encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu o conheci no supermercado. Eu estava trabalhando, Lee mal conseguia funcionar direito e Metal se aproximou de mim e me chamou de mama. Eu pensei que ele estava me perguntando onde estava sua mãe, e então encontramos Lee, mas sempre que ele me vê, ele diz 'mama', então acho que é isso o que eu sou agora. – Lee deixou-se rir e balançou a cabeça.

\- Lee, acho que você deveria contar a história um pouco mais. – Kakashi disse e o rapaz assentiu, com um suspiro.

Ele explicou o que aconteceu quando a mãe de Metal partiu, como ele vendeu seu carro para pagar as necessidades, saiu da faculdade para conseguir outro trabalho e comprar coisas que Metal precisava, o ódio inicial do filho contra ele que já tinha terminado, seus problemas de abandono, o encontro com Gaara, quão grande foi a ajuda dele e de Ino em seus momentos de necessidade. Tudo o que podia lembrar, envergonhado de contar-lhes o quanto Gaara significava para ele agora.

\- Lee, devo dizer, estou muito decepcionado. – Gai começou, esfregando o rosto. Ele estava chorando e Lee se sentiu terrível. Queria implorar ao pai por perdão, queria se castigar por decepcionar tanto seu pai! Gai olhou para ele com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. – Eu não comprei nenhum presente de Natal! Ele perdeu o ano novo! Você perdeu o ano novo! Oh, Lee! O Natal poderia ter sido maravilhoso nessa casa novamente! Eu poderia ter comprado os brinquedos mais maravilhosos e brincado na neve... – Gaara estava impressionado em conhecer alguém que falasse mais e ainda mais rápido do que Lee. Então Lee começou a chorar também e o ruivo apenas olhou para Kakashi que ergueu os ombros.

\- Então você não está chateado pelo Metal? – perguntou e seu pai o abraçou.

\- Claro que Não! Mas que bênção! Você deveria ter me contado mais cedo! O que é mais adorável do que uma criança?! Uma criança lhe concede a juventude eterna! É uma coisa tão maravilhosa! – Gaara nunca pensou que iria trocar um olhar de confusão com um bebê, mas aqui estava ele, olhando para Metal e ambos observando Gai e Lee, como se fosse a coisa mais estranha que já haviam visto.

Enquanto isso tudo estava acontecendo, Kakashi caminhou lentamente até eles e se curvou para olhar para Metal nos olhos.

\- Oi, carinha. – ele disse e o menino acenou com um sorriso. O sorriso o cativou instantaneamente.

\- Nu. – Metal apontou para Kakashi. – Nunu.

\- Nunu?

Gaara suspirou.

\- Metal, ele não é um coelho. – o homem parecia confuso. – Nyuszi significa coelho em húngaro. Ele, de alguma forma, mudou o idioma na televisão quando estávamos assistindo a um desenho sobre coelhos.

\- Nunu! – Metal estava muito excitado e levantou os braços para Kakashi pegá-lo, o que ele fez com alegria, mesmo diante uma singela careta do ruivo com o fato da criança o ter abandonado assim, tão facilmente.

Quando Gai e Lee terminaram, se viraram para Gaara e Kakashi e os avistaram um de braços cruzados com cara de enterro e o outro segurando Metal enquanto ele acariciava seu cabelo dizendo 'Nunu'.

\- Metal, filho, Kakashi não é um coelho.

\- Por que ele foi para o Kakashi e não veio para mim? – perguntou Gai, claramente chateado.

\- Só anote aí como outra coisa em que sou melhor do que você. – Kakashi disse, simplesmente.

\- Venha aqui, Metal! Vem pro o vovô! – Gai estendeu os braços e o menino abraçou o pescoço de Kakashi.

\- Nu!

Gaara franziu a testa.

\- Agora eu não consigo dizer se ele está dizendo não ou coelho...

Quando Gai começou a chorar por não receber amor de seu neto, Lee caminhou até ele.

\- Obrigado, Gaara.

Ele assentiu, sorrindo.

\- Não tem de quê, Lee.

Mesmo que Lee tivesse que se curvar um pouco para abraça-lo, no momento em que sentiu os braços de Gaara em suas costas, ele não quis se separar. Era como se seu corpo ficasse mais leve no instante em que o tocou e sentiu que precisava daquela sensação para sempre.

* * *

Eles montaram o berço portátil de Metal no quarto de Lee enquanto Gai os observava pela entrada. Era engraçado vê-los argumentar sobre a forma adequada que Metal gostava de seus bichos de pelúcia. Lee entregou Gaara a mamadeira, enquanto trocava as roupas do menino e, assim que saiu para buscar o leite, Gai entrou no quarto e se sentou ao lado de seu filho e seu neto.

\- Então, Gaara... – Gai começou, vendo o rosto do filho se tornar em um belo tom rosado – O que há entre vocês?

\- Oh-oh. Nada.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Nada mesmo?

Lee olhou para ele e mordeu o lábio.

\- Não.

\- Mas você quer que haja alguma coisa? – esclareceu e o rosto do rapaz se tornou um tom mais escuro. – Tudo bem, se você admitir, Lee. Ele é claramente especial. Ele trata seu filho muito bem.

A expressão de Lee se iluminou.

\- Sim, ele faz um trabalho fantástico, não é? Às vezes eu até acho que ele é realmente a mãe do Metal com a forma como ele age com o meu filho. – disse com um sorriso e Gai assentiu.

\- Então, qual é o seu plano? – perguntou e o outro olhou para ele.

\- Que plano?

\- Para se juntar com Gaara. Você está claramente apaixonado por ele.

Lee corou de novo e riu nervosamente.

\- Eu... eu não acho que ele queira ficar junto a um perdedor como eu. – ele disse, parando um pouco o que fazia, mas então desviou o olhar e continuou trocando Metal.

\- Lee... – antes que seu pai pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Gaara entrou no quarto com a mamadeira.

\- Vocês precisam que eu saia? – ele perguntou, parando onde estava assim que viu os dois sentados um ao lado do outro, conversando.

\- Não. Estava apenas dizendo boa noite. Boa noite, Gaara. – Gai beijou Metal e a criança resmungou. Ele soltou uma gargalhada. – Boa noite, pequeno. Você vai gostar de mim um dia. – com isso, saiu do quarto.

Apagando as luzes, então, colocaram o menino no berço. O dia havia sido longo e cheio de novidades, então ele nem mesmo precisou de uma história, adormeceu feito pedra, de qualquer maneira. Gaara e Lee sentaram-se na cama, em silêncio.

\- Obrigado novamente, Gaara. – ele agradeceu, o ruivo sorriu.

\- De nada.

\- Onde você gostaria de dormir? – perguntou e Gaara olhou para ele. Lee conseguia distinguir seus olhos pela iluminação fraca do poste do lado de fora, atravessando pelo tecido fino das cortinas.

\- Não me importo. Em qualquer lugar está bom, pra mim.

Com isso, de onde estava, Lee foi se inclinando até deitar na cama de costas, havia muito espaço ali. Gaara o seguiu em seus movimentos e permaneceu ao seu lado, quieto, virando o rosto em sua direção ao perceber que ainda era observado. Mesmo em penumbra, ainda era suficiente para enxergarem com detalhes as expressões um do outro, e assim ficaram por um tempo.

\- Dorme aqui comigo. – Lee o pediu, calmamente, recebendo um sorriso em troca.

\- Sim.

Ele moveu o edredom sobre os dois e Gaara não gostava de dormir do lado que estava, então se virou. Não podendo mais encarar seu rosto, Lee se sentiu distante e se moveu na cama para ficar tão perto quanto podia, em uma distância em que também não seria tão estranho. Gaara voltou a cabeça para o lado, o olhando. Lee corou.

\- Você pode me abraçar se quiser. – disse e o viu tentar conter o sorriso de todo jeito.

O frio de antes desapareceu quando os braços de Lee se enrolaram ao seu redor e o puxaram contra o peito. Lee suspirou profundamente em seu aconchego, era um sentimento tão bom ter o corpo dele contra o seu.

Gaara se remexeu um pouco, se fazendo mais confortável naquele abraço e, lentamente, subiu a mão até onde Lee segurava seu peito, colocando-a por cima. Sentiu a mão abaixo entrelaçar os dedos na sua e o ruivo sorriu para a escuridão. Em suas costas, podia sentir o coração dele batendo forte e Lee ficou surpreso por conseguir sentir o compasso do de Gaara também. Talvez isso não fosse tão unilateral quanto pensava? Ele só podia torcer para que sim.

\- Boa noite, Gaara. – sussurrou, o vento de suas palavras fazendo cócegas no pescoço à sua frente.

\- Boa noite, Lee.

Esta noite, Gaara dormiria bem.

* * *

Rasa sentou-se em sua mesa de escritório e suspirou diante à pilha de papéis que tinha que terminar antes de retornar ao gabinete na segunda-feira. Era realmente estressante ser o prefeito, mas, pelo menos, podia ficar tranquilo ao pensar sobre os filhos estarem todos encaminhados. Era algo bem básico, mas, as vezes era todo o otimismo no qual podia se agarrar naqueles dias em que tudo parecia dar errado.

Era um objetivo na vida em que ele se esforçava para cumprir, mas quem disse que a paternidade viúva seria fácil? Bem, acho que ninguém na vida jamais chegou a dizer uma coisa dessas...

O telefone tocou e ele gemeu, realmente torcendo que não fosse Ibiki. Aquele homem sempre ligava com más notícias. Ele atendeu e ficou surpreso ao ouvir a voz de uma mulher.

\- Olá, Sr. Kazekage. Aqui é a Sra. Tsunade Senju, a diretora do ensino médio do colegial. – Uh-oh. Isso não poderia ser bom. Ele tinha dois filhos ali. Sobre qual deveria ser? E por que ela estaria ligando tão tarde da noite? – Lamento incomodá-lo, eu sei que está ocupado, mas eu realmente preciso discutir algo com você sobre seu filho.

\- Meu filho? Qual deles?

\- Gaara.

\- O que ele fez agora? – suspirou, esperando do fundo do coração que não tivesse agido mal em deixa-lo sair pelo fim de semana.

\- Bom... Não há maneira fácil de dizer isso, mas um docente está preocupado sobre a possibilidade dele ter um filho.

Muito bem, Rasa não precisava disso.

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

EU TO GRITANDO GENTE, DESCULPA


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:**

GENTE O RASA BRILHA MUITO MEU DEUS

xoxox

 **Capítulo 6**

O fim de semana foi divertido. No domingo o clima amanheceu ameno, então Gai e Lee puderam levar Metal para brincar lá fora, na neve. Como não costuma nevar muito forte por ali, deu para aproveitar bastante.

Gaara e Kakashi os observavam pela varanda e o ruivo constantemente ficava nervoso toda vez que jogavam Metal um pouco alto demais. Kakashi, divertido, pelo canto do olho, o estava assistindo tencionar levemente toda vez que aquilo acontecia e ria sozinho. Parecia realmente uma mãe.

À distancia, em meio as brincadeiras, Gai ainda estava inquirindo Lee a respeito do rapaz e sobre o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Até mesmo o provocou por terem compartilhado uma cama. Corando furiosamente, Lee continuava a dizer que não queria que Gaara se sentisse preso a um filho que nem mesmo era dele. Mas, mesmo conseguindo entender seu argumento, Gai não conseguia associar Gaara a esse tipo de preocupação. Ele parecia amar Metal tanto quanto seu filho.

Mais tarde, quando equiparam o carro para partir, os dois homens puxaram Lee em um canto para conversar enquanto Gaara prendia um bebê bastante cansado na sua cadeirinha no banco de trás. Ele deu-lhe uma mamadeira, mas a criança mal chegou na metade e adormeceu em 5 minutos, sem nem conseguir tirar da boca.

Gai e Kakashi continuaram a fazer perguntas sobre alguns detalhes. Eles foram tão prestativos em insistir em "emprestar" (entre aspas, pois não tinham nenhuma intenção de exigir retorno) algum dinheiro para Lee. Haviam perguntado a respeito de Lee voltar a morar com eles, mas entenderam, no segundo que ele virou-se para olhar o ruivo ao longe, que não havia a menor probabilidade disso.

Gaara ficou jogando um pouco em seu celular para dar-lhes privacidade, até que Lee terminasse de se despedir e se aproximasse do carro. Ele já havia dito um adeus formal, então desta vez apenas acenou antes de dar a partida.

A viagem foi bem confortável. Dessa vez, Kakashi e Gai haviam preparado alguns petiscos, mas Gaara não estava com fome e Lee permanecia muito avoado, pensando. Era muito estranho, ele quase nunca calava a boca, então era difícil simplesmente aceitar o silêncio. Durante todo o trajeto, eles apenas mantiveram os olhos na estrada.

Depois que estacionou em frente ao apartamento, Lee o convidou para entrar, mas teve que recusar.

\- Eu realmente tenho que ir pra casa. Meu pai disse que precisava falar comigo.

Ele assentiu lentamente, e, com isso, Gaara o ajudou a levar a bagagem até o andar de cima. Mas, assim que fez menção a ir embora, sentiu os braços se envolverem ao seu redor, em um abraço apertado.

\- Obrigado por tudo.

Ele sorriu suavemente. Havia pensado que Lee poderia ter se irritado com alguma coisa que havia feito, devido ao pouco que falou no caminho da volta.

\- Não foi nada. – respondeu. Logo deu um beijo em Metal e saiu.

Lee se inclinou para pegar o filho e congelou no meio do caminho ao nota-lo erguer os bracinhos em sua direção. Aquilo foi maravilhoso. Mais do que tudo, desejou poder compartilhar esse momento com Gaara... Ultimamente esse andava sendo um sentimento bastante recorrente.

* * *

Quando Gaara entrou em casa, seu pai já o esperava sentado à mesa de jantar. Ele estava esfregando o rosto com frustração, o que levou ao pensamento imediato de 'droga, ele está de mau humor'.

\- Gaara! Exatamente o _garoto_ com quem eu queria conversar. Sim usei a palavra ' _garoto_ ' e não ' _homem_ ' porque você não tem idade suficiente para tomar decisões adultas. – Gaara olhou-o confuso e sentou-se na mesa à sua frente.

\- Do que você está falando, pai? – perguntou finalmente, olhando Rasa como se tivesse crescido 3 cabeças em seus ombros.

\- Só tenho algumas coisas sobre as quais eu preciso discutir com você. Número um, Bubble Guppies...

\- Eu lhe disse que comprei isso pra mim...

\- Sim sim, você disse. O que eu me forcei a acreditar. O que nos leva ao ponto dois, eu estava olhando as suas faturas do cartão de crédito...

\- Que eu paguei com meu próprio dinheiro.

\- É, você pagou. Mas eu achei curioso que havia um desconto de R$427 em uma loja... Ah, como é o nome? Carters! Sim, uma loja bem conhecida de roupas para bebês. – Gaara sabia a direção que isso estava tomando. Ele apenas revirou os olhos. – Não arraste os olhos para mim, _jovenzinho_. – Rasa realmente destacou a palavra. – Alguns extratos bancários depois, você também comprou algo na Babies-R-US? E agora eu estou recebendo ligações da escola sobre você lendo livros para pais... Quero dizer, Gaara. Você não pode ser tão estúpido. Eu te pedi uma coisa, uma única coisa, quando fui eleito prefeito e foi...

\- Para não dar motivos para atenção indesejada ou escândalos. - eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- e aqui está você, fazendo de tudo ao seu alcance para criar o maior escândalo sobre eu não ser capaz sequer de manter meu filho caçula longe de atividades inapropriadas! Você tem 17 anos! Você é jovem demais para ser pai! – ele esfregou as têmporas, frustrado, e respirou lentamente. – Ok. Estou mais calmo. Gaara. Que porra. É. Essa.

\- Posso falar agora? É minha vez? Vai permitir que a _criança_ fale?

\- Gaara, você realmente está me testando hoje.

\- Bem, pai, o que posso dizer? Oh, que tal você lembrar que eu gosto de homens? Oh, desculpe, eu quis dizer _meninos_ porque, aparentemente, eu tenho 5 anos. Eu sei que você sabe disso, porque você me ignorou por uma semana quando eu te contei. Quando diabos eu tive tempo para transar com uma garota? Eu nem mesmo transei com um cara ainda. – argumentou e Rasa fechou os olhos, tentando capturar um breve segundo de paciência.

\- Então, você não é pai?

\- Não.

\- Oh, obrigado meu d...

\- Eu sou mãe, na verdade. – ele não pôde deixar de adicionar, sorridente. Rasa levantou os olhos com uma expressão demarcada pela confusão e exasperação.

\- Gaara, e o que isso significa? – quase gemeu, esfregando o rosto novamente.

\- Isso significa que, embora eu não tenha filhos, eu sou amigo de alguém que tem um e eu o estou ajudando com o bebê. Metal não tem mãe e me chama de mama. É com ele que eu estou gastando dinheiro. – Rasa olhou para Gaara, mais confuso do que antes.

\- Por que?

\- Eu o amo. – Gaara disse simplesmente.

\- O bebê ou o pai? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Gaara praticamente gaguejou diante a questão. Isso não ia acabar bem.

\- O-o bebê. Metal.

\- Quantos anos tem o pai? – Rasa continou, notando o filho estremecer.

\- Ele acabou de completar 20. – disse calmamente, Rasa suspirou.

\- Quantos anos tem o bebê?

\- Um ano e 8 meses.

\- Por que eu deveria deixar você ser amigo de alguém que faz escolhas terríveis como essa? Ele tinha, o quê? Dezessete, quando emprenhou a pobre menina? – os olhos de Gaara praticamente chisparam com o seu temperamento.

\- 'a pobre menina'? Ela escondeu o bebê até decidir que não o queria mais, apareceu, jogou para o Lee e foi embora. Não se atreva a falar mal dele. Ele é a pessoa mais legal que eu já conheci na porra da minha vida.

\- Olha a língua! – sibilou e o filho bateu as mãos na mesa.

\- Não! Você não pode julgar os meus amigos como se fosse o todo-poderoso senhor da moral e dos bons costumes! Principalmente quando você se casou com a mamãe e 5 meses depois, Temari nasceu! Uau, eu me pergunto como isso aconteceu. – Rasa não precisava disso. Ele já estava irritado o suficiente.

\- Isso foi diferente, pelo menos nos casamos.

\- Isso como se a mãe do Metal tivesse dado a Lee alguma escolha. Eu sei, com toda a certeza do mundo, que ele teria casado com ela se soubesse. Ele teria se esforçado feito cachorro para fazer esse relacionamento funcionar, mesmo que ela o tenha tratado de forma tão horrível. Sabe por quê? Porque Lee é assim. E se você quer gritar comigo por conta disso ou daquilo, tudo bem, fique à vontade. Mas não se atreva dizer que Lee é uma pessoa ruim. – mesmo a ponto de explodir com tanto atrevimento, Rasa tinha que admitir que nunca havia visto o filho tão zangado antes. Esse pensamento o fez rir e balançar a cabeça – O que?

\- Só é engraçado. Eu preocupado com você fazendo algo estúpido como usar drogas ou entrar pra alguma gangue, quando deveria ter cuidado era com a probabilidade de você se apaixonar por um cara mais velho com um filho a tiracolo. – a raiva evaporou do rosto de Gaara instantaneamente.

\- Do que você está falando, pai? Eu não estou apaixonado por ele. – pela terceira vez, o pai esfregou o rosto.

\- Só porque eu sou seu pai, não significa que eu sou burro, Gaara. Eu sei o que vejo... De qualquer forma, você está de castigo. Sem atividades depois da escola além de trabalhar. E você vem direto para casa. – a mandíbula de Gaara ficou tensa e Rasa sabia que ele queria reclamar, mas...

\- Por quanto tempo? - Duas semanas. – Gaara assentiu, parecendo irritado. – Dê-me seu telefone.

\- De castigo no meu aniversário. Parabéns, você conseguiu. Assim que você não precisa fazer nada pra mim. Como todos os outros anos. – ele levantou-se da mesa, batendo o telefone e disparou. Havia tanto Rasa queria dizer a esse garoto, mas sabia que ele não se ouviria.

* * *

Gaara invadiu o quarto de Temari e ela o olhou, surpresa.

\- Você está be...

\- Posso usar seu telefone? Papai pegou o meu. – a irmã assentiu com a cabeça e entregou-lhe o celular enquanto ele sentava-se na cama.

\- Pizzaria da cidade...

\- Ino.

\- Gaara. Você nunca me interrompe. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você está ligando do telefone de Temari?

\- Meu pai me deixou de castigo por duas semanas. – resmungou e Temari ficou com uma expressão triste enquanto comia suas bolachas – Você pode avisar ao Lee? Eu não quero que ele pense que eu estou ignorando ele ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Eu não me lembro do número dele decorado.

\- Cara! Eu não acredito que você vai estar de castigo no seu aniversário! Isso é tão brega! Sim, eu dizer. Espere aí. Você quer falar sobre qualquer outra coisa ou vai ficar rabujando em algum lugar sozinho?

\- Eu tenho que terminar minha lição de casa...

\- Rabujo sozinho. Saquei. Amo você, xuxu. Te vejo amanhã! Você quer que eu dê a Lee seus horários de trabalho?

\- Por favor... – Gaara soava tão patético agora, era triste.

\- Ok, baby. Amo você, tchau.

\- Amo você também. Tchau. – ele desligou o telefone e jogou-o em algum lugar da cama da irmã, se debruçando sobre o colchão, em seguida.

\- Você está bem? – Temari perguntou, rolando até a beira da cama, em sua cadeira de rodinhas. – Eu sei que o pai é um saco. O que você fez?

\- Eu não sei se ele me cortou por xingar ou o que, mas é a minha vida, eu acho. – Temari bagunçou os cabelos do irmão.

\- É um incentivo para você ir para a faculdade. Você é inteligente o suficiente, vai se formar um ano adiantado. Faça o pai pagar pelo dormitório e vá para alguma bem longe daqui.

\- Como isso funcionou para você?

Temari franziu a testa.

\- Só porque vivo aqui em casa, não significa nada. Os dormitórios da minha faculdade são um saco e odeio meu colega de quarto. Essa foi minha melhor opção. – Gaara apenas suspirou na cama. – Há algo mais incomodando você?

\- Estávamos brigando por causa do Lee... Estou apenas pensando em algo que ele me disse, é tudo.

\- Lee? Quem é Lee?

\- O cara do apartamento que eu te pedi pra me levar no Natal. – disse e Temari sorriu.

\- Ah, então, há um cara? E ele tem um apartamento? É sobre isso que o papai está se descabelando?

\- Não. Lee tem um filho. Papai achou que era meu.

\- Será que ele sabe que não se pode procriar com dois pênis? – Gaara encolheu os ombros, não querendo falar sobre isso. – O que ele falou que te fez pensar?

\- Que eu amo o Lee.

Temari fez um barulho, pensativa.

\- Bem... e você ama? – o irmão a olhou, por um minuto inteiro.

\- Eu... acho que sim.

Ela sorriu.

\- Aww, meu irmãozinho tem seu primeiro amor. Que grande momento. Você tem alguma foto? – Gaara sorriu por um instante, mas depois murchou. – Elas estão no seu celular, não estão? – ele gemeu e recostou-se na cama.

\- Merda! O papai vai mexer em tudo.

\- Há alguma que ele deveria evitar? – Temari perguntou e Gaara apenas suspirou.

\- Nada inapropriado, mas...

\- Privado?

Gaara assentiu.

* * *

Rasa sentou-se em seu escritório com o telefone alheio em suas mãos. O aparelho esteve desligado pela maior parte do tempo, mas ele não podia evitar de se sentir curioso. O garoto com certeza devia ter fotos desses tais Lee e Metal.

Ligando o celular, ficou surpreso que Gaara nem mesmo tivesse uma senha. O filho deveria se sentir seguro o suficiente. A primeira imagem que surgiu na tela foi a de Gaara com uma criança, e Rasa imaginou que este fosse Metal. Sinceramente não podia perceber como as tutoras chegaram a pensar que fosse filho dele, o máximo que havia de parecido eram os olhos um pouco puxados... disso até uma suposta paternidade havia um abismo de distância.

Quando deslizou para desbloquear, o plano de fundo era uma foto de Metal com Lee, provavelmente. A despeito da semelhança gritante, ambos estavam usando óculos escuros e o menino estava sorrindo, mostrando todos os poucos dentes.

Com um debate interno sobre passar pelas memórias pessoais de seu filho, os dedos de Rasa pairavam sobre o botão da galeria. Eventualmente ele acabou clicando.

Gaara tinha mais de 600 fotos. Na maioria de Metal. As mais recentes haviam duas pessoas brincando na neve com a criança, depois, imagens dele trajado em sua roupinha de inverno, parecendo um marshmallow azul... fotos de Metal com o que parecia ser o pai de Lee e Lee.

Tantas fotos. Metal em um colete e gravatinha, vídeos de Metal rindo histericamente, onde conseguia ouvir Gaara rir por trás da câmera. Rasa continuava passando pela galeria, querendo ver mais do rapaz que seu filho gostava. Ou amava.

Havia uma de Metal abraçando o pai e Lee parecendo tão feliz com isso. Lee lendo para Metal. Lee apenas sorrindo. Lee e Gaara sorridentes. Rasa nunca havia visto Gaara sorrir assim. O máximo que já havia chegado a presenciar fora um curvar de lábios de desdém, se tivesse sorte.

Desligou o telefone com um suspiro, jogando-o na gaveta da mesa. Se havia uma coisa que tinha que admitir, era que Lee não parecia uma pessoa ruim. E não ajudava em nada que ele não parecesse um mulherengo, no mínimo. Ele parecia mais um banana.

Rasa precisava conhecer esse rapaz.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Lee estava na cozinha preparando alguma coisa. Havia acabado de chegar em casa de seu turno matinal e estava morrendo de fome, Metal deveria estar também. Era maravilhoso que seu pai tenha lhe dado algum dinheiro, assim poderia se dar ao luxo de comer direito. Normalmente, ele apenas se certificava de que seu filho pudesse comer direito.

Metal estava correndo pelo cômodo em círculos por absolutamente nenhuma razão e Lee não podia deixar de se sentir triste. Ino mandou uma mensagem ontem à noite, avisando que Gaara havia entrado em discussão com seu pai e terminado de castigo. Cara, Lee nem sequer conseguia se lembrar de como é ficar de castigo.

Houve uma batida na porta e isso o surpreendeu completamente. Quem estaria em sua casa quando a única pessoa que o visita não tem como? Gaara conseguiu escapar? Lee tirou a panela do fogo, desligando o fogão, pegou Metal à caminhou da porta e a abriu.

Não era Gaara.

\- P-Prefeito Kazekage? – balbuciou. O que o prefeito estava fazendo em sua casa?

\- Você se importa se conversarmos?

Lee permitiu entrar e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele o conduziu até a mesa da cozinha e o homem parecia distraído em todos os detalhes do pequeno apartamento.

Sentando-se a mesa com o filho, Metal bateu na madeira com excitação. Suas mãozinhas se voltaram em direção ao prefeito e Lee ficou vermelho. Colocando o menino no chão, Metal correu para o outro homem, o abraçando pelas pernas. Ele também pareceu surpreso, mas o pegou, de qualquer maneira.

\- Eu... desculpe. Não sei por que ele está fazendo isso. Posso segurá-lo se quiser.

O prefeito sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu estava pretendendo conhecê-lo de qualquer forma. Olá, Metal. – ele saudou e o estômago de Lee ficou gelado. Como o prefeito sabia o nome de Metal?

\- Uh... C-como você sabe o nome do meu filho?

\- Perdoe-me, Rock Lee. Meu nome é Rasa. Eu vim falar sobre meu filho.

Lee parecia confuso.

\- Seu filho? – Foi então que Rasa percebeu que o rapaz não tinha a menor ideia de quem ele era, além de sua figura pública. Isso era bom. Significava, ao menos, que ele não andava em torno de Gaara por algum interesse político-financeiro.

\- Gaara. Gaara é meu filho, Lee.

O rosto de Lee ficou branco, depois vermelho.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu não sabia. É uma honra conhecê-lo, senhor! Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso criando o Gaara, ele é a melhor pessoa que já conheci. Eu não sei onde estaria se não fosse pela ajuda concedida pelo seu filho. – Rasa o encarou, ele falava engraçado. Ele sempre falava desse jeito? Parecia-lhe genuíno.

\- Meu filho gosta de você, Lee. Ele gosta tanto de você, na verdade, que nós brigamos por conta disso.

O rosto de Lee caiu e ele ficou muito embaraçado.

\- Eu sinto muito. Eu não gostaria de ser um problema entre você e Gaara. Ele me disse que o relacionamento entre filho e pai é muito importantes. Foi o que fez eu me reconciliar com meu próprio pai. O que estiver em meu alcance para ajudar a reparar o seu relacionamento, eu farei. – Rasa o encarava nos olhos. Ele não queria dar o gosto de admitir que seu filho teria razão. Que Lee realmente era um cara legal. Então, decidiu testá-lo.

\- Mesmo se eu pedisse para ficar longe dele? – perguntou e viu a expressão do rapaz mudar instantaneamente. Lee não conseguia mascarar seus sentimentos muito bem, isso era bom. Significava que ele não era um bom mentiroso. A expressão passou pela surpresa, pela tristeza, até quase um olhar de resolução.

\- Hum. Sim. É mais importante para Gaara ter um bom relacionamento do que você do que ser meu amigo. – disse honestamente, seus olhos estavam apenas tristes.

\- O que você fará hoje noite?

Diante à pergunta repentina, ele o encarou.

\- Nada, senhor. Apenas passar o tempo com meu filho. – Lee olhou para Metal e o menino estava olhando fixamente para Rasa. Agora podia ver porque ele parecia gostar tanto do prefeito, ele lembrava Gaara. Agora que sabia quem era, era inegável que os dois tinham características muito semelhantes... Lee só imaginava de quem Gaara havia herdado a bela cor dos olhos.

\- Se importaria de se juntar a nós para jantar? – Lee piscou. – Em minha casa. Vou deixar o endereço. Não é muito longe daqui.

\- Tudo bem. Se é isso que o senhor gostaria de fazer. – assentiu devagar e Rasa continuou a examiná-lo. Ele era um cara estranho, este Rock Lee.

\- Sim. Eu gostaria de ver com meus próprios olhos o seu relacionamento com meu filho. – O rosto de Lee queimou. Rasa considerou aquilo uma vitória.

\- Nosso relacionamento é platônico. – disse, honestamente, Rasa podia dizer que ele não estava mentindo. Era quase um bálsamo essa facilidade, todos os seus filhos eram os maiores mentirosos do mundo. Ele deveria conversar com o pai de Lee, qualquer dia desses, sobre os seus métodos de criação para resultar num menino tão verdadeiro sobre tudo.

\- Eu sei. – levantou-se, entregando Metal de volta ao pai. – Mas está claro que você não gostaria que fosse. – Bom se havia algum momento em que Lee estivesse tão envergonhado que queria morrer por não conseguir encontrar uma boa resposta a algo assim, era aquele. Ele apenas engasgou e fez alguns barulhos estranhos, tentando protestar, mas Rasa sabia que não iria (ou não podia). O rapaz era honesto demais. – O jantar será às 18:30. Vejo você mais tarde, então, Rock Lee.

* * *

Lee vestiu-se com as roupas mais bonitas que tinha, o que realmente não queria dizer muita coisa. Escolheu um jeans preto e uma camisa de botão verde escuro, e então se encarou no espelho e gemeu. Ele não parecia nada bem. Decidiu arrumar Metal, em vez disso.

Calças pretas, uma camisa de frio branca, um cardigã verde de gola por cima, gravatinha borboleta cinza com suspensórios da mesma cor. Metal olhou para ele e Lee não conseguiu evitar segurá-lo e apertá-lo.

\- Você é tão bonitinho...!

Ele tirou o telefone do bolso, mas depois franziu a testa. Não era como se pudesse enviar a foto a Gaara. Suspirando com o pensamento, vestiu o traje de neve do filho sobre suas roupas e pegou uma jaqueta grande para si mesmo. Esperava que conseguissem percorrer o caminho à tempo. Ele estava determinado a chegar lá em 20 minutos!

Gaara estava cansado. Ele só queria ter vistor Lee hoje. Estava esperando que eles o visitassem no trabalho, o que não aconteceu. Com um suspiro, estacionou o carro na garagem da casa e entrou.

\- Gaara! – ouviu seu pai chamar e, automaticamente, fechou a cara. – Hora do jantar!

\- Eu não estou com fome. – respondeu, começando a subir para seu quarto, porém parando em seu caminho quando ouviu a voz familiar:

\- Mama?

Ele correu pelas escadas e entrou na sala de jantar. Ali estava toda sua família reunida... e Lee com Metal.

\- Mama! – os olhos de Gaara estavam enormes, mas suas pupilas pareciam pequenas. Olhou ao redor da mesa, confuso. Seu cabelo era um desastre e ainda estava com o uniforme, mas todo mundo estava, pelo menos, bem vestido. Até Lee. Sentindo o próprio rosto ficar vermelho, voltou-se para seu pai.

\- O que está tramando? – perguntou e os olhos de Lee aumentaram com a malícia em sua voz.

\- O que quer dizer? – Rasa perguntou, inocentemente. – Eu só convidei aos seus meninos que se juntassem a nós para jantar. Isso é um problema?

\- Mama. – Metal disse novamente, com os braços abertos em direção ao ruivo. Lee parecia tão envergonhado que desejava que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse, e Temari e Kankuro riam ao sobre o fato do irmão estar sendo chamado de mãe.

Sentando-se ao lado de Lee, Metal se agarrou a ele e beijou sua bochecha. Gaara sorriu.

\- Olá, Metal. Obrigado pelo beijo. – ele olhou para cima e seus irmãos haviam começado a tirar fotos. – O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

\- Isso é simplesmente adorável. Apenas continue fazendo o que você já estava. – Temari disse com uma risadinha e Gaara revirou os olhos.

\- Oi, Lee. Espero que meu pai não tenha te intimidado muito. – olhou para seu pai e Rasa levantou as mãos na defensiva.

\- Eu não fiz nada, não é verdade Lee?

\- Gaara, estou bem, eu prometo a você. Ele não me intimidou. – Gaara voltou-se para ele e Lee nunca se sentiu tão vulnerável.

A refeição foi bem estranha. Ninguém falava nada, exceto por Rasa fazer alguma pergunta aparentemente inocente que faria Lee parecer embaraçado. Gaara queria morrer. Qual era o sentido deste jantar?

Eventualmente, o pai recebeu uma ligação e se desculpou, se retirando da mesa. Ele agradeceu aos céus por isso. Metal ainda estava em seu colo comendo comida do seu prato.

\- Você sabe por que o papai convidou Lee? – Gaara perguntou a Temari e ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Não me disseram. – ela olhou para Lee. – Oi Lee, eu sou Temari, a propósito. A irmã mais velha de Gaara. Este é Kankuro. O irmão do meio. Nosso pai é um sociopata, desculpe.

\- Não. Está tudo bem. Agradeço a oportunidade de provar a ele o que quer que ele queira que eu prove.

\- Do que você está falando? – Gaara perguntou e Lee franziu a testa.

\- Tenho a sensação de que ele está me testando. Ele continua me examinando. Talvez esteja se certificando de que valho a pena de ser seu amigo. – disse e Temari zombou.

\- Lee, ele não faria isso com Ino. Ele está tentando ver se vocês estão bem juntos. Eu acho que o papai está submetendo o Lee ao "teste do namorado". – disse com um riso. Gaara e Lee se entreolharam, avermelhados – Que gracinha...!

\- Oh, cara, ele com certeza está te atirando o "teste do namorado". – Kankuro riu. – Lembra do seu primeiro namorado, Tema? – a irmã suspirou com a memória.

\- O pobre rapaz ficou traumatizado por meses. De qualquer forma, tenho certeza de que saberemos se ele aprova ou não.

\- Mas... Nós não estamos namorando. – Lee disse calmamente e Temari sorriu para ele.

\- Ainda. – ela se levantou da mesa. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, Lee. Tenho certeza de que vou te ver de novo. – e assim saiu, com o outro irmão no seu encalço, deixando os três na sala de jantar sozinhos.

\- Me desculpe por eles. – Gaara pediu e Lee balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Tudo bem. O jantar foi ótimo. Obrigado por me receber.

Gaara assentiu, lentamente.

\- Você quer que eu te leve para casa? Eu vi o carrinho, você deve ter caminhado até aqui.

\- Sim. Não sei se seu pai permitirá que você me leve para casa. Está tudo bem, eu posso ir andando.

O ruivo franziu a testa e levantou-se.

\- Eu não vou deixar você andar em casa nesse frio. Especialmente com o Metal. Espere um pouco. – e saiu em busca de seu pai. Quando o encontrou, ele ainda estava no telefone, em seu escritório. Esperou, então, na entrada até que finalizasse a chamada – Você se importa se eu levá-los para casa? Está frio lá fora.

\- Gaara, sente-se. – Gaara queria revirar os olhos e soltar uma resposta, mas Metal estava em seus braços, e isso o acalmou. Ele obedeceu seu pai. – O que você gostaria que eu fizesse?

\- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer.

\- Com Lee e Metal. Eles parecem ser importantes para você, mas isso é uma grande responsabilidade. Estar com alguém com uma criança. É um trabalho árduo. As crianças são um trabalho árduo. Eu não quero que você jogue fora sua adolescência, cuidando de uma criança que não é sua. Dito isto, você adora Metal e ele claramente te adora. O que aconteceria se eu parasse isso? Você disse que a mãe dele o deixou, o que aconteceria se você o deixar também? Estou em uma posição em que eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer, Gaara. Diga-me, o que você quer?

\- Eu... eu não sei o que eu quero. Mas eu sei que quero os dois na minha vida. – Rasa assentiu lentamente e sentou-se na cadeira.

\- Lee é um bom garoto. – disse, calmamente. – Eu não queria que ele fosse, mas ele é. Ele deseja o melhor para você, assim como eu. O que você acha que é o melhor para você, Gaara?

\- Eles são. – foi a primeira vez que Rasa viu um olhar no rosto do filho que era puramente honesto. – Eles me fazem ser melhor. Eles me deixam mais agradável. Eles me fazem feliz.

\- Eu sei. – o pai assentiu lentamente. – Eu posso ver isso. E isso me assusta. Gaara, eu não quero que você cresça mais rápido do que você deveria. Você vai ter 18 anos em breve e você poderá, legalmente, fazer o que quiser. Eu simplesmente não quero que você fique preso em uma posição em que se resume em estar lá para Metal e só. Você nunca deveria ficar preso. Com o tanto que essa criança significa para você, não duvido que você ficasse com Lee por ele.

\- Pai, eu não ficaria com o Lee pelo Metal. Eu ficaria com Lee porque eu me importo com ele.

\- Sim, Gaara. Eu sei que sim.

\- Então, qual é o veredicto? – Gaara perguntou e Rasa cruzou os braços e olhou para Metal por um momento, a criança sorria.

\- ... eu aprovo.

Mesmo que Rasa não admitisse, foi muito bom ver o filho sorrir para ele uma vez.

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

UFA!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:**

SEGUE O BONDE

xoxox

 **Capítulo 7**

Uma semana depois, Rasa lhe devolveu o celular. Gaara ficou confuso de início, mas murmurou um obrigado e, imediatamente, enviou uma mensagem para avisar Ino e Lee que tinha seu telefone novamente.

Logo após isso, foi bombardeado por todas as fotos de Metal que havia perdido durante a semana e franziu a testa. Sentia-se triste ao perceber ter perdido tantos dias com o menino. Havia o visto duas vezes quando Lee o levou ao supermercado, mas não era a mesma coisa. Ele queria muito passar mais tempo com eles.

Gaara deve ter trocado mensagens sobre Metal por uma hora direto antes que fosse a hora de ir para a cama. Seu aniversário seria em quatro dias e ainda estaria de castigo por outros seis, e isso sabia com toda a certeza do mundo, pois Lee havia o convidado para aparecer quando estivesse livre e ele estava contando os dias para isso.

Ele ouviu o telefone vibrar na mesa de cabeceira e suspirou. Já havia se despedido de Lee. Quando agarrou o celular, a mensagem havia vindo de outro remetente.

 _ **Meu beem! Graças a DEUS você voltou. Preciso de que me socorra com esse boy!**_

 _Do que precisa?_

 _ **Seu aval sobre essa foto.**_

Gaara abaixou o telefone e esfregou o rosto com cansaço. Por que Ino tinha que precisar de opiniões sobre uma foto beirando meia-noite? Sobre o que ela estava conversando com esse tal cara? Quando vibrou novamente, ele pegou e abriu a mensagem.

Para se deparar com uma imagem extremamente imprópria de Ino.

 _ **Então? Você acha que está bom?**_

 _Entre o tempo que levou você a me enviar e o tempo que me levou para ver essa foto, foi o único momento em que Deus se preocupou em me proteger._

 _ **Gaara! Me ajuda! Estou tentando um sexting aqui! Eu quero que esta foto seja perfeita!**_

 _Ughhh._

 _OK._

 _Antes de tudo, limpe seu espelho porque é a única coisa em que consigo reparar. Sério. Se você deseja tirar imagens espelhadas, certifique-se de que seu espelho não está parecendo uma vitrine de uma loja para crianças._

 _Em segundo lugar, essa postura fez com que seus peitos parecerem separados e flácidos._

 _Em terceiro lugar, tenho certeza de que consigo ver o seu mamilo. E eu não criei uma rapariga de quinta._

 _ **OKay! Nossa. Obrigado mãe. Deixa eu limpar meu espelho...**_

Gaara recebeu cerca de 5 minutos de paz e silêncio antes que ela lhe enviasse outra foto. Ele se preparou e abriu. E suspirou.

 _Ino, por que sua calcinha não combina com seu sutiã? Isso é sério? Você podia fingir alguma classe por 3 minutos? Por favor._

 _ **Não pensei que os caras realmente prestassem atenção a isso. Ponto para você.**_

 _Deixe seu cabelo solto também. Parece que você fez uma audição para Jennie é um Gênio e foi rejeitada._

 _ **Em primeiro lugar, por que eu seria rejeitada? Em segundo lugar, se eu não soubesse que você era gay, eu saberia agora. Sério, quem conhece esse seriado o suficiente para fazer uma referência dessas?**_

 _Em primeiro lugar, porque ninguém poderia ser Jeannie além da Barbara Eden, em segundo lugar, se eu não soubesse que eu era gay, eu saberia agora, olhando suas fotos._

 _ **Isso doeu.**_

 _Apenas apresse-se e envie o produto final para que eu possa dormir_

Demorou cerca de 6 minutos, mas finalmente o telefone de Gaara disparou. Ele examinou cuidadosamente a imagem. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e sobre seus ombros, ela usava um conjunto de lingerie combinando, não mostrava demais.

 _Bom. Você pode enviar essa._

 _ **Obrigado pela sua ajuda, babaca.**_

 _Não tem de quê. Da próxima vez, consiga algumas amigas para isso. Boa noite._

 _ **Você é minha amiga : 3 Boa noite, amore. Te amo.**_

* * *

Gaara tinha que admitir, o rumo de seus pensamentos havia mudado drasticamente desde que se deu conta gostar de Lee. Podia ficar divagando sobre ele durante boa parte do seu dia e isso sem nem se importar em saber o porquê. Ele sentia falta de seu rosto, sorriso, abraços, risada... E isso não necessariamente significava que fosse uma coisa boa.

Às vezes, quando estava em aula, sua mente simplesmente vagava para suas memórias sobre Lee. A maneira como seu cabelo brilhava na luz do sol por ser tão escuro e liso, como seus olhos se iluminavam quando acontecia algo excitante, a maneira como falava quando estava feliz, o cheiro que tinha, o calor de seus braços...

Gaara queria suspirar. Ainda faltava três dias até seu aniversário e mais cinco até sair do castigo. Esperava que fosse capaz de passar tranquilamente por isso.

Felizmente, só tinha mais ou menos quatro meses e meio de ano letivo, até se formar. Nenhum pensamento poderia tirá-lo da sala de aula mais facilmente do que esse.

* * *

Lee tinha certeza de que era assim que se sentia sobre sofrer. Ele só havia visto Gaara no supermercado e, mesmo assim, não podia abraça-lo ou nada parecido, porque estava no trabalho. Sentia falta de passar um tempo com ele e não tinha muita certeza se visita-lo nesses termos estava ajudando ou não.

No aniversário de Gaara, decidiu que já havia tido o suficiente. Queria mostrar que pensava nele, que aquela data era importante, então comprou dois cartões. Um para ele e para Metal. Ele tirou uma foto do filho segurando seu cartão e vestido na camisa que dizia "Ain't no MAMA like the one I got " com um grande sorriso.

Lee imprimiu a foto e colou-a do lado de dentro, colocando a impressão da mãozinha da criança no outro lado. Ele deixou o cartão de lado, para secar, enquanto escrevia seu próprio e Metal assistia TV.

Assim que estava tudo pronto, começou a decorar o bolo que havia assado. Não era lá muito especial, tinha decidido por uma mistura de sabores. Ele havia inventado uma cobertura, porque Gaara havia dito gostar de morango, enquanto ele próprio preferia cream cheese. Por sorte, a cobertura de cheesecake era bem fácil de fazer. Por azar, a calda de morango não se espalhou muito bem e o bolo parecia uma bagunça. Lee acabou por cobri-lo com granulado colorido e confeitou "Feliz Aniversário Gaara" em branco.

Ele estava aliviado por ter lembrado de pedir ao confeiteiro da loja onde comprou os ingredientes uma caixa, para que pudesse transportar o bolo. Assim, conseguiu colocá-lo na cestinha do carrinho de passeio de Metal sem maiores problemas.

Lee guardou os cartões em seus envelopes, colocou-os junto com o bolo e separou o presente de Gaara. Ele vestiu Metal em roupas quentes e pouco tempo depois, já estavam a caminho.

Eles ficaram conversando por mensagem o dia inteiro, então sabia que Gaara estava em casa hoje. E também Rasa. Parece que ninguém realmente fez muito sobre o aniversário dele, já que estava de castigo e isso fez Lee se sentir triste. Mas também o fez se sentir apreensivo. Ele deveria aparecer por lá, hoje?

Eventualmente, acabou por decidir que valia mais a pena provocar a provável ira de Rasa por sua visita inesperada, do que deixar Gaara sozinho em um dia que deveria ser especial.

Chegando à residência, ele parou diante o portão. Era muito mais impressionante quando podia olhar por completo. Da última vez que havia estado ali estava escuro e não podia ver muitos detalhes, mas agora eram 3:30h da tarde. Lee olhou para baixo e Metal parecia bastante satisfeito em seu traje de neve estufado. Ele parecia adorável, então não pôde deixar de sorrir. O olhar do filho encontrou com o seu e a criança começou a dar pulinhos em seu assento, rindo. Aquele era um sentimento maravilhoso.

Assim que bateu à porta, Lee instantaneamente sentiu suas mãos suarem. Ele realmente esperava que não estivesse forçando a barra com tudo aquilo. Muito para seu desespero, foi Rasa quem atendeu.

\- Olá senhor. Eu sei que Gaara não pode receber visitas, mas eu queria deixar algumas coisas para ele, já que é seu aniversário... – inclinou-se para pegar as coisas debaixo do carrinho e estendeu-as para o homem, de uma maneira bastante travada – Significaria muito se você pudesse dar isso a ele por mim. – Rasa apenas tirou as coisas de suas e o olhou, calado. – Hum, muito obrigado.

O rosto de Lee estava vermelho de vergonha. Rasa o fazia se sentir tão pequeno. Era surpreendente alguém tão baixo quanto Gaara ter um pai tão alto e imponente. (Sinceramente, Rasa era apenas uns 3 centímetros mais alto do que ele, mas ainda era super imponente.)

\- Rock Lee. – o chamou, quando começou a se afastar. Lee virou-se para encará-lo e Rasa suspirou. – Por que você não entra e entrega você mesmo? – ele pareceu surpreso, o que era bom. Isso dizia a Rasa que ele não havia vindo aqui pensando que iria chegar tão longe.

\- Hum... Você tem certeza? Eu... eu não gostaria de ir contra seus desejos nem nada.

Rasa assentiu.

\- Sim, é o aniversário dele, afinal.

Lee sorriu calorosamente para ele.

\- Muito obrigado, senhor. – Rasa não sabia se preferia que o óbvio futuro namorado de seu filho o continuasse chamando de 'Prefeito' ou 'senhor', mas neste momento, ele realmente não se importou. Ultrapassariam esse nível mais tarde.

Ele abriu a porta o suficiente para que o rapaz pudesse passar com o carrinho e gesticulou para receber os casacos. Lee tirou o seu e o de Metal, juntamente com os sapatos, depositando-os ao lado da porta. Ele apoiou o filho em seu quadril e Rasa apontou com a cabeça na direção certa.

\- Por aqui. – começou a subir as escadas com o outro andando nervosamente atrás de si. Agora que podia observar melhor a casa, Lee estava começando a perceber porque Gaara havia lhe dito que dinheiro não era problema quando tentou pagar sua gasolina. Rasa bateu levemente na porta. – Gaara. Posso entrar?

\- Você vai, de qualquer maneira. – a voz áspera respondeu lá de dentro e Rasa viu pelo canto de seus olhos o sorriso que Lee formou quando ouviu Gaara. Ele abriu a porta e entrou.

\- Você tem visita. – disse, colocando os presentes num móvel próximo. Lee entrou logo depois e Gaara praticamente deu um pulo da cama, surpreso – Feliz Aniversário, filho.

Assim que o pai se retirou, Gaara apenas olhou para Lee, em silêncio. Ele não havia percebido que estava tão absorto em reparar no tamanho daquele quarto. Era provavelmente do tamanho de seu apartamento.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – o ouviu perguntar, uma vez que o choque inicial passou.

\- É seu aniversário. Eu tinha que te ver. – falou, com um sorriso e o ruivo não teve como responder a isso. Lee colocou Metal no chão e ele correu para Gaara gritando alegremente. Antes que pudesse se abraçar nas pernas, como normalmente fazia, Gaara o pegou e o apertou, beijando sua bochecha.

\- Obrigado. Meu aniversário acaba de ficar bem melhor. – Gaara sentou-se na cama com Metal inclinado sobre seu peito. Lee havia sentido tanta falta dessa cena. Ele se sentou junto a eles, mas a uma distância que julgou apropriada, não querendo dar a Rasa nenhum motivo para se arrepender de sua decisão de deixa-lo ficar.

Por um tempo, ficou assistindo Gaara brincar com seu filho, com um sorriso. Ele jamais se cansaria de vê-los juntos, mas havia um pequeno problema naquilo: perceber o quão profundamente estava se apaixonando. De repente, o outro também estava olhando em sua direção.

\- Você está bem? – Gaara perguntou e Lee lhe deu um sorriso melancólico.

\- Estou agora. – disse honestamente e o sorriso do ruivo se alargou. Deus, como gostava daquele sorriso.

Gaara caminhou até onde seu pai colocou as coisas que trouxe e o olhou. Ele pegou o primeiro cartão onde havia escrito "MAMA" e sorriu, Lee sorriu de volta. Quando abriu, com Metal em seu colo, ele puxou o ar de maneira exagerada.

\- Oh Metal! É você! – disse, apontando para a imagem. O menino apontou para a própria foto e fez um barulhinho agudo. – Sim você! – Metal riu novamente e desta vez, Gaara leu o cartão. Na frente dizia "Feliz aniversário à melhor mamãe coruja" ele riu e beijou a testa da criança. – Obrigado, Metal.

Ele abriu o próximo, onde estava escrito 'Gaara' na letra de Lee. A capa era apenas um 'feliz aniversário!', então Gaara abriu para ler o interior.

 _Gaara,_

 _Dificilmente eu consigo explicar_

 _O quanto você nos faz completar_

 _Em nossa família, não somos apenas dois_

 _E não posso mais deixar para depois_

 _Antes do mês passado, não pensei que 19 de janeiro seria uma data tão importante na minha vida, mas agora que eu sei que continuará a ser um dos melhores dias, porque é o dia em que você nasceu e não poderia ser mais agradecido por isso. Obrigado por tudo o que você tem feito por mim e pelo Metal. Você sempre será especial para nós. Espero que você tenha um feliz aniversário._

 _Com amor,_

 _Rock Lee_

\- Obrigado, Lee. – Gaara disse suavemente. Ele colocou Metal na cama entre eles e o abraçou. Lee havia sentido tanta falta disso, que sentiu que o apertou com um pouco mais de força do que deveria. Assim que se afastaram, Gaara virou-se para a criança, com um sorriso. – Seu papai é tão legal, não é?

Metal olhou para Lee e sorriu.

\- Papai!

Os olhos dos dois se arregalaram e Lee fez um barulho de pura alegria. Ele estava sorrindo tão amplamente e, quando se virou para Gaara, viu que estava sorrindo também. Lee não saberia dizer o que o levou a fazer aquilo, talvez estivesse tão atrapalhado pela emoção do momento, ou apenas feliz demais para se dar conta de seus atos... O fato é que ele agarrou o rosto de Gaara e o beijou.

Não demorou para que percebesse o que estava fazendo e ele se afastou rapidamente, corando em níveis absurdos.

\- Eu...eu sinto muito. – Gaara olhou para ele com uma expressão que não conseguiu distinguir. – R-realmente, Gaara, eu não queria... - mas então, mãos o agarraram pela camisa e o puxaram.

Sua ansiedade derreteu feito gelo em um dia de calor ao sentir os lábios de encontro aos seus. Tudo o que sabia, tudo o que podia perceber era que Gaara o estava beijando. Seu coração poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Colocou as duas mãos atrás do pescoço dele e sentiu o aperto em sua camisa se intensificar.

O beijo foi interrompido por Metal subindo no colo do pai e começando a choramingar. Eles se afastaram e o menino se inclinou em direção à Gaara, que sorriu e o pegou. A respiração de Lee era pesada e ele ficou aliviado pela interrupção, porque não sabia o que teria feito se Metal não os tivesse feito parar.

\- Por que você me beijou? – Lee perguntou alguns minutos depois, olhando-o com uma leve surpresa. Gaara riu.

\- Porque eu quis. Por que você me beijou?

Lee riu nervosamente.

\- Porque eu quis. – levantou-se da cama e abraçou os dois. – Este é um dia muito bom. – Gaara não pôde deixar de concordar.

Eles desceram as escadas com o bolo e sentaram-se na mesa da sala de jantar. Temari estava na cozinha e os viu sentando.

\- Eu não sabia que Lee estava aqui. Oi, meninos. – ela cumprimentou, entrando na sala de jantar. – O que vocês têm aí? – Lee ficou vermelho.

\- Uma tentativa falha de um bolo de aniversário. – admitiu com uma risada nervosa e Gaara abriu a caixa, sorrindo.

\- É perfeito, obrigado. Qual o sabor? – perguntou.

\- Morango, você disse que era seu favorito. E eu fiz uma cobertura de cream cheese porque você disse que gostava também. Espero que tenha casado bem. – Lee disse, um pouco tímido. Ele ficava realmente nervoso em torno da família de Gaara.

\- Isso é muito prestativo, obrigado. Vou pegar alguns pratos.

Temari o deteve.

\- Nem pensar. Ainda não cantamos o 'parabéns'. Deixe-me pegar as velas primeiro. – ela correu para a cozinha, enviando uma mensagem à Kankuro para descer as escadas. Separou alguns pratos e garfos enquanto estava por ali, voltando para colocar uma vela no formato de um 5 sobre o bolo – Desculpe, é o que temos pra hoje. – e riu da careta de Gaara.

O irmão deles apareceu, aparentemente do nada, socando o caçula no braço.

\- Ow! Para que foi isso?

Kankuro sorriu.

\- Socos de aniversário, fedelho. Só faltam mais 18.

\- Mas acabei de completar 18 anos e você já me socou uma vez.

\- Um a mais para dar sorte. – disse e socou-lhe novamente no braço. Gaara apenas piscou, mas não impediu suas pancadas. Enquanto o irmão o batia, Metal parecia cada vez menos feliz. Quando Kankuro terminou, se virou para ele.

\- Aguarde seu aniversário, irmão. – ameaçou e ficou assustado ao perceber Metal chorando forte, com lágrimas cheias escorrendo pelo rosto.

\- Metal, está tudo bem! – Lee disse, tentando acalmar seu filho.

\- Sim, Metal. Kankuro soca como uma vad... – Gaara se evitou no meio da palavra e Kankuro riu dele. Ele pegou Metal dos braços de Lee, que fez uma cara amuada, e começou a balança-lo quando, de repente, Rasa apareceu de pé sob a porta.

\- Por que Metal está chorando?

\- Kankuro foi abusivo e machucou a mamãe do Metal. – Temari forneceu e Rasa deu uma olhada severa ao filho. O rapaz levantou as mãos na defensiva.

\- Pai, eram socos de aniversário. – disse, como se fizesse diferença. A essa altura, Rasa ficava mais surpreso com Gaara balançando e acalmando um bebê do que com a perspectiva de seus filhos se estapeando por bobagem. Pelo menos aquilo era algo bom de se ver. Lee levantou-se para entrar na cozinha.

Metal se acalmou o suficiente para parar de chorar, mas seu rosto estava vermelho e ainda havia lágrimas a mingo escorrendo por seu enquanto fungava forte. Gaara beijou sua cabeça e o menino se inclinou em seu peito, acalmando a respiração. Lee saiu da cozinha com um lenço umedecido e limpou o filho, por cima dos choramingos. Assim que Metal ficou mais apresentável, saiu para jogar o lenço fora e Gaara sentou-se à mesa enquanto Temari se sobrepunha em direção ao bolo, com o fósforo na mão.

\- Gostaria de se juntar a nós, senhor? – Lee perguntou-lhe educadamente e Rasa olhou para ele com um olhar calculista.

\- Me chame de 'Rasa'. – disse, depois de um momento, sob um sorriso de resposta, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Kankuro.

Temari acendeu a vela e começaram a cantar. Metal batia palmas e Lee riu enquanto cantava. Assim que terminaram, Gaara encarou o pequeno fogo, sem conseguir pensar em uma única coisa que desejasse. Ele sorriu para o bolo confeitado todo errado e com a terrível caligrafia de Lee no topo, coberto por uma quantidade duvidável de granulado colorido. Foi o melhor bolo que já tinha ganhado, era seu favorito.

Por fim, ele apagou as velas com um pensamento recheado de esperança de que pudesse passar mais aniversários com Rock Lee.

* * *

Eram quase 20 horas quando Lee insistiu que tinha que ir para casa. Estava próximo da hora de dormir de Metal e ele não queria atrapalhar isso de modo algum. Rasa deu permissão a Gaara para leva-los até em casa, mas que fosse melhor voltar antes das 21h. O ruivo sorriu para seu pai, pegando o carrinho, o dobrando e levando até o carro.

Lee sentia-se aquecido todas as vezes que via que Gaara manteve a cadeirinha de criança no carro, afivelada, em vez de tirá-la. Ele prendeu Metal e sentou-se no assento do passageiro enquanto o outro colocava o carrinho no porta-malas.

Chegando ao apartamento, Metal já estava começando a ficar enjoadinho. Ele estava cansado. Apoiando-o no sofá, Lee começou a tirar suas roupas enquanto Gaara procurava na cômoda por seu pijama e uma fralda. Ele os entregou a Lee e foi até a cozinha onde a mamadeira descansava, lavada, no escorredor.

Metal já estava no berço quando voltou com seu leite, e o pegou e tomou com tanto desespero que os dois riram dele. Hoje não precisou sequer de uma história, em poucos segundos o menino adormeceu pesadamente.

\- Você tem que ir embora? – sussurrou.

\- Em breve. Meu pai me deu uma hora. – e notou Lee sorrir feliz para a perspectiva de passar mais tempo ao seu lado. – Vamos, não quero acordar o Metal. – Gaara levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha, sendo seguido.

Eles sentaram-se na mesa e Lee apenas o encarava, em silêncio, com um ar meio bobo.

\- O que? – o ruivo perguntou e, em choque, ele desviou o olhar, corando.

\- É só que... – começou, afundando em sua cadeira. – Você é... bom de se olhar.

\- Bom de se olhar? – Gaara questionou, confuso. – Como? – Lee olhou para ele.

\- Como não? Você já se viu no espelho? – sentou-se um pouco mais reto. – Você é muito bonito.

\- Oh, você acha? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Não. Eu sei. – disse em gracejo e Gaara riu. – Uh, Gaara. Eu queria saber se poderíamos ... falar sobre o... o beijo? – ele parecia tão embaraçado, era uma graça.

\- O que tem isso? – respondeu, simples, e o coração de Lee se revirou na mera lembrança de tê-lo beijado.

\- Só... O que significou? – perguntou e Gaara encolheu os ombros. Lee sentiu-se um pouco desapontado com a reação dele, será que estaria exagerando em torno disso?

\- O que você quer que signifique? – diante o questionamento, os nervos de Lee sentiram-se fraquejar. Não conseguia evitar que suas mãos tremessem, então as escondeu debaixo da mesa. – Por que você está tão nervoso?

\- Como você não está? – Lee perguntou em retaliação e Gaara sorriu.

\- Estou nervoso. Só sou melhor em esconder isso do que você.

Lee franziu a testa.

\- Seria muito mais fácil para mim se você não fosse. – murmurou e sua perna começou a balançar. Isso, sinceramente, era surpreendente para Gaara. Ele nunca nem imaginou Lee como algo próximo à uma pilha de nervos, especialmente ao seu redor. Lee nunca havia ficado assim.

\- Lee não fique tão nervoso. Sou só eu.

\- É precisamente por isso que estou nervoso. É você, Gaara. – foi a vez de Gaara franzir a testa.

\- Mas por quê? Você me conhece. Não há motivo para ficar assim perto de mim.

Lee juntou as sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio.

\- Eu gosto de você, Gaara.

\- Eu também gosto de você, Lee.

\- Não. Eu gosto de você. Muito. – seu rosto ficou vermelho na admissão e ele suspirou. –Eu não tenho a intenção de te deixar desconfortável ou algo do tipo, então eu não pretendia dizer nada, mas aqui estou eu, lhe dizendo agora, e lamento se você não sente... – e foi quando Gaara efetivamente o calou cobrindo-lhe os lábios com os seus. Lee piscou em surpresa, mas a pele contra a sua parecia queimar, então agarrou-se a ele.

Gaara sentou-se em seu colo, com as pernas ao seu redor e abraçando forte em seu pescoço. Lee fez um barulho que pareceu embaraçoso, como um choramingo, e envolveu os braços ao redor de sua cintura, espalmando por suas costas.

Seu corpo parecia adormecer com o frio que se concentrava na base de seu estômago. O simples pensamento sobre pararem chegava a ser fisicamente doloroso para Lee, assim, ele desligou sua mente e se concentrou no caminho em que a boca de Gaara fazia, deslizando contra a sua.

A língua dele lambeu seu lábio e, desta vez, Lee gemeu. Quando havia dormido com a mãe de Metal, não se lembrava de muita coisa. De nada, para falar a verdade. Então, Gaara estava sendo seu primeiro beijo. Ao menos, o primeiro beijo consciente... isso era embaraçoso? Se sim, se não, Lee não se importava.

Ele estava suando quando se separaram, Gaara fazia seu corpo sentir como se estivesse em ebulição. Os dois estavam respirando mais pesado do que o normal e o ruivo se afastou o suficiente para olhar em seu rosto. Diante aqueles belos olhos abertos em sua direção, Lee não conseguiu se parar em puxa-lo de volta para outro beijo. Aquilo era o paraíso, estava certo disso.

Com as mãos, agora, apoiadas no peito dele, Gaara conseguia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos erráticos sob a ponta dos dedos. Ele sorriu contra os lábios.

Na próxima vez que se afastou, o deixou respirar. Ele agora parecia ter mais controle sobre si mesmo, mas Gaara ainda parecia frustrantemente bonito demais sentado ali. Lee adorava seus cabelos. Como o cabelo de alguém podia brilhar desse jeito?

\- Isso responde a sua pergunta?

Céus, ouvir a voz dele após beijá-lo era quase demais. Lee piscou para ele.

\- Não me lembro do que estávamos falando. – disse, sem ar, e um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Gaara. Lee não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta.

\- Eu também gosto de você, Lee. Muito. – admitiu. Sua mão ainda repousava no rosto, fazendo uma carícia leve com o polegar em sua bochecha.

\- Você gosta? – ele pareceu surpreso.

\- Sim. Eu tenho gostado já tem um tempo.

Lee assentiu.

\- Bom. Isso é. Muito bom. – Gaara quase riu daquela resposta estranha. – Mas... Se eu puder perguntar, por quê?

\- Por que? – Lee assentiu. – Por que eu gosto de você? – Um outro aceno de cabeça. – Bem, eu não sou realmente bom com esse tipo de coisa, mas acho que porque você é você? Eu não sei. Eu gosto do seu rosto, seu cheiro, seus cabelos, como você se veste, o quanto você se importa, o quão legal você é, o pai maravilhoso que você é. E só que você é uma ótima pessoa e eu sempre soube disso.

\- Estou muito grato por você pensar isso sobre mim.

Gaara sorriu.

\- Outra coisa é que eu adoro o jeito como você fala. É tão formal. É bonitinho.

\- Como é bonitinho? Eu não entendo.

Ele riu de novo.

\- É bonitinho. Confie em mim. Agora eu tenho que me mexer, minhas pernas estão adormecidas, não consigo tocar o chão. – Lee olhou para baixo e sorriu quando viu as pernas penduradas no ar. Ele era tão pequeno. Gaara ficou de pé e verificou seu telefone – Eu só tenho mais 10 minutos.

Lee franziu a testa. Ele não percebeu que tinham se demorado tanto.

\- Mal posso esperar para passar mais tempo com você. – disse, calmamente, e Gaara assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu sinto o mesmo. Eu passarei aqui assim que o castigo terminar.

\- Estou feliz por ter te visto hoje. – admitiu.

\- Eu também. Mais do que imagina.

Lee balançou a cabeça.

\- Tenho certeza de que imagino. – levantou-se, reparando que era cerca de 7 centímetros mais alto do que Gaara. Ele o puxou para um abraço apertado. – Obrigado por fazer parte da minha vida, e da de Metal. – e o sentiu concordar contra seu colarinho.

\- Obrigado por fazer parte da minha. Eu tenho que ir. – eles romperam o contato e Lee sentiu-se vazio desde já. – Eu te vejo novamente em breve. Você vai me visitar no trabalho amanhã?

\- Estou certo de que posso pensar em coisas que precisava comprar e que me esqueci. – disse com uma leve risada.

\- Isso é chamado de 'cabeça de mãe', sabia?

Lee encolheu os ombros.

\- Bem, talvez um dia você tenha. – Gaara levantou uma sobrancelha e o outro corou com a própria implicação. – Não... o que eu quis dizer...

\- Sim, tudo bem. – o provocou e Lee ficou mais vermelho.

\- Como você é mais tranquilo do que eu? – perguntou e Gaara o encarou confuso. – Você tem 18 e eu tenho 20, ainda assim você parece muito mais maduro. Você dificilmente fica nervoso. Não é justo.

\- Eu só sou um melhor mentiroso, Lee. Nada contra, é só que eu consigo mascarar meus sentimentos melhor do que você. – o outro franziu o cenho. – Está tudo bem. Vai tudo melhorar quando você finalmente conseguir me deixar embaraçado.

Lee deu um passo mais próximo e beijou-o nos lábios gentilmente, dando um sorriso terno.

\- Sim. – Gaara assentiu, Lee percebeu o olhar encantado que tinha. – Tipo isso.

\- Te vejo amanhã, Gaara.

\- Até amanhã, Lee.

Ele o acompanhou até a porta da frente e ficaram ali parados por um minuto, sem saber, ao certo, em como se despedir naquele momento. Realmente não tinham falado sobre o que o beijo significava. Gaara abriu a porta e deu alguns passos para fora. Quando se virou, Lee estava encostado no batente com um sorriso doce brincando em seu rosto.

E Gaara mordeu os lábios, com a certeza de que Lee seria a razão pela qual chegaria atrasado.

Ele virou-se para dar um último beijo antes de sair. Quando percebeu que já havia se estendido o suficiente, foi embora sem olhar para trás, porque sabia que, se olhasse, nunca chegaria em casa a tempo.

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

BADABIN BADABUM ACONTECEU VIADO


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:**

HOJE O CAPÍTULO É INTEIRAMENTE DELES, PODE ENTRAR:

xoxox

 **Capítulo 8**

\- Gaara! Eu realmente gosto de você! Você gostaria de ser meu namorado? Eu vou te proteger até até o dia em que eu morrer! - Lee praticamente gritou em frente ao espelho, e então suspirou, miseravelmente. - Eu nem mesmo consigo soar decente quando ele não está na minha frente. Como eu vou falar pessoalmente?

\- Papai! - Metal falou por trás e Lee se iluminou, virando em sua direção – Mama.

\- Sim! Mama estará aqui em breve, Metal! Na verdade... - ele ouviu seu telefone vibrando no bolso – Eu acredito que seja ele, agora. Alô? - e atendeu.

\- Oh, meu deus, Lee! Finalmente, você atendeu o maldito telefone! O que há de errado com você? Eu devia sentar o pé na sua bunda até ela ficar quadrada! Estávamos tão preocupados!

Lee empalideceu diante da voz.

\- Tenten... oi. - respondeu, nervosamente.

\- Não me venha com 'oi'! Estou puta com você! Estou tão puta que Neji e eu dirigimos até a sua cidade! Me dê seu endereço!

\- Uh... o que? Você está onde? - a voz de Lee quebrou e ele tossiu. - Tenten, eu realmente não penso que...

\- Não! Não, você não pensa! Então, me dê seu endereço agora, Lee!

Aquela não iria ser uma visita muito amigável.

* * *

Felizmente, Lee havia esfregado praticamente cada canto daquela casa mais cedo, por precisar descarregar toda aquela ansiedade de amor de juventude em algo mais útil que espernear no sofá. A última coisa de que gostaria era que Neji e Tenten pensassem que não conseguisse ao menos manter uma casa organizada, como se não bastasse se deparar com sua paternidade precoce.

Com sorte, Metal finalmente estava se comportando bem o suficiente. Ele estava sendo um ótimo bebê! O único problema é que Lee não havia conseguido entrar em contato com Gaara. Isso ia ser um desastre. Ele não sabia o que ia acontecer.

\- Lee! - Tenten bateu em sua porta e o seu coração acelerou na mesma hora em que correu para entreabri-la.

\- Olá, Tenten! - disse com um sorriso falso, se acabando em nervosismo. - Como você vai?

\- Você vai abrir a porta ou...

\- Mama? - Metal passou por entre suas pernas e empurrou a madeira. Tenten e Neji olharam, em silêncio, para a pequena pessoa que parecia exatamente com seu melhor amigo e Lee riu, desajeitado.

\- Então... este é meu filho, Metal! - por dentro estava chorando, realmente estava.

Ele abriu a porta inteiramente e Metal olhou para aqueles dois estranhos.

\- Não, mama. - ele disse tristemente e se afastou. Lee uniu as sobrancelhas e Tenten finalmente superou seu choque inicial.

\- Lee... Hum. Talvez você tenha esquecido de mencionar, mas parece que você tem uma CRIANÇA?

Ele suspirou e assentiu.

\- Sim, entrem. - os convidou, abrindo caminho e fechando a porta atrás deles, sem trancá-la, caso Gaara resolva aparecer e tornar esta visita mais divertida.

Sentando-se no sofá, eles olharam ao redor da sala de estar. Era pequeno, mas aconchegante, e havia fotos de Metal em todos os lugares, mesmo algumas com um rapaz ruivo.

\- Lee. O que está acontecendo? - Neji começou. Era estranho, finalmente, ouvir sua voz. - Quando foi que você teve um filho? Ele parece ter quase dois anos.

\- Hum... - Lee sentou-se na mesa de café e Metal estava distraído enfileirando brinquedos no canto da sala, onde havia um pequeno baú para essa finalidade. Era engraçado o quando estava fazendo isso tão lenta e cuidadosamente. - Eu não sabia que tinha, até novembro.

\- É por isso que você abriu um buraco e se enterrou nele? - Tenten perguntou calmamente enquanto examinava o menino.

\- Sim.

\- É filho dela? - Neji perguntou, quase com desdém. Lee assentiu com um rubor nas bochechas. Era sempre humilhante lembrar-se disso. Deixava um mau pressentimento em sua garganta. - Onde ela está?

\- Eu gostaria de saber. - disse, com um sorriso forçado. - Ela simplesmente apareceu e me disse que o Metal era meu e sumiu no dia seguinte. Eu não sei como encontrá-la, mas a esse ponto, se ela aparecesse de novo, não iria o conseguir de volta. - o olhar endurecido em seus olhos era algo novo para seus dois amigos.

\- Lee, por que você não nos ligou? - Tenten perguntou gentilmente e Lee suspirou.

\- Ele estava envergonhado. - Neji respondeu em seu lugar, o que era um alívio, então somente assentiu. - Você não deveria estar. Somos seus amigos, Lee. Como você cuidou dele sozinho?

\- Oh. Eu não estive completamente sozinho. É uma história engraçada, mas, durante o primeiro mês, eu estava praticamente morto de tão cansado, e então conheci Gaara. Ele me ajudou tanto... - ele, sinceramente, não sentiu vontade de ir mais afundo na história, o que tudo bem porque, naquele momento, Gaara entrou no apartamento.

\- Ei Lee, estou aqui. - o ouviu cumprimentar, na entrada e a criança gritou e correu para ele com entusiasmo. - Oi, Metal.

\- Mama! - Gaara o pegou ainda no corredor, entrou na sala de estar e fez uma pausa.

\- Oh. Estou interrompendo algo? Eu posso sair...

\- Não! Não. Gaara, tudo bem. Estes são meus amigos, Tenten e Neji. - ele mudou Metal para ficar apoiado na lateral esquerda de seu quadril para poder caminhar e apertar as mãos – Este é Gaara. - Lee apresentou, com orgulho.

\- É um prazer conhecer os dois. Lee me falou sobre vocês.

Tenten olhou para o amigo, com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Teria sido bom se ele tivesse devolvido essa gentileza.

Lee parecia envergonhado.

\- Não fique zangada com ele. Foi uma época bastante difícil. - Gaara disse e colocou sua bolsa na mesa de café, a abrindo. Ele tirou um monte de acerolas e Metal agarrou, colocando todas na boca, com caule e tudo. - Uh. Metal.

\- Ace-ola. - a criança disse através de uma boca lotada, suas bochechas grandes esticadas, como um esquilo.

\- Uh. Sim. - Metal sorriu e algumas frutas caíram por cima de Gaara, ele suspirou.

\- Você acha que poderia esperar 5 minutos que fosse, antes de você manchar minhas roupas? - perguntou. Com isso, tirou outra camisa da bolsa e caminhou até o banheiro com Metal. - Pare de cuspir acerolas em mim. Você não precisa comer todas de uma vez. - A porta se fechou e Neji olhou para o amigo que observava tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

\- É o seu namorado? - perguntou e Lee corou, balançando a cabeça.

\- Hum, não, ele não é.

Tenten franziu a testa.

\- Lee, eu não sabia nem que você gostava de homem. O que mais você andou escondendo da gente, nesses dias? - ela repreendeu e o rubor de Lee intensificou enquanto evitava seu olhar.

\- Na verdade, nem eu sabia que também gostava de homem. - ele admitiu discretamente e Tenten o abraçou.

\- Aw, Lee. Por que vocês não estão namorando? Você já parece até casado. Por que seu filho o chama de mama?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu gostaria de saber. Ele o chama assim desde que se conheceram. Não estou muito certo do porquê. Não estamos namorando porque eu não o pedi...

\- Ainda. - Neji terminou e as bochechas de Lee queimaram, mas assentiu. Gaara abriu a porta do banheiro vestido em outra camisa, desta vez era uma cor escura, então, com sorte Metal não a estragará demais.

\- Estou muito orgulhoso dele. Ele conseguiu colocar todas as minhas acerolas na boca pra comer, talvez, duas delas. Obrigado por isso, Metal. - o menino o abraçou e ele suspirou, sentindo-se indefeso contra aquele bebê. - Tudo bem, eu te perdoo.

\- Mama. - ele sussurrou. Gaara o colocou no chão e Metal correu para seus brinquedos.

\- Já faz um tempo desde que você veio da ultima vez. - Lee disse com uma risada.

\- Sim, tipo umas duas semanas e meia. Além daquela vez no dia do meu aniversário. - Estava realmente um clima estranho na casa agora. Ninguém sabia o que dizer.

\- Lee, eu tenho uma idéia. - Tenten começou, lentamente, olhando entre os dois. - Que tal Neji e eu nos familiarizarmos com o mini-você ? Nós podemos dar um passeio e voltar em... meia hora? Você sabe, para te dar uma folga. - disse maliciosamente e o rosto de Lee se aqueceu.

\- Sim, Tenten. Isso parece bom. Vamos conhecer nosso novo sobrinho. Metal. Oi. - Neji aproximou-se e pegou o menino. Para a surpresa de todos, ele não pareceu se importar. A criança não estava excessivamente alegre sobre isso, mas também não estava gritando e isso foi uma vitória.

\- Eu sou sua tia Tenten e esse é seu tio Neji. - Neji sorriu para o título. - Onde está o carrinho? - Lee saltou de seu lugar e caminhou até o armário do corredor para retirá-lo. - Ótimo. Obrigado. Eu posso, facilmente, precisar disso. Voltamos logo. Venha Neji. Tchau!

Lee não pôde deixar de sorrir para seus amigos quando eles deixaram o apartamento apressados em exagero, mas Gaara estava completamente confuso. Ele esperava que o ruivo não tivesse visto a piscada que Tenten os lançou, antes de fechar a porta. Ela não era exatamente sutil.

\- Eles não precisavam sair. Eu poderia ter ido se eles estavam desconfortáveis. - ouviu Gaara dizer, e se entristeceu com a ideia.

\- Não! Não, Gaara não é por isso que eles saíram, eles queriam nos dar alguma privacidade.

O rapaz inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Por que? - oh, cara, ele era tão bonitinho. Lee caminhou até parar diante dele e afastar o cabelo de sua testa. - Ah. - As bochechas de Gaara coloriram e Lee sorriu. Era raro que conseguisse embaraçá-lo de alguma forma.

\- A menos que você não queira que eu te beije. - disse, tirando a mão de seu rosto.

\- Quando diabos eu disse isso? - perguntou e Lee sorriu novamente.

\- Eu estava apenas... me certificando.

\- Certificando de que? Que eu não deixei de gostar de você em 3 dias? - o outro parecia tímido e Gaara inclinou o queixo para fazê-lo olhar em nos olhos. - Eu realmente gosto de você Lee. Dias não vão mudar isso. - de repente, Lee pareceu nervoso. - Por que você está tremendo? - e estava suando também. - Você está bem?

\- Eu... - ele deu uma volta rígida e foi até o quarto, retornando com um cacto em um vaso e entregando-o a Gaara. - Para você. Eu... eu estava esperando que você pudesse deixá-lo aqui... porque eu queria que você passe mais tempo comigo. - Lee estava mantendo um contato fixo com o olhar, infelizmente não com os olhos do ruivo, mas com seu o ombro.

\- O que você está me perguntando, Lee? - Gaara perguntou, confuso, e Lee mordeu sua bochecha por dentro e bambeou um pouco entre seus calcanhares e dedos dos pés.

\- Desculpe. Eu nunca fiz isso antes. - seu rosto estava queimando e ele estava mexendo com os dedos. - Gaara. - olhou diretamente para o outro, e inspirou fundo. De repente, ele só queria acabar logo com isso e superar, por isso soou tão agressivo. - Por favor, seja meu namorado! Eu prometo protegê-lo até o dia em que eu morrer! - silêncio - ….maldição Lee, nós praticamos isso. - ele murmurou, cobrindo seu rosto envergonhado.

\- Você praticou me pedir em namoro? - Gaara perguntou com uma risada e o constrangimento de Lee aumentou. Ele assentiu, ainda de rosto coberto.

\- E ainda assim eu soei como um esquisitão. - disse, abafado pelas próprias mãos.

\- Lee, olhe para mim. - pediu e Lee moveu os dedos para poder ver entre eles. Gaara conseguia ver quão vermelho ele estava e sorriu. - Pergunte-me novamente, mas não cubra o seu rosto desta vez.

O rapaz baixou lentamente as mãos.

\- Gaara você gostaria de ser meu namorado? - perguntou. Sua expressão era tão sincera e séria.

Gaara sorriu para ele e assentiu.

\- É claro, eu adoraria. Você nem precisava pedir. - Lee sorriu, sentindo uma onda gostosa se espalhar por seu corpo. - Mas o que eu queria perguntar é, do que exatamente você vai me proteger?

\- O que?

\- Você me disse que me protegeria até você morrer, mas de que criatura nefasta da noite você está me protegendo?

Lee coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e riu nervosamente.

\- Eu não sei, eu só disse mesmo. Isso me pareceu bom, na hora. - Gaara balançou a cabeça e riu. - Não? Nem mesmo agora?

\- Você é tão brega, Lee. Eu estou feliz.

Os olhos dele se iluminaram.

\- Você está feliz que eu sou brega?

\- Sim. Você é ótimo. Eu não gostaria de você de outro jeito. - Lee sorriu lindamente.

\- Então, isso significa que eu posso te beijar?

\- Lee, você poderia ter feito isso a qualquer hora e eu não me importaria.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa e o abraçou.

\- Estou feliz em ouvir isso.

\- Espero que você não tenha apenas se referido a um beijo na minha cabeça. - disse com secura e o outro riu, beijando sua bochecha. - Você está chegando lá.

Finalmente, Lee não aguentou mais e beijou-lhe os lábios. Ele deixou suas mãos escorregarem ao longo dos lados da cabeça de Gaara até que seus dedos emaranhassem nos cabelos vermelhos.

Não se lembrava de ter sentido tão feliz assim, na vida.

* * *

\- Ei, voltamos! - Tenten gritou quando abriu a porta incrivelmente devagar. Quando entraram, perceberam que os dois estavam sentados no sofá lendo um livro. - Sério? Nós saímos pra isso?

Lee levantou a mão e ofereceu sua mão a Gaara, que, com prazer, a aceitou.

\- Tenten, Neji... - ele disse, com um sorriso orgulhoso. - Eu gostaria de apresentá-los meu namorado, Gaara.

O rosto de Gaara se acendeu com tanta atenção atenção sobre si, mas mantinha o sorriso no rosto. Tenten riu alegremente e bateu palmas, puxando-o para um abraço. De repente, Lee congelou.

\- Lee, estou tão feliz por vocês! - ela exclamou em entusiasmo enquanto Neji colocava Metal no chão e o menino correu em direção ao ruivo. Gaara o pegou e sorriu para ele.

\- Lee, você está bem? - Neji perguntou. Lee o agarrou pelos ombros, em desespero.

\- Eu nunca pedi permissão ao Rasa...

Gaara o encarou.

\- Você quer pedir permissão ao meu pai?

Lee acenou lentamente.

\- Eu sou mais velho do que você e eu não gostaria que ele pensasse que eu quero me aproveitar ou algo do tipo.

Tenten zombou, revirando os olhos.

\- É, como se você tivesse a capacidade pra uma coisa dessas. - Mesmo quando todos concordaram, Lee ainda permaneceu decidido a isso. Era o que achava certo a se fazer.

\- Quão mais velho você é? - Neji perguntou.

\- Uh, Gaara tem apenas 18.

Isso pareceu surpreendê-los.

\- Você tem 18 anos e você já age desse jeito? - Tenten questionou e Gaara a olhou, confusa, enquanto alternava o apoio do quadril onde sustentava Metal.

\- Como o quê?

\- Hum... Uma mãe.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Por que todos dizem isso?

\- Porque você é uma mãe. - Lee falou simplesmente e Gaara olhou para ele, pelo canto do olho.

\- Obrigado, Lee.

Lee sorriu.

\- E você é uma mãe muito boa.

Gaara ergueu os olhos para eles e sentou no sofá com o Metal no colo. O menino se inclinou para o seu peito e, com isso, podia dizer que ele estava cansado. Já havia passado da hora de dormir.

* * *

\- Eu tenho que ir para casa, Lee. - Gaara disse, levantando do sofá. - Eu tenho um artigo que preciso escrever ainda hoje.

\- Por que você não me disse mais cedo? Você não precisava ficar tanto tempo! - na verdade, Gaara não pretendia ficar tanto assim, mas as horas voaram. Tenten e Neji eram pessoas muito interessantes para se estar por perto.

\- Tudo bem, Lee. Eu vou conseguir terminar. Você sabe que eu não durmo muito, de qualquer maneira. - Lee se sentiu chateado por não poder levar Gaara até em casa. As vezes, se sentia como um perdedor. O que Gaara estava fazendo com um pai solteiro tão jovem, desistente universitário, sem nem mesmo um maldito carro?

\- Posso te acompanhar até o seu carro?

Gaara assentiu e agarrou sua jaqueta.

\- Foi um prazer conhecer vocês dois. - ele acenou e Tenten sorriu.

\- Igualmente!

\- Dirija com cuidado.

\- Obrigado. - Lee o levou para fora e desceu as escadas até o estacionamento. Assim que chegaram perto do veículo, ele franziu a testa. - O que?

\- Eu sinto a sua falta, é tudo. E eu realmente quero pedir permissão ao seu pai para namorar você.

Gaara achou graça.

\- Só você mesmo. Ok. Se você quiser, tudo bem. Eu não vou zoar sobre você ter me pedido antes. Lee franziu a testa.

\- Por favor não. - o ruivo assentiu com a cabeça e abraçou-o. - Quando vou vê-lo novamente?

\- Bom, amanhã é segunda-feira. Tenho escola até 13:30. Em seguida, trabalho de 14h às 18h. Então, depende de você. Você tem que trabalhar em um de seus empregos amanhã ou ambos?

\- O primeiro eu tenho que estar lá de 4h ao meio dia. Então, no outro de 13h às 18:30h. – Gaara sacudiu a cabeça. - O que?

\- Você vai acabar se matando, desse jeito.

Lee suspirou.

\- Eu consegui reduzir um pouco a jornada. Geralmente eu trabalharia até as 21h.

A única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Gaara, era opções para que Lee não precisasse trabalhar tanto assim. Era terrível de ver. A única coisa boa era que, já que Metal agora tinha uma rotina, ele dormia com mais frequência e, assim, Lee também. Quando dormia regularmente, ele ficava muito mais enérgico. Ele até podia aguentar esse tanto de serviço, mas Gaara simplesmente não queria que se esgotasse assim tão jovem.

\- Não se sobrecarregue. Metal precisa de você. E eu também.

Lee sorriu e o beijou, timidamente.

\- Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. - sussurrou. - Vá fazer o seu artigo. Te vejo quando você me ver. Mande mensagem quando você chegar em casa com segurança.

\- Você sempre pede isso. - Gaara riu enquanto entrava no carro.

\- E você sempre me retorna em segurança. Então, funciona. - disse com gracinhas e Gaara revirou os olhos. Ele se inclinou pela janela para dar-lhe outro beijo. - Tchau Gaara. - o ruivo subiu o vidro e acenou para ele, que ficou ali observando, com um leve sofrimento, o veículo se distanciar.

Quando voltou para o andar de cima, Tenten estava limpando a pequena bagunça na sala de estar.

\- Ei, gente. Obrigado por hoje. - Lee comentou, tirando os sapatos e sentando-se com eles. - Tenten, pode deixar, vou limpar isso mais tarde. - insistiu e ela apenas o olhou, depois voltando a recolher tudo.

\- Estamos felizes por você Lee, você precisava disso. - Neji disse calmamente. Lee sorriu para ele e assentiu.

\- Também estou. Não tive muita sorte nos relacionamentos. Vamos esperar que o meu primeiro não termine toscamente. Por isso estou tentando fazer tudo do jeito certo, para diminuir a chance de se tornar ruim. Não quero que termine.

A percepção de que Lee nunca esteve num relacionamento surgiu de repente na mente de Tenten. Era como se ela soubesse, mas na verdade não havia atentado tanto ao fato, até ser dito em voz alta. Era lamentável que Lee estivesse nessa atual situação e, talvez, ele tenha se sentido assim há alguns meses, mas agora, estava feliz. Era tão bom vê-lo brincar com Metal. Isso trouxe um sorriso para o seu rosto. E depois ver Metal, Gaara e Lee brincando juntos... Era uma família muito bonita.

\- Eu gosto dele. Gaara, quero dizer. Ele é bom com o Metal. - Neji comentou e Tenten concordou, de todo o coração.

\- Sim, ele é. E também é um doce.

\- Oh, não deixe que ele te ouça dizer isso. Aparentemente, ele não é tão legal como todos pensamos. Eu nunca vi, mas ele insiste que só é legal comigo e com o Metal.

\- Ele pareceu bom o suficiente. - Tenten respondeu e Lee encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu não sei. Como eu disse, nunca vi um lado ruim. Estou certo de que vou acabar vendo, cedo ou tarde, agora que estamos juntos.

Tenten riu.

\- Você não conseguiu terminar essa frase sem sorrir. - Lee apenas sorriu para ela. - Ah, nosso bebê está namorando agora, ele é tão maduro.

\- Você acha que eu sou muito velho para o Gaara? - perguntou de repente, parecendo preocupado. - Ele diz que eu não sou, mas tenho 20 anos e ele tem 18 anos, isso é estranho?

\- Bem, considerando que, nos bailes de formatura do ensino médio, os alunos podem convidar qualquer pessoa até aos 21 anos, eu diria que você fez até se saiu bem. - Neji respondeu de um modo automático e Lee o olhou.

\- Como... como você sabe uma informação tão aleatória dessas?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- É uma mania. Eu tenho várias curiosidades inúteis memorizadas. - Lee deveria ter se lembrado disso. Provavelmente, era a tal "cabeça de mãe" que Gaara havia falado.

\- Vocês precisam de um lugar para ficar? Eu não tenho muito espaço, mas vocês são mais do que bem-vindos a ficar aqui. Eu não queria que vocês viajassem tão tarde. São quase 3h de distância.

\- Oh Lee, você é doce. Não precisa. Nós podemos dirigir.

\- Realmente não há problema nenhum. O sofá se transforma em cama. Não é muito confortável, mas eu posso dormir aqui com o Metal e vocês dois podem ficar no quarto. Ou do jeito que acharem melhor. Eu preferiria ficar aqui para que Metal não acorde vocês por acidente. Além disso, eu tenho que ir trabalhar amanhã cedo.

\- Lee, se você trabalha pela manhã, não devíamos ficar aqui. Não queremos incomodar. - Tenten disse e Lee balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, eu insisto. Eu confio que vocês fiquem no apartamento, mesmo quando eu não estiver presente. Sério, tudo bem. - com isso, Lee foi até ao armário para pegar lençóis e travesseiros.

* * *

Uma coisa boa sobre ter Neji ter ficado, foi que ele insistiu em levar Lee para o trabalho, o que era muito bom. Assim Lee não teria que andar no frio com seu filho, ainda que eles tivessem que sair as 3 da manhã.

Neji dormiu no sofá com ele para que pudesse acordar a tempo. E, então, ele e Tenten se ofereceram para tomar de conta de Metal, para que o menino pudesse continuar dormindo, o que era ainda melhor. Lee não gostava de acorda-lo tão cedo nas segundas. A agenda dele era terrível. Então, enquanto Tenten ficou em casa com Metal, Neji o transportou durante seus turnos, para que não precisassem caminhar até em casa.

\- Podemos parar na casa do Gaara?

\- Lee, são 12:09h. Ele ainda está na escola, não é?

Lee assentiu.

\- Eu não quero falar com ele, eu gostaria de falar com seu pai. Eu queria ver se Rasa está em casa.

\- Você realmente vai fazer isso? - Lee assentiu e Neji sorriu levemente. - Você deve gostar muito desse cara.

\- Muito. E é ótimo finalmente me sentir assim sobre alguém.

E ele não precisaria enfatizar isso. Neji sabia o quão solitário ele havia estado.

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

MEUS QUERIDOS, MEUS MENINOS, MEU TIME


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:**

GENTE ATENCIONES:  
A timeline da história não está em junho, eles vão falar de dia dos namorados, mas na verdade estão se referindo ao Valentines Day que acontece dia 14 de fevereiro!  
PODE VIR RASA:

xoxox

 **Capítulo 9**

Lee agradeceu a Neji por tudo e, assim que chegaram até a casa de Gaara, o rapaz ficou surpreso diante o aspecto da mansão.

\- Uh, Lee. O que exatamente o pai do Gaara faz?

\- Oh, ele é o prefeito.

\- Ele é o prefeito? Administra a cidade e tudo?

Lee assentiu e sorriu.

\- Sim. Me deseje sorte! - assim, saltou do carro e correu para a porta, batendo antes que fosse engolido pelos próprios nervos. Temari respondeu. Ela parecia confusa ao vê-lo ali. - Oi. Eu estava esperando falar com seu pai, se for possível.

A mulher levantou uma sobrancelha, mas assentiu e o deixou entrar.

\- Sim, deixe-me só checar se ele está livre. - e caminhou em direção à direita, onde havia duas grandes portas maciças, e entrou. Depois de um minuto, ela saiu e acenou para ser seguida. Entrando em seu encalço, Lee logo o avistou sentado por trás de uma mesa grande. Havia documentos espalhados por toda a superfície, seus óculos descansavam na ponta do nariz e ele parecia bastante ocupado. Lee, de repente, se sentiu um tanto bobo por interrompê-lo. - Ok, me chame se você precisar de mim. - Temari falou, alegremente, antes de sair.

\- Olá, Rock Lee. O que o traz aqui? - Rasa perguntou, mas não estava realmente o olhando, sua atenção continuava concentrada nos papéis à sua frente.

Lee caminhou e ficou de pé diante da mesa, brincando com os dedos enquanto as palmas de suas mãos começavam a suar. Ele não queria parecer nervoso, mas não estava tão seguro de estar tendo sucesso com isso.

\- Olá, senh... Rasa. Vim aqui para lhe fazer uma pergunta. - ele até ficou surpreso por sua voz soar tão estável quanto pretendia. O homem descansou a caneta e recostou-se em sua na cadeira, cruzando os braços e o encarando, finalmente.

\- Qual é a sua pergunta, Rock Lee?

Lee desejou genuinamente que ele tivesse continuado a olhar para seus papéis, seria mais fácil do que ter seus olhos diante de si.

\- Minha pergunta. Minha pergunta é...

Rasa estava gostando do quão nervoso o rapaz estava. Tinha que dar o devido crédito ao menino, ele teve culhões por chegar até aqui. Ele teve culhões ao aparecer para o aniversário do seu filho. Ele teve culhões ao dizer que se afastaria, se fosse o melhor para Gaara e isso o surpreendeu completamente. Antes de mais nada, Lee tinha coração. Rasa não tinha a menor dúvida sobre o que se tratava sua pergunta, mas queria ver quanto tempo levaria até ele conseguir fazê-la.

\- Gostaria muito de ter sua permissão para namorar meu filho...er. Quero dizer, seu filho. Eu gostaria de namorar Gaara. Se você permitisse, é claro. Eu quero ser respeitoso com você e eu sei que sou mais velho do que Gaara, mas eu não faria nada para machucá-lo e farei o que for preciso para ter certeza de que ele está feliz e...

\- Rock Lee. - ele fechou a boca rapidamente. - Respire. - Lee inspirou de repente, envergonhado que simplesmente tivesse disparado em suas palavras e esquecido completamente que isso era necessário. - Agora, por que você não pega todo o discurso que você acabou de dar, e simplesmente corta direto para o que interessa. - o rapaz assentiu, com um rubor nas bochechas.

\- Estou pedindo sua permissão para namorar seu filho, Gaara.

Rasa assentiu lentamente, mas Lee sabia que era apenas para confirmar o processamento da pergunta e não a resposta.

\- Sente-se, Rock Lee. - ele não gostava de como Rasa usava seu nome completo, geralmente, mas se fosse assim que o homem operava, tudo bem. Provavelmente era por isso que lidava tão bem com pessoas intimidadoras. Lee sentou-se na cadeira e tentou ajustar-se na melhor postura que possível, acabando por parecer terrivelmente estranho e desconfortável. Rasa riria sobre isso mais tarde. - Você quer namorar Gaara, você está completamente certo de onde está entrando?

\- Acho que não entendi bem o que o senhor quis dizer.

\- Gaara ainda está no ensino médio. Ele ainda tem lição de casa, toque de recolher, regras e todas as estipulações que têm os menores de 18 anos. Você tinha regras assim?

Lee acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente.

\- Oh, sim. Meu pai e Kakashi...

\- Quem é Kakashi?

\- Meu outro pai, o marido do meu pai.

\- Por que você o chama Kakashi?

\- Eu costumava chamá-lo de papa, quando criança, mas ele disse que preferia ser chamado de Kakashi. Eu nunca perguntei o porquê.

Rasa assentiu, esse foi um fato interessante.

\- Peço desculpas pela interrupção, continue.

\- Bem, eles tinham um horário muito rigoroso para mim. Na verdade, meu pai tinha, Kakashi realmente não se importava muito com isso. Acordava às 4h, treinava até as 6h, ia à escola, fazia meus esportes, ia ao Karatê , Eu tinha que estar em casa até as 20h e, nos fins de semana, minha lição de casa precisava ser feita antes de ir a qualquer lugar.

\- Você parece disciplinado.

Lee acenou com a cabeça.

\- Sim. Era algo que meu pai queria estruturalmente na minha vida. Eu pratiquei karatê até onde consigo me lembrar. Isso ajudou.

Quanto mais Rasa falava com aquele rapaz, menos provável ele lhe parecia ser secretamente uma pessoa terrível. Não que pensasse que Lee era uma pessoa terrível (tudo bem antes que realmente conhecesse o garoto, talvez), mas até a menor ideia sobre o risco dele não ser quem aparentava ser, era reduzida em fragalhos cada vez que conversavam. Ele não achava ser possível que alguém realmente fosse tão honesto sobre tudo.

\- Bem, também tem o seu filho, Metal. – ao som da sua frase, notou o outro ficou tenso – Eu não estou aqui para julgá-lo sobre tê-lo tido tão jovem, só estou preocupado por várias razões. Gaara parece adorá-lo, mas e se vocês se separarem? O que acontece? - Lee franziu a testa, não tinha pensado nisso porque não achava que poderia acontecer. - E nem mesmo precisa chegar isso. E se Gaara decidir que ele não pode mais ser pai? É fácil de lidar quando se trata do filho de outra pessoa, mas quando você se torna um pilar na família, é muito mais trabalhoso. Gaara não será apenas um babá mais. Vocês dois estarão trabalhando em desenvolver uma base para um relacionamento. O que me leva ao meu último ponto. Gaara tem 18 anos. Eu tenho notado que em torno dos 21 é quando muitas mentes mudam e você quer algo diferente pra sua vida. Você ainda não completou 21 anos e nem Gaara. E se _você_ mudar de idéia?

\- Eu não posso dizer com certeza o que o futuro reserva, isso é verdade. Mas posso dizer que tenho certeza do que eu sinto no meu coração. Gaara foi o maior presente que já ganhei, de tamanha importância que eu não teria sobrevivido se ele não tivesse começado a me ajudar. Por isso, ele sempre terá um lugar na vida de Metal se quiser. Mesmo que terminemos. Ele será mais do que bem vindo para ver Metal quando quiser e eu me certificarei para que saiba disso. Quanto a Gaara sendo pai, eu estava ciente de que ele cuida de Metal, mas eu creio que não estava pensando nisso da maneira como você apresentou. Não posso responder sobre isso, porque não sei como ele se sente. Eu deveria tê-lo perguntado sobre. Meu pai também me disse que as pessoas mudam em torno de seus 20 anos. Mais uma vez, eu não posso falar por Gaara, mas eu fui assim por tanto tempo quanto consigo me lembrar e não acredito que isso mude em um ano. Eu não posso prever o futuro, mas posso dizer agora, no presente, Gaara é tudo pra mim! Não quero deixar você desconfortável, afinal, é de seu filho que estamos falando, mas eu consigo imaginar um um futuro junto a ele, se ele me quiser.

\- Você parece maduro para sua idade, eu me pergunto se isso é um efeito de ter tido seu filho assim tão jovem. - Lee franziu a testa e se perguntou se isso era um elogio, mas não disse nada. - Isso é uma coisa boa, eu só tenho dificuldade em dar minha benção a algo que não sei se vai durar.

\- EU..

\- Eu não terminei, Rock Lee. Eu não sei como vocês estarão no futuro. Ninguém sabe. Se eu der a minha benção, isso pode dar errado de muitas maneiras. - ele viu o olhar de filhote de cachorro chutado que recebeu, antes de continuar. - Mas não significa que vai. Eu vou dar a minha benção, mesmo com todas as minhas dúvidas. Além do que, se, por qualquer razão, eu não der e Gaara descobrir, ele não vai ser muito fácil de lidar. Você é muito respeitoso por alguém de sua idade. Agradeço por você ter a delicadeza de vir até mim para perguntar. Apenas não se surpreenda se Gaara mudar à medida que envelhece. Por favor, não me faça arrepender disso.

\- Obrigado. - o olhar de pura apreciação nos olhos de Lee deixou Rasa desconfortável.

\- Não me agradeça. Apenas... faça meu filho feliz, ok? - Lee assentiu com entusiasmo. - Agora eu realmente preciso voltar ao trabalho.

\- Sim! Claro! Obrigado, senh...Rasa! Obrigado. Eu prometo que não vai se arrepender desta decisão! - Lee curvou a cabeça várias vezes e saiu antes que pudesse fazer algo do que se envergonhar.

Ele se despediu de Temari com um sorriso e ela o retribuiu com um olhar de curiosidade. Saindo da casa, entrou no carro de Neji.

\- Como foi?

\- Ele disse que sim! Eu tenho a permissão do pai para namorar Gaara!

Neji parecia surpreso, mas não tinha muita certeza do porquê. Sabia que, se qualquer pessoa desse a Lee uma chance, estariam fadados a amá-lo.

* * *

\- Lee, o que você está fazendo? - Tenten o perguntou. Ele estava sentado em sua cama com retalhos de tecidos por toda parte, uma agulha entre seus lábios, linha e um Metal desmaiado ao seu lado.

\- Estou fazendo algo para Gaara. - disse, pelo canto da boca, para garantir que não soltasse a agulha.

\- E o que é?

Lee começou a costurar.

\- Bem, o Metal decidiu destruir uma de suas roupas de 'mama', então eu decidi costurá-la a um ursinho para dar de presente. - explicou, sem olhar para cima, muito concentrado em seu projeto.

Tenten aproximou-se para observar o progresso. Estava uma fofura. Ele estava começando a fixar o 'Mama is my bestie' na barriga do urso. Havia até mesmo uma das gravatinhas de Metal costuradas na área do pescoço.

\- Eu esqueci que você sabia fazer bichos de pelúcia. - disse, com um pequeno sorriso puxando a esquina de seus lábios. - Você fazia tantos lá na nossa cidade.

\- Sim, penso que costurar as coisas à mão pode ser muito terapêutico. Especialmente porque raramente ando tendo tempo para malhar com tanta correria do trabalho e da vida cotidiana.

\- Você é muito especial, Lee. - Tenten disse, suavemente, e Lee a olhou com as sobrancelhas juntas, confuso.

\- O que te faz dizer isso? - perguntou e ela apenas sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama, com cuidado para não espalhar as coisas.

\- Na época da escola, eu sempre me perguntava porque você não conseguia uma namorada... Você é o cara mais doce que eu já conheci.

\- Você nunca me convidou para sair. - Lee comentou, fingindo uma decepção e Tenten revirou os olhos.

\- Ew, credo, você é praticamente meu irmão. - eles riram - De qualquer forma, eu sei que deve ter sido solitário para você todos esses anos, mas estou feliz por não ter tido namorada naquela época, afinal. Aquelas garotas não saberiam valorizar o quão fantástico você é como pessoa. Estou muito feliz por você ter encontrado alguém como Gaara. Só sinto muito, que tenha demorado tanto tempo pra isso.

\- Obrigado, Tenten. Eu também estou feliz por ter encontrado Gaara. Ele é maravilhoso. Significa muito para mim que você também goste dele.

Ela assentiu lentamente.

\- Eu sinto muito por tudo o que te aconteceu sobre... ela.

Lee franziu a testa com o pensamento. Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Bom, eu também. Queria muito ter convivido com Metal tão mais cedo. Teria sido muito bom. - Lee disse com tristeza, olhando para seu filho, que permanecia esticado pela cama o máximo que conseguia. Ele não era tão grande, tinha um tamanho normal para sua idade, mas era apenas um fato triste que havia perdido a maior parte de sua vida.

\- É uma merda, mas ele não vai lembrar. Eu sei que você vai, mas ele não vai usar isso contra você. Ele te ama, Lee.

Lee assentiu com um sorriso.

\- Sim. Eu sei. Isso é ótimo, não é?

* * *

\- Ele foi pedir ao seu pai? Vocês estão se casando, ou o quê?

Gaara revirou os olhos.

\- Não. Não sei por que ele queria tanto perguntar, mas, pelo menos meu pai o considera muito agora.

Ino considerou isso com um encolher de ombros.

\- Então, vocês já transaram? - ele gemeu em resposta por, provavelmente, 2 minutos seguidos. - O quê? É uma pergunta válida.

\- Ino, se tivéssemos dormido juntos, eu já teria te dito isso.

Ela sorriu.

\- Pode apostar que sim. Se eu descobrisse que você fez essas coisas e não me contou, eu ia ficar desgraçada com você. – e Gaara sabia que essa era a maldita verdade.

\- Então, o que aconteceu com o cara ao qual você enviou aquela foto? - perguntou, aéreo, e Ino cruzou as pernas, começando a comer seu iogurte.

\- Oh. Nada realmente. Troquei o óleo, e foi isso.

\- Trocou o óleo?

\- Sim?

\- ...O que exatamente isso implica?

\- Uh, sexo? - Gaara franziu a testa.- O que?

\- Meu pai disse isso uma vez, e eu não acho que ele use esse termo no mesmo sentido que o seu.

Ino riu.

\- Seu pai também, um dia desses, te ligou surtando por ter estourado a "suspensão da rosca" dele, quando teve um problema no pneu do carro. Isso não me surpreende. – Gaara sorriu para a memória. Kankuro quase se mijou de tanto rir. A ligação estava cortando, então ninguém conseguia escutar o que ele dizia direito, e Temari o colocou no alto-falante exatamente na hora que gritou, furioso, 'EU ESTOUREI A MINHA ROSCA'. Ninguém soube bem como responder a isso ou porque ele ficou tão bravo.

\- Poderíamos escrever um livro sobre todas as coisas que meu pai diz que não significam exatamente o que ele quer dizer. - Gaara disse e mordeu seu sanduíche.

\- Isso seria fantástico...Ei, o que você acha do Kiba? – Ino perguntou aleatoriamente, apontando sobre a mesa para longe, onde Kiba estava sentado gritando algo para seus colegas em outra mesa.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Você acha ele um gato?

Gaara sorriu levemente para ela.

\- Que vergonha, Ino. Eu sou um homem comprometido.

Ino revirou os olhos.

\- Não para você.

\- Eu sei, eu só gosto de torrar seu saco. Ele é um tanto baixo demais.

\- Eu não perguntei sobre a educação dele. E você não pode falar nada. Seu namorado é barulhento que só a porra o tempo inteiro. Ele é tão facilmente excitável… é quase como um cachorrinho.

\- Pois bem, você tem um ponto. Kiba é bonito, eu acho. Se você gosta de barulho.

\- Então, você está dizendo que ele é seu tipo?

Ele chutou ligeiramente a perna dela por baixo da mesa.

\- E quanto ao Sai?

\- Gaara! Sai e eu terminamos há muito tempo. Tipo, duas semanas atrás. Em que planeta você tá?

Gaara piscou.

\- Duas semanas? Vocês não namoraram por um ano? - Ino assentiu com a cabeça. – Por que você não veio até mim quando terminou?

\- Eu fui. Mas realmente não me importei muito. Ele me deixou louca. E nem tentou me enviar uma maldita mensagem desde então!

\- É por isso que você está dormindo com outros caras?

\- 'Caras'? Plural?

\- Bem, seu amigo do sexting e agora você está falando sobre Kiba também… - Gaara se afastou quando viu o grande sorriso no rosto dela. - Oh, jesus, eles são a mesma pessoa. - ele tomou um copo de água. – Eu nem ao menos... ele ao menos é bom? – O sorriso dela se enlargueceu. – Tão bom assim?

\- Você está começando a me parecer com todas essas perguntas. Eu sou uma lady, Gaara. Eu não beijo e saio falando por aí. – disse, distraidamente.

\- Desde quando?

\- Muito bem, você está certo – ela assentiu. – Mas sim, foi muito bom. Exceto pelo cachorro dele continuar encontrando um jeito de invadir o quarto, o que foi super incômodo. Nós tivemos que expulsá-lo umas 5 vezes.

\- Pobrezinho, só queria assistir. O porquê eu não tenho ideia.

Ino o fulminou.

\- Eu sou gostosa PAC, meu amigo.

\- Ino. Estamos falando verbalmente aqui. Por que não diz apenas 'pa caralho'? Você sempre faz isso.

\- É como me dou, honey.

\- Eu preciso de novas amizades...

A loira inclinou a cabeça, apontando para um homem por trás dele.

\- Você poderia ser amigo do Sr. Aburame ali.

Gaara ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu não poderia. Você não gosta de insetos.

\- Ah, você não seria amigo de um sujeito estranhão só por minha causa?

\- Ele não é estranho, Ino. Quieto, sim, mas só porque ele gosta de insetos não significa que seja estranho. Além disso, ele não é amigo do Kiba?

\- Sim, eles são amigos. E Hinata, também. Eles são como uma gangue ou coisa parecida. – ela franziu a testa no pensamento.

\- E você, está com saudade do seu outro melhor amigo?

Ino suspirou.

\- Sim. Sinto falta de Shikamaru. Não é minha culpa que ele seja um gênio fodido e tenha se formado dois anos adiantado. Maldito nerd. – Gaara imaginou se Shikamaru chegou a conhecer Lee na faculdade. – E você não chega nem perto dele. Se graduando só um ano à frente. Preguiçoso.

\- Sim, eu acho que poderia me formar que nem você, sem avançar ano nenhum.

\- Você é um idiota. Eu estava fazendo uma piada. Isso magoou.

\- Não, não estava.

\- Você está certo.

* * *

Curiosamente, uma semana depois, Neji e Tenten ainda estavam por ali. Na maior parte do tempo, eles ficavam fora, mas quando voltavam para o apartamento, pareciam esgotados. Gaara teve tanto trabalho a fazer que mal conseguiu ver Lee, exceto quando ele passava no supermercado para visita-lo no horário de seu intervalo.

Lee não se importava com o fato de seus amigos permanecerem por mais tempo, mas estava bem curioso sobre o porquê. Eles não tinham coisas para fazer?

Finalmente voltaram e Tenten parecia vitoriosa. Lee estava sentado no sofá com o Metal ao seu lado em uma chamada com Gaara, que havia ficado em casa trabalhando em um artigo.

\- Lee!

\- Olá, vocês dois, como foi o dia de vocês? – ele perguntou e Neji sorriu. – O que?

\- Nós finalmente conseguimos!

\- Conseguiram o que?

\- Bem, meu docinho de coco, Neji e eu estávamos tentando transferir algumas matérias da faculdade para poder finalizar o nosso bacharelado. Acontece que a sua antiga faculdade tem exatamente o tipo de grade que eu estava procurando. – os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram. – Sim, estamos ficando! Arranjamos um apartamento e tenho uma entrevista de emprego na segunda! Me desculpe, não queríamos contar pra você antes de ter certeza.

\- Vocês vão ficar? Ele perguntou surpreso.

\- Sim. Espero que não se importe em dividir sua cidade conosco. – os ombros de Lee caíram e ele cobriu o rosto. – Lee? Você está bem? – ele se levantou e a abraçou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

\- Sim. Estou mais do que bem. – Tenten sorriu para Neji.

* * *

\- É quase o Dia dos Namorados! – Ino disse felizmente quando o mês de fevereiro começou. Gaara suspirou.

\- Oh, cara. Seu feriado favorito.

\- Não aja como se não se importasse. Eu sei que você adora cor de rosa.

Gaara olhou para ela.

\- É uma cor legal. – com aquele tom de voz, você pensaria que ela havia insultado sua mãe.

\- Bom, você não está mentindo. Embora ainda não seja melhor do que roxo.

\- Eu não gosto de roxo. Parece horrível em mim.

\- Você pode, por favor, usar rosa no dia dos Namorados? Oh, meu Deus! Nós devemos comprar ao Metal um terno fofo ou algo assim! – ela ofegou como se tivesse descoberto a cura para o câncer. Suas mãos cobriram seu coração. – Por favor, por favor, podemos ir depois da escola?

\- E eu aqui pensando que você estaria mais preocupada em ir a algum lugar com o Kiba ou com o Sai. – Gaara disse sem rodeios. – Sim, podemos ir depois da escola. Lee estará no trabalho, de qualquer jeito. – ele suspirou.

\- Há quanto tempo vocês não se veem, tipo... por mais de 30 minutos?

\- Mais de uma semana. Nossa agenda está completamente desconectada. Eu tomei de conta do Metal algumas vezes nesse meio tempo, mas só isso. Meu pai não quer ele lá em casa ou eu fora de casa após as 20h durante a semana, então, quando o Lee sai do trabalho, papai só me permite sair para deixar o Metal e eu tenho que voltar imediatamente depois.

\- Isso parece tenso. Pelo menos você conseguiu passar um tempo com o Metal. Como ele está?

\- Está bem. Ele gosta muito da Temari. Ele a chama de Te-te. Com isso ele pode conseguir qualquer coisa com ela Às vezes, ela nem me deixa brincar com ele. Assim que descobre que o Metal está lá em casa, ela simplesmente o toma de mim. Ela gosta de incomodar o Kankuro com ele, então eu nem posso reclamar a respeito porque eu adoro ver o meu irmão sendo interrompido por um bebê quando está tentando tocar. E não se deixe enganar, ele também ama o Metal.

Ino sorriu ao imaginar.

\- E seu pai? Vovô Rasa.

Gaara enrubesceu um pouco na implicação.

\- Uh, ele está bem. Não é como se fosse interromper sua rotina para brincar com Metal, mas se Metal diz 'oi', ele acena de volta. Eu acho que está derrubando as barreiras dele aos poucos.

\- O metal é a criatura mais fofa do mundo, é simplesmente impossível você erguer alguma barreira diante dele.

Ele riu.

\- E eu acabei de perceber que Metal tem 3 vovôs e nenhuma vovó. – Gaara puxou seu celular, sentindo que ele vibrava.

 _ **Eu sinto sua falta :/**_

 _Também sinto sua falta. Posso te ver hoje? Eu não tenho trabalho._

 _ **Você não trabalha hoje? Eu pensei que trabalhasse! Isso é ótimo! 3 Vou sair daqui às 15h!**_

 _Ino e eu vamos ao shopping logo após a escola. Eu posso buscá-lo no trabalho, se quiser._

 _ **Eu ficaria muito feliz se você me pegasse. Mal posso esperar para te ver! 3**_

* * *

Eles foram para a loja de crianças novamente e deram uma olhada pela seção inteira. Eles não tinham muitas opções de peças para o dia dos namorados (provavelmente porque não era exatamente um feriado para bebês), mas Ino conseguiu encontrar um terninho com um macacão de colarinho rosa com uma gravatinha vermelha estampada com corações.

\- Como você sempre consegue encontrar as roupas de bebê mais extravagantes? – Gaara perguntou e Ino encolheu os ombros.

\- É um dom.

\- Bom. Parece muito útil para a vida cotidiana.

Eles pagaram pela nova roupa, Gaara até conseguiu bons sapatos para combinar também. Depois disso, ainda restava uma hora até ter que sair para pegar Lee e Ino insistiu que eles fizessem compras para eles próprios utilizarem no dia dos Namorados. Gaara teria dito que não se soubesse que seria levado porta adentro da Victoria's Secret.

\- Por que? – o ruivo continuou perguntando pelos próximos 15 minutos e sua amiga sorriu.

\- Porque você me ama! – ela riu, ao que Gaara gemeu e caminhou até a seção masculina, que, literalmente, era apenas uma prateleira de colônias e produtos de corpo para homens. O Very Sexy PLATINUM, parecia bom. Ele pulverizou um pouco em seus pulsos, esfregou-os e cheirou. Hm. Muito bom.

E, então perambulou procurando por Ino, o que o deixava um tanto desconfortável porque um grupo de mulheres olhava torto para ele, provavelmente se perguntando o que fazia um homem adolescente dentro da Victoria's Secret.

Ele finalmente a encontrou na seção de lingeries e suspirou.

\- Você se importa? – perguntou e cruzou os braços.

\- Ah vá, eu também quero parecer bem vestida. – ela disse enquanto procurava através das roupas.

\- Sim, e quando você disse isso, pensei que estava se referindo a roupas que pudesse usar em público. Qual é o ponto, afinal? Você vai tirá-las de qualquer jeito... Nós ficamos aqui por quase 30 minutos e eu já recebi tanto olhar estranho que já pode valer pelo resto da minha vida. – Ino olhou para cima e percebeu que agora as pessoas estavam olhando até para ela. Suspirou dramaticamente.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou comprar mais tarde. Ainda tenho uma semana e meia até lá.

* * *

O coração de Lee saltou no peito assim que avistou o carro familiar parado em frente ao seu trabalho. Gaara. Com Metal apoiado em seu quadril, ele praticamente correu em direção ao veículo. Gaara desceu para ser beijado tão intensamente que ficou tonto. Quando ele se afastou, o ruivo pareceu desconcertado e um pouco surpreso. Era tão bonito. Lee beijou sua testa.

\- Senti sua falta.

Gaara olhou para ele e o canto de sua boca curvou.

\- Eu também senti sua falta, Lee. Agora coloque o Metal na cadeirinha e vamos.

Lee abriu a porta do banco de trás e acomodou o filho enquanto Gaara sentava no banco do motorista. Assim que o cinto de segurança estava afivelado e apertado corretamente, ele entregou a Metal um copo de suco e fechou a porta, sentando na frente.

\- O que você gostaria de fazer? – Lee perguntou e o outro encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu pensei de irmos a algum lugar para comer. Você está com fome? Meu deus, a quem eu estou perguntando isso? Você está sempre com fome. Vamos comer.

Lee sorriu e segurou sua mão firmemente apenas para permanecer olhando para ele. Estava tão feliz por poder vê-lo.

\- Contanto que você esteja com fome também.

Gaara assentiu.

Eventualmente, assim que estacionaram em um restaurante Lee, de repente, ficou tenso. Ele não havia percebido que iam sair para jantar. Seria seu primeiro encontro! Ele estava tão nervoso! Quando se deu conta disso, percebeu que Gaara já estava desabotoando Metal do carro. Lee desafivelou seu próprio cinto de segurança e saiu, seguindo atrás dele. Passando pelas portas, foram recebidos por uma simpática anfitriã.

\- Olá! Mesa para dois e um bebê?

\- Sim.

\- Vocês gostariam de um menu infantil?

\- Sim, por favor. Poderia nos conseguir, também, uma cadeira alta?

\- Claro. Siga-me.

Lee estava pensando porque estava tão quieto ali. Parecia uma coisa tão boba ter receio de conversar com a anfitriã, mas a verdade é que não conseguia deixar de se perguntar se alguém os olharia como se não fossem para estar ali. O que as pessoas pensariam? Achariam que ele e Gaara estavam em seu primeiro encontro?

Assim que se sentaram, Lee cruzou as pernas por baixo da cadeira e Gaara prendeu Metal no topo de sua cadeirinha. Ele virou o menu do lado em preto e branco e abriu os lápis de cor de cortesia. Assim que o menino começou a rabiscar aleatoriamente no papel, distraído, Gaara deu-se por satisfeito e sentou em frente a Lee. Ele sorriu.

\- Como você tem estado?

\- Triste. – Lee respondeu, juntando as sobrancelhas. – Eu não tive como te ver muito. O Metal, pelo menos, passou um tempo com você.

\- Aw, me desculpe, Lee. Eu também senti sua falta. É bom ver você no trabalho, mas há uma diferença quando eu realmente posso te beijar.

O rosto de Lee se aqueceu e ele sorriu. Mal podia esperar para voltar ao apartamento e então poder beija-lo sem fazer alguém se incomodar com isso. Ok, talvez Metal. Ele não gostava nem um pouco quando acontecia. Gritava sempre que o via beijar Gaara por muito tempo e o empurrava em qualquer lugar onde conseguisse alcançar. Isso geralmente os fazia rir e se separar um pouco, sabendo que tinham que esperar até que Metal não estivesse prestando atenção ou fosse dormir.

\- Você está muito bonito. – disse e Gaara corou com o elogio aleatório. Lee sorriu. Adorava pega-lo desprevenido.

\- E você, Lee. – respondeu honestamente e isso o fez feliz. – Metal. Pare. – a criança o olhou, inocentemente, segurando uma faca de manteiga. – Me dê isso. – ele puxou para perto de seu corpo.

\- Nã.

Gaara franziu a testa. Ele não sabia porque Metal estava sendo tão pestinha ultimamente, mas ele dizia 'não' a tudo e se atirava ao chão gritando, quando contrariado. Lee arrancou a faca das mãozinhas e colocou-a no lado oposto da mesa. O menino soltou um grito.

\- Metal. Pare.

O garçom veio e anotou os pedidos, enquanto o Metal estava dramaticamente deitado sobre mesa, chorando pela faca. O rosto de Lee não podia estar mais vermelho. Ele não conseguia controlar seu filho em um restaurante e as pessoas deviam estar o julgando por isso.

Uma vez que o garçom se afastou, Gaara pegou a criança de sua cadeira e Metal tentou se afastar de seu aperto, esperneando e chorando. Ele o olhou com surpresa no olhar. Metal nunca havia evitado seu colo.

\- Você trouxe a mamadeira? – Gaara perguntou, enquanto Metal começou a choramingar sobre.

\- Dêh-la. – seu lábio estava franzido e as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto.

\- Não. Mas nós pedimos suco de maçã. Você acha que ele consegue usar um canudo?

\- Eu acho que vamos descobrir agora...

Conseguir que o Metal bebesse com canudo não foi difícil. Gaara segurou o copo enquanto ele sugava. Metal continuar a tentar segurá-lo como se fosse uma mamadeira e derramar suco por toda parte não poderia ser bom para ninguém. Era bom que o salão estivesse finalmente quieto novamente, Lee estava envergonhado pela atenção que estava chamando dos outros clientes.

\- Lee. Pare de se preocupar. – Gaara disse e o outro olhou para cima, surpreso. – Sim. Eu consigo ver o quanto você está se preocupando daqui. Pare. Se eles tiverem filhos, eles com certeza sabem que crianças podem ser muito difíceis, às vezes. Se alguém por acaso pensar que estamos fazendo um trabalho de merda, eles nunca tiveram que lidar com uma criança na vida. Está tudo bem.

\- É que... – ele demorou um tempo, como se pensasse se deveria falar ou não. Suspirou. – Acho que só estou preocupado com a probabilidade de você perceber que não quer lidar com esse tipo de coisa e ir embora...

Gaara agarrou a mão de Lee, o que foi difícil, pois estava com o Metal no colo e segurando o copo com a outra mão.

\- Eu não vou deixar você porque o Metal é uma criança, eu prometo. – disse seriamente. – E é bom lembrar disso, pois teremos essa conversa novamente quando ele for um adolescente.

Lee sorriu. Ele ia tentar não se preocupar tanto assim com isso.

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

ESTÁ CHEGANDO O DIA DOS NAMORADOS HEIM


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:**

GENTE SOCORR  
Desculpa a demora, mas é que eu tive que viajar pro interior por 2 semanas e fiquei intimada e proibida de mexer com fanfics por lá, então atrasou toda a minha vida por aqui, como autora e como leitora.  
Como prometi no facebook,por conta da demora, vou lançar dois capítulos seguidos. Aproveitem esse aqui, que em menos de 24h vai ter o próximo na mão!  
Novamente, vou responder os comentários do capitulo passado já já, porque prefiro postar logo do que demorar mais meia hora nisso aqui hioauhsoiuhd  
Eu não dei uma revisada nesse, por conta do tempo, então qualquer coisa me deem uns gritos nos comentários que eu ajeito!  
Boa leitura

xoxox

 **Capítulo 10**

Ter Metal solto pela casa não era uma boa ideia quando havia tantos doces ao alcance.

Gaara estava tomando de conta dele enquanto Lee estava no trabalho. Faltavam poucos dias para o dia dos namorados. Temari adorava os chocolates bonitinhos do feriado e Kankuro apenas gostava muito de doces, então, a quantidade de doce espalhada pela casa chegava a ser ridícula. Era uma dificuldade constante tirá-los de Metal, principalmente porque o menino puxou a velocidade do pai e desaparecia em questão de segundos.

Gaara suspirou e foi procurá-lo novamente.

\- Metal. Não. Nada de doces. - o repreendeu, retirando o Reese de suas mãos.

A criança fungou e logo distorceu o rosto em um choro copioso. O rapaz esfregou as têmporas. Quem quer que tivesse deixado os chocolates espalhados assim, ia ouvir. Temari e Kankuro, convenientemente não estavam por perto no momento, ou já teria soltado os cachorros neles.

\- Choco! – Metal gritou. Gaara o pegou nos braços e o menino começou a bater contra o seu peito, se inclinando em direção ao chocolate em sua mão. Ele desceu as escadas, o levando para a sala de estar, curiosamente um dos únicos lugares sem doce à vista daquela casa – Choco!

\- Não, Metal. Sem doce. Eu já disse. Você não comeu suas ervilhas, você não recebe doces. É assim que funciona. – disse em um tom monótono enquanto Metal entrava em colapso com muitas lágrimas e drama. Gaara sacudiu a cabeça e o colocou no sofá enquanto chorava.

Ligando a TV, colocou Bubble Guppies, a criança logo se distraiu e ele deu graças pelo alivio do silêncio.

Claro que toda desgraça é pouca, então, na próxima vez que olhou para o lado dele, Metal havia sumido.

\- Metal! - Gaara chamou, levantando do sofá.

Ele caminhou pela casa, procurando-o, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo em nenhum dos quartos abertos. O único que ainda restava era o escritório de seu pai. Gaara franziu a testa, caminhando até a porta e empurrando-a.

Metal estava sentado na mesa, enquanto Rasa estava escrevendo e falando distraidamente com a criança. O menino virou-se em sua direção e Gaara gemeu ao ver a sujeira de chocolate por toda sua boca e mãos

\- Pai. Eu disse: sem chocolate.

Rasa levantou o olhar com culpa e compartilhou um olhar com Metal.

\- Parece que fomos pegos. – ele sussurrou. Gaara resmungou e foi até o menino, pegá-lo.

\- Nã! – Metal engatinhou pela mesa, para mais perto de Rasa. Gaara ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Você percebe o que fez, certo? – o pai encolheu os ombros e abriu uma gaveta, puxando uma toalhinha para limpar o rosto da criança enquanto Metal estava balbuciando sobre alguma coisa. – Metal?

Ele o olhou inocentemente.

\- Bubble Guppies.

Metal sorriu e levantou os braços para ele. Gaara o pegou.

\- Sem. Doce. – Gaara enunciou lentamente para Rasa e o homem levantou as mãos defensivamente, mas ainda sem esconder o pequeno sorriso em sua cara.

Saiu da sala revirando os olhos. Quem diria que justo seu pai teria as manias irritantes de avô. Em seu caminho, Gaara piscou, pensando momentaneamente porque estava pensando em seu pai como o avô de Metal tão a sério. Eles entraram na sala de estar e Gaara fechou a porta desta vez, colocando Metal no chão.

\- Mama. – o menino o olhou enquanto ele sentava-se no chão junto dele.

\- Sim, Metal?

Metal se inclinou e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

\- Te amo. – ele deu um sorriso gracioso, Gaara se derreteu e puxou-o para um abraço, beijando sua bochecha até Metal começar a empurrar contra ele, tentando escapar de seus braços.

\- Nã. – Gaara beijou seu pescoço e depois empurrou contra a pele, soprando e fazendo um barulhão com isso até que Metal estivesse chorando de rir – Nã nã nã! – Gaara se afastou e o pequeno riu, lentamente esticando o pescoço novamente e o ruivo soprou as cócegas novamente até que ele afastasse a cabeça com uma risadinha.

\- Lagarta pintada? – perguntou e os olhos de Metal se iluminaram enquanto sentava em seu joelho e lhe estendia as duas mãos com as palmas viradas para baixo – Lagarta pintada, quem foi que te pintou... - Gaara dava belisquinhos em cada dedo, no ritmo do canto – Foi a velha cachimbeira, por aqui passou... – ele ia subindo pelas palmas e pulsos – No tempo da areia fazia poeira... – foi beliscando um bracinho e Metal tentava puxar pra trás, rindo – Puxa a lagarta nessa o-re-lha! – e subiu a mão até a orelha referente ao braço para fazer cócegas enquanto a criança gritou com gargalhadas. Assim que Gaara parou, o pequeno segurou os braços próximo e, então, lentamente, ofereceu as mãos novamente – De novo?

\- Sim! La-ga-ta! – Metal estava ficando tão inteligente.

\- Tudo o que quiser, Metal. – Lhe disse, sorrindo.

* * *

\- Lee, tenho certeza de que vamos ficar bem. – Tenten o assegurou enquanto o assistia pentear os cabelos de frente ao espelho.

Lee estava tão preocupado com o encontro do dia dos namorados. Ele e Gaara decidiram celebrar juntos após o dia dos Namorados, porque os lugares provavelmente estarão mais vazios e duh, chocolate com desconto. Mas ainda se sentia mal por não ter feito nada a Gaara ontem.

\- Eu sei disso. Estou apenas preocupado... – Lee passou os dedos pelos seus fios pela enésima vez. – E se ele estiver desapontado por eu não o ter dado nenhum presente ontem?

\- Ele não está desapontado! – Tenten exclamou. – Você teve sorte! No dia dos Namorados tudo é caro! A ideia dele sugerir que parte do encontro deveria ser dar uma passada no WalMart para comprar um monte de doces com desconto, no dia seguinte é fantástica! E você tem um presente. Você apenas esperou um dia a mais. Você costurou aquele ursinho de pelúcia. Você ainda não entregou, certo? – Lee balançou a cabeça. – Viu? E você também comprou outra planta. Esse cara coleciona ou o quê? – Lee sorriu. Ele conseguiu uma Aloe Vera para deixar em sua cozinha, já que parecia que toda vez que eles inventavam de cozinhar juntos, uma delas se queimava. – Ta vendo? Nada com o que se preocupar! Agora, você já arrumou a bolsa de fraldas, certo? – Lee assentiu e rapidamente agarrou-a pelo canto do quarto. – Obrigado. Neji está colocando o Metal no carro agora. Quando Gaara vai estar aqui?

\- Uh, em meia hora, eu acho...

Tenten sorriu e acariciou-o no ombro.

\- Você ficará bem. Você está ótimo. Não pense demais, ok? – ele assentiu devagar, mas sabia que continuaria a pensar demais. – Tudo bem. Te amo, falo com você mais tarde, ok? Lembre-se, Metal está dormindo fora, você tem a casa para vocês. – Tenten deu uma piscadinha exagerada e o rosto de Lee queimou com vergonha.

\- Tenten! – ele repreendeu e ela zombou.

\- Como se você não estivesse pensando nisso. É um fim de semana inteiro, Lee, Gaara vai dormir aqui e Metal não voltará pra casa até o meio dia de amanhã. Você está impecável. Divirta-se, você merece. Eu tenho que ir antes que Neji me mate. Tchau! – ela beijou-lhe a cabeça e saiu. Lee demorou cerca de 3 segundos antes de retirar o telefone do bolso e ligar para seu pai.

\- Lee! Meu vigoroso filho, como está meu maravilhoso neto?

\- Pai! Eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite e estou enlouquecendo! – Lee quase gritou no telefone.

\- Um encontro?! Você tem um encontro?! É com Gaara?!

Lee franziu a testa, significa que ele esqueceu de contar aos seus pais que estava namorando Gaara.

\- Sim! E ele estará aqui logo! Não consigo me acalmar!

\- Lee, as complicações do amor são difíceis, mas vou dizer que vale cada esforço que você invista! Nada tema, meu filho! Você se sairá fantástico nesse encontro, tenha certeza de conquistar a figura de suas afeições e...

\- Oi Lee, aqui é o seu pai menos psicótico, agora. – Kakashi disse, sem rodeios.

\- Mas eu estava chegando à parte em que...

\- Oh, eu sei onde você queria chegar. É a exata razão pela qual eu intervi. – Gai fez uma queixa e Kakashi o ignorou. – Escute, Lee. Você tem todo o direito de estar nervoso com um encontro. Metal vai estar com você?

\- Não. Neji e Tenten vão tomar conta dele até amanhã à tarde.

\- Oooh. – A realização em suas vozes fez o corpo de Lee arder em vergonha. – Então, este é um encontro privado. Ele vai dormir aí?

\- Eu-eu, eu acho que sim. – gemeu.

\- Eu entendi agora. De qualquer forma, Lee, por favor, não fique tão estressado e nervoso. Você não facilitará as coisas desse jeito. Se Gaara aceitou o encontro, ele obviamente quer estar aí com você. Quanto mais você pensar, mais estranho vai ficar, só respire fundo, ok? Os primeiros encontros podem ser assustadores, mas você e Gaara já são tão íntimos que não creio que você terá muito problema. Ele não é uma pessoa qualquer, é o Gaara, você já o conhece. E não tenho dúvidas de que vocês dois vão se divertir. Embora, isso depende de vocês. Basta esquecer que é um encontro e passar o tempo com ele. Vai acontecer o que tiver de acontecer.

\- Você está certo. Obrigado, Kakashi.

\- E espero que você nos ligue amanhã para contar como se saiu.

\- Agora Lee, lembre-se... – Gai começou, depois que houve barulho na outra linha dele tirando o telefone de Kakashi. – Você deve estar preparado para qualquer coisa que a noite possa oferecer. Você não quer começar algo e depois perceber que não tem os materiais adequados à sua disposição, então acho melhor deixar o...

\- Ok, adeus Lee. Nós estamos indo, agora. Tchau. Boa sorte. Amamos você. – Kakashi desligou o telefone e o rosto de Lee ainda estava vermelho. Estava torcendo para que Gaara estivesse se saindo melhor do que ele com tudo isso.

* * *

\- Ah, querido, você está tão bonito. – Ino elogiou e Gaara olhou para suas roupas pelo espelho.

Usava uma camisa marrom de botões, coberta principalmente pelo suéter de cashmere rosa que vestia sobre ele. O colarinho aparecia e Ino havia dobrado suas mangas, de modo que a camisa debaixo aparecesse nos punhos. Ele usava jeans cinza e botas marrons.

\- Obrigado, Ino. – disse calmamente.

\- Você está bem? – ele assentiu. – Não, você não está. O que está incomodando você?

\- Bem, o Metal vai passar a noite no apartamento de Neji e Tenten. – ele disse e os olhos da loira se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo que o sorriso malicioso tomava conta de seu rosto –Exatamente. Não sei o que vai acontecer hoje.

\- Oh meu deus, rasgue. – ela comentou, deitando sobre o estômago na cama.

\- Nós nem sequer estamos namorando a tanto tempo. – fez uma careta.

\- Ah vá... ele é praticamente seu marido. – piscou e Gaara sentou-se em sua cama, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. Ino franziu o cenho por ele ter desarrumado o penteado perfeito que ela havia feito.

\- Eu sei disso, mas... Eu simplesmente não sei se estou pronto ou não.

\- Então não durma com ele se você não estiver pronto. – o ruivo não disse nada. – Gaara, por que isso está incomodando você tanto assim?

\- E se ele estiver esperando que isso aconteça essa noite? E se chegarmos lá na hora, eu o parar e ele ficar desapontado? Eu simplesmente não sei. – ele coçou o pescoço com nervosismo.

\- Pra começo de conversa... Você conhece o Lee. Ele não te pressionaria em algo assim, e você sabe disso! E daí se ele se decepcionar? Tenho certeza de que ele quer dormir com você, porque tenho certeza que você quer dormir com ele, mas ele não faria você se sentir mal se você não estiver pronto. Lee é bom demais para isso. – Gaara assentiu lentamente. – Você sabe que ele é.

\- Eu sei, Ino. Eu sei. Acho que estou nervoso porque não consigo dizer se estou pronto nem mesmo para mim. Além disso, seria a primeira vez dele com um cara, e se ele não gostar e perceber que é heterossexual?

\- Querido, você está forçando a sua própria barra. Nada disso é um problema, você está causando um problema. Se acalme. Você ficará bem. Lee é doente por você. Você sabe disso. Mesmo se ele não gostasse de homem, você com certeza ainda poderia dormir com ele e ele ainda te agradeceria a oportunidade... agora, se vocês dois dormissem juntos, quem ficaria por cima?

O rosto dele ficou cor-de-rosa.

\- Ino! Essa é uma questão pessoal!

\- Estou apenas curiosa. Porque ele é mais velho, maior, e é mais alto, mas você é totalmente o chefe no relacionamento, então estou com um comichão aqui.

Gaara encolheu os ombros com facilidade.

\- Eu não sei. Nenhum de nós fizemos isso antes, então, quem sabe?

Ino enxugou uma lágrima invisível.

\- Meu bebê está crescendo e pode ter relações sexuais. Estou tão orgulhosa. – Gaara olhou para ela. – Tenho grandes esperanças para você, agora venha, é hora de ir.

* * *

Gaara bateu na porta de Lee e depois verificou se estava aberta. Estava. Ele empurrou e entrou assim que Lee caminhava em direção à porta e sorriu.

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia que estava aberta.

\- Está tudo bem. Por favor, entre. Tem algo que eu gostaria de te dar. – Lee foi ao seu quarto, com o rapaz em seu encalço, procurou debaixo da cama e estendeu-lhe a mão com um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia. Ele o entregou e Gaara leu o texto no meio do estômago.

\- 'Mama is my bestie'. Essa era...

\- Sim.

\- Você transformou num bicho de pelúcia? – Lee assentiu e Gaara o olhou para de novo. Era tão bonitinho.

\- Eu queria que você tivesse essa camisa para sempre, então eu fiz isso em um bicho de pelúcia. Espero que você goste.

Gaara assentiu.

\- Lee, você é realmente talentoso com isso. É adorável. – o viu sorriu com orgulho e Gaara se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha. – Obrigado.

Lee o olhou com carinho, mas foi simplesmente tragado por seu olhar. O apoiando pelo rosto, não deixou que Gaara voltasse ao seu lugar e o beijou. E o beijou. E o beijou. Ele não conseguia parar de beija-lo. Eles não se beijavam sem perturbações desde... nunca, ele supôs.

Assim que deu um passo para trás, as pernas de Gaara se barraram na cama, então ele caiu sentado. Estava na altura perfeita para envolver suas pernas em torno da cintura do namorado.

Lee inclinou-se sobre o ruivo enquanto enrolava os dedos nos cabelos da base de seu pescoço, buscando apoio. Que fantástico começo para um encontro tão bonito. Já não conseguia se sentir mais nervoso, mas sim determinado.

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

GENTE,  
Venham para o nosso reino multicolorido do multiship!  
Temos um grupo no facebook intitulado Fanfiction Naruto Shippers e é lá que é a base da nossa igrejinha GaaLee (e de outros ships mais). Fazemos uma barulhada 2da porra por lá, e é bem divertido, então sintam-se convidados à participar!  
Só não esqueçam de responder o questionário para que possamos te aceitar 3


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:**

EU NEM VOU COMENTAR NADA PORQUE EU TO FORA DE MIM

xoxox

 **Capítulo 11**

Após um pedaço tempo razoável, estavam prontos para sair. Era muito bom poder beijar com a tranquilidade de não haver um bebê gritando com eles, ao menos uma vez. Lee pegou sua jaqueta e os dois deixaram o apartamento, dirigindo em direção ao seu primeiro destino: Walmart.

Lee que nunca havia comprado tanto doce antes, estava adorando. Caminhar em círculos pelo Walmart era divertido. Eles pegaram algumas pipocas, bebidas e mais lanches para mais tarde naquela noite, durante a festa de pijama. Gaara até comprou alguns produtos para casa com a temática de dia dos namorados com desconto, como uma manta Sherpa vermelha com corações rosas por toda parte.

Quando Lee mordeu o lábio para parar de rir, Gaara disse:

\- Eu não preciso de você debaixo do meu cobertor se você vai fazer piada disso.

E assim, milagrosamente, ele foi curado de suas risadas.

Eles carregaram o carro e dirigiram por um caminho diferente. Gaara os trouxe para um local de comida indiana e tailandesa. Lee ficou nervoso, mas quando entraram, descobriu que o rapaz já havia pedido a comida e era para viagem.

Entrando no carro e dirigindo um pouco mais, finalmente chegaram ao seu destino.

O cinema drive-in.

Lee estava tão animado. Eles tiveram que passar por 3 cidades para isso. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que assistiu um filme de dentro do carro.

Gaara estacionou de ré e Lee ficou agradecido que ele tivesse um carro tão grande com uma carroceria removível. Percebeu que o ruivo já havia deitado os bancos e começado a remover a capota, então foi ajudar e não pôde deixar de sorrir quando viu que havia uma grande quantidade de cobertores e travesseiros esperando por eles na parte de trás.

Quando terminaram de arrumar tudo, Gaara ligou o rádio e os dois sentaram-se na carroceria, sob os cobertores a comer curry, esperando o filme começar.

Lee notou que o ruivo estava olhando a tela todos os minutos com entusiasmo. Ele nem sequer havia pensado em perguntar o que iriam assistir.

\- Gaara, que filme vamos ver?

Ele sorriu.

\- Liga da Justiça. – Lee piscou. Ele não sabia que Gaara era fã de quadrinhos. De repente, o outro pareceu em pânico. – Desculpe, não perguntei se você gostava de super-heróis.

\- Todo mundo não gosta de super-heróis? – perguntou com um sorriso e Gaara relaxou um pouco, comendo seu naan. – Quem é seu favorito da Liga da Justiça?

\- Aquaman. – respondeu, um pouco rápido demais. Lee olhou curiosamente para ele.

\- Não é o loiro?

Gaara sorriu.

\- Não neste filme. – Lee, honestamente, não conseguia lembrar de ter visto os trailers. – Quem é o seu favorito?

\- Mulher Maravilha. – disse, com um sorriso.

\- É porque ela é gostosa? – Gaara perguntou simplesmente e o outro corou.

\- Eu...eu quero dizer, Gal Gadot é uma atriz muito bonita.

\- Você até conhece a atriz que a representa. Aw, é a sua crush famosa? – Gaara provocou e Lee ficou ainda mais envergonhada. – Lee, está tudo bem, você pode ter um crush por celebridades.

\- O seu está neste filme? – O sorriso de Gaara alargou-se. – É o Aquaman?

\- Um deles.

\- Um deles? Quem é o outro?

\- ... Alfred.

Lee piscou.

\- O mordomo do Batman?

As bochechas de Gaara ficaram coradas e ele olhou para o curry.

\- Ele quem dá voz ao Scar, e esse era meu crush quando eu era mais novo... – ele admitiu e Lee riu alto.

\- Isso é tão precioso! Oh, Gaara! Eu não acredito que você tem uma queda pelo cara mau. Que graça.

Gaara olhou para ele.

\- A voz dele é legal. – argumentou e Lee assentiu.

\- Sim. Qual é o ator?

\- Jeremy Irons. – disse facilmente e o outro levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Estou percebendo uma tendência aqui? Primeiro Alan Rickman, agora Jeremy Irons? Você tem um fetiche por velhos?

\- Não. – disse lentamente. – Eu tenho um fetiche por velhos britânicos. Ino me zoa o tempo todo por isso.

\- Eu entendo o porquê. Então, você tem atração por caras mais velhos, hein? – Lee sorriu e o ruivo olhou para ele com tristeza.

\- Desculpe, você não tem idade suficiente para se encaixar nessa categoria.

Os dois riram.

\- Então, por que o Aquaman é o seu crush? Como ele é no filme? – perguntou, e Gaara o olhou.

\- Confie em mim, você saberá quando o ver. – prometeu.

Quando o filme começou, Lee percebeu o olhar de excitação nos olhos de Gaara quando Alfred apareceu. Isso o fez sorrir. Gaara murmurou "cala a boca" e Lee não podia deixar de rir disso. Foi ainda mais engraçado quando Batman foi para a Noruega e Gaara viu a água. Lee podia dizer que ele estava bastante excitado, então assumiu que essa era a cena do Aquaman.

Ele teve que admitir, o namorado tinha razão. Jason Momoa era bonito, não o tipo dele, mas podia ver porque era o de Gaara. Lee verificou algumas vezes para se certificar de que não havia corações nos olhos do ruivo.

\- Se você está checando, eu não estou duro. – Gaara disse e Lee corou, não era o que estava procurando, mas agora que pensou sobre, fazia sentido procurar isso também. – Não agora, pelo menos. – sorriu.

* * *

Quando o filme terminou, eles limparam a carroceria do carro e arrumaram tudo antes de dirigir. Estava muito escuro lá fora e Lee havia descoberto gostar muito de passear de carro à noite. Ele adorava olhar para o céu.

Sentiu Gaara colocar uma mão livre sobre a sua e apertar, então sorriu para ele. Observar o rosto do ruivo rosto ser fracamente iluminado pelas lâmpadas de rua e faróis de carros, enquanto dirigia, fazia sua pele parecer luminescente. Ele tinha uma tez tão pálida quanto a lua, era linda.

Lee se perguntava se algum dia iria parar de se sentir assim sobre Gaara. Ele era a pessoa mais bonita que já havia visto, tinha certeza disso.

\- Vamos voltar para o apartamento? – Gaara perguntou, o tirando de seus pensamentos.

\- Sim. Se você quiser. Ainda assim, é um pouco estranho não ter Metal comigo. – Lee olhou para onde o assento de carro de Metal geralmente está, sentindo falta do filho.

Ele amava Metal, mas, ainda assim, ele poderia aproveitar bem uma folga sem ter que ficar correndo atrás de criança.

\- Eu sei. Eu também sinto falta dele. – o ruivo disse e eram essas coisas que tornavam Lee inexplicavelmente feliz: O pensamento de que Gaara amava o seu filho tanto quanto ele mesmo.

Lee costumava achar que a maioria dos padrastos/madrastas prefeririam que a criança não estivesse por perto o tempo todo. Gaara adorava Metal. Isso era maravilhoso. Então, Lee corou por estar pensando no ruivo como um padrasto de Metal. Ele e Gaara nem sequer eram casados...

Quando o carro estacionou na frente do prédio, ele piscou, confuso. Não havia percebido que se aproximavam tanto de casa, perdido em devaneios por um bom tempo. Eles saíram do veículo, pegaram as sacolas do Walmart e subiram as escadas.

Lee destrancou a porta com as mãos trêmulas, sem saber onde a noite iria chegar.

Assim que entraram, Gaara pegou sua mochila para vestir seu pijama. Quando saiu do banheiro, Lee sorriu para ele e beijou seu rosto. Ele parecia adorável naquela roupa. Após se trocar rapidamente, organizou os lanches pelo sofá enquanto Gaara escolhia um filme.

'Simplesmente Amor'.

Lee riu quando viu o nome de Alan Rickman aparecer na tela e foi empurrado do sofá.

Durante algum tempo, assistiram ao filme em silêncio. A tensão era palpável, enquanto esperavam. Lee queria beijar o namorado, mas não sabia para onde isso levaria. Gaara gostaria que isso levasse a algo mais? Ele ficaria zangado? Estava tão nervoso.

\- Eu consigo ouvir você pensar daqui. – Gaara declarou e Lee mordeu o lábio nervosamente. – O que tem em mente?

\- Eu... eu só queria te beijar. – admitiu suavemente e o outro virou-se para encará-lo.

\- E por que não beija?

\- Eu não queria incomodar você.

\- Como isso me deixaria desconfortável? – Gaara perguntou curiosamente e o rubor no rosto dele escureceu.

\- Eu só vou ser direto porque eu não quero que esta noite seja mais estranha do que já deveria ser. Eu só queria saber se você está cogitando sobre sexo ou não. – Depois que disse isso, seu rosto ficou ainda pior. – N... não que eu esteja! Eu só... Estou nervoso. Muito nervoso. E... e eu estava apenas me certificando de que não te desapontaria se eu não... – Gaara o beijou, efetivamente o calando, o que era o que mais precisava agora. Que Lee parassee de falar. Ele se afastou.

\- Você quer fazer sexo? – perguntou e, de alguma forma, Lee percebeu que isso não era uma oferta, era apenas uma pergunta.

\- Eu não sei. – As sobrancelhas dele se juntaram numa testa franzida. – Eu não quero te decepcionar se é isso que você quer, nem te obrigar a fazer algo que você não esteja preparado. Eu só... Eu não acho que estou pronto. Mas eu não queria que você pensasse mal de mim se eu não conseguisse fazer. – Gaara o puxou para um abraço.

\- Eu também não estou pronto, Lee. – O alívio do outro era palpável. Seus ombros relaxaram devagar e ele beijou Gaara várias vezes por todo o rosto.

O ruivo sorriu ao pensar por que estava tão nervoso sobre isso, em primeiro lugar. Estava um pouco envergonhado de si mesmo por ter se permitido a isso. Ele já deveria saber.

\- Até onde você está pronto para ir, Lee? – perguntou e o rapaz parou o que estava fazendo, se afastando para responder.

\- Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que saberia se chegasse lá.

O filme, então, pareceu não ser capaz de manter a atenção dos dois por muito mais tempo. Eles uniram seus lábios e Gaara puxou o namorado para mais perto quando se deitou no sofá. Ter Lee por cima de si fazia uma pressão confortável. E muito bem-vinda.

Sentiu os braços dele deslizarem sob suas costas para conseguir segura-lo enquanto se sustentava. Para Lee, sentir o calor da pele do ruivo tornava os beijos muito mais doces. Mas eles só conseguiam permanecer castos por pouco tempo.

Gaara lambeu contra seus lábios até Lee abrir os lábios. O beijo de língua sempre trazia uma sensação estranha. Toda vez que Lee o fazia, nunca superava o arrepio inicial de outra língua molhada invadindo sua boca. Era estranho, mas era bom. E era Gaara, então era maravilhoso.

O perfume dele era incrível. Lee não sabia do que era, mas era um cheiro adocicado e almiscarado, tudo ao mesmo tempo, que o levava a querer banhar-se nele para nunca mais se esquecer na sua vida.

Gaara inspirou fundo, se sentindo flutuar contra ele. Lee costumava sempre ter sabonete líquido de coco em seu chuveiro. Cada vez que tomava banho lá, ele se certificava de utilizar o sabonete dele para que pudesse sentir aquele cheiro delicioso mesmo quando o outro não estivesse por perto. Era um segredo que pretendia levar para o túmulo consigo.

Lee estava espantado. Ele não sabia que poderia ficar eriçado apenas com beijos, apesar de pensar que não deveria se surpreender com os efeitos que a boca tão perfeita de Gaara teria sobre ele. Quebrando o contato, se afastou um pouco para receber um olhar confuso.

\- Você está me excitando. – sussurrou com um rubor.

Gaara sorriu e puxou-o de volta para seus lábios. Ele facilmente o beijou em resposta e, quando sentiu os quadris debaixo dos seus levantarem ligeiramente para roçarem contra sua virilha, esqueceu como respirar.

O simples pensamento de que sua ereção estava tocando a dele o fez estremecer, mesmo que fosse apenas através da roupa. Lee queria mais da sensação. Ele se abaixou mais e se surpreendeu quando sentiu pernas se espalharem e se agarrarem na parte inferior das suas costas. Lee estava tão próximo que podia sentir que Gaara também estava duro. A realização o fez choramingar.

Os quadris de Gaara se moveram contra os seus e não demorou muito para que começasse a empurrar contra ele depois disso. Lee estava se amaldiçoando por ter escolhido usar jeans naquela noite, sua ereção estava pressionando direto no zíper assim que pareceu encontrar o caminho para fora de seus boxers. Gaara mordeu seu lábio inferior, sugando suavemente e deixando sua mente num completo torpor. Seus braços pareciam geleia e o ruivo fazia o possível para mantê-lo elevado em sua posição.

\- Você quer que eu tire suas calças? – o ouviu perguntar em sua orelha e assentiu desesperadamente. Sim, ele queria muito. Se não fosse por outra razão, ao menos para parar de pressionar contra o seu zíper.

As mãos de Gaara se afundaram entre eles e Lee fechou os olhos quando as sentiu começarem a desabotoar o jeans. Ele ficou mais ofegante quando o zíper foi aberto e a rufada de ar fresco em sua pele nua deu-lhe arrepios.

\- Tire as suas também. – disse suavemente e o outro cumpriu, libertando sua própria ereção de todas as restrições desconfortáveis. Quando o sentiu revirar os quadris por baixo dele, seus membros friccionaram de um jeito que poderia até soluçar à sensação. – Gaara.

Lee beijou o pescoço dele com ternura. Tendo acesso ao mesmo ponto, Gaara mordeu a base de seu pescoço e seguiu com a língua até o lóbulo da orelha, se mantendo ali. Quando o ouviu gemer, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ele sugou o lóbulo de sua orelha novamente, apenas para sentir o corpo teso reagindo a isso.

Lee pressionou contra ele bruscamente e as mãos de Gaara se moveram para seus quadris, para puxá-lo ainda mais forte. Eles não estavam se tocando o suficiente. Chega de provocações.

Gaara agarrou suas ereções juntas e Lee mordiscou um gemido. A sensação do membro nu apertado tão forte contra o seu fazia com que todo seu interior se contorcesse de vontade contida.

No primeiro movimento, Gaara pôde senti-lo tremendo. Ele decidiu que, talvez Lee se sentisse mais confortável por baixo. Ele parou e o afastou de cima de si, para o empurrar contra suas costas.

Lee gemeu com a perda repentina de contato, mas Gaara afastou suas pernas, se instalando entre elas e agarrou seus membros novamente, masturbando forte. O ruivo gostava de ver a cabeça de Lee pender para trás, se enterrando levemente na almofada, enquanto gemia. Era impossível não perceber o quão sensível ele estava. Cada toque fazia seu corpo se contorcer intensamente.

Quando olhou para baixo, Gaara percebeu o quão inchada estava a pele contra a dele. Lee parecia uma pedra. Ele se perguntou quando teria sido a última vez que ele efetivamente teve um orgasmo.

Lee olhou para cima e viu olhos verdes o inspecionando com um olhar calculista. Aquilo era estranhamente erótico. Sua mão desceu para cobrir a dele e a surpresa fez Gaara o encarar nos olhos. O rosto de Lee estava impregnado de luxúria, aquele era um lindo olhar para apreciar.

\- Deixe-me. - ele ofereceu e Gaara retirou sua mão.

A sensação das palmas grandes e ásperas de Lee em si era ainda melhor do que a suavidade de suas próprias. Gaara não tinha certeza se poderia olhar para as mãos dele do mesmo jeito depois de senti-las assim.

Sentindo-o começar a se mover contra seu aperto, Lee observou o olhar de desejo que tomava de conta de sua face. Era tão bonito.

Sabendo que não poderia durar pra sempre, Lee gemeu. Ver Gaara desse jeito em cima dele tornava ainda mais difícil de se conter. Viu a cor dos olhos dele escurecer quando o sentiu acariciar seu peito por baixo da camisa. A sensação das mãos por sua pele era deliciosa.

\- Você pode gozar. – Gaara disse, roucamente. A partir desse ponto, foi uma questão de segundos. Lee os masturbou com tanto fervor que mesmo ele não conseguiu evitar.

Eles atingiram o ápice juntos em toda a camisa de Lee e, assim que conseguiram retomar o ar perdido durante o orgasmo, começaram a rir. Lee o beijou com toda a paixão que sentiu em seu coração. Eventualmente, o ruivo se afastou com uma careta.

\- Você está me sujando todo.

Lee olhou para baixo e sorriu.

\- Você gostaria de tomar banho comigo? – perguntou com ousadia, sentindo-se ligeiramente tímido depois que a questão já havia sido jogada no ar.

\- Eu adoraria. - ele sorriu, saindo de cima e o ajudando a levantar do sofá.

Assim que se pôs de pé, Lee desabou no chão e o ruivo olhou para ele com olhos arregalados.

\- Estou bem! Minhas pernas são um pouco fracas, mas estou bem!

Gaara riu, era um som maravilhoso. Ele o ajudou a se levantar e Lee se equilibrou como um recém-nascido por um momento, antes de conseguir recuperar a sensação de suas pernas e o acompanhar até o banheiro.

Não podendo testemunhar muita coisa enquanto estavam quentes e pesados no sofá, ver Gaara tirar a roupa lhe foi um verdadeiro deleite. Sentiu o próprio rosto queimar em vermelho ao vê-lo completamente nu, mas isso apenas destacou o fato de que nada era mais bonito do que ele. Nada.

Lee tirou suas próprias roupas, tropeçando um pouco no processo, enquanto Gaara entrava no chuveiro. Recolhendo as peças sujas direto para o cesto de roupa, ele juntou-se ao namorado.

E os dois estavam nervosos. Aquela seria a sua primeira vez tão vulneráveis frente a frente. A pura emoção do momento trouxe lágrimas para os olhos de Lee e ele puxou Gaara para um abraço apertado, sentindo a água lavar seus corpos.

\- Você está bem? – o ouviu sussurrar. Lee assentiu e fungou em resposta. – Por que você está chorando?

\- Porque você é perfeito para mim. – respondeu e Gaara sorriu, abraçando-o mais forte.

Não conseguia encontrar nenhum motivo plausível que justificasse a mãe de Metal não querer ficar com ele. Lee é a pessoa mais magnífica que Gaara já conheceu. Ele só ficava cada vez mais doce.

Por um segundo, sentiu-se mal por estar tão aliviado por ela o ter abandonado.

\- Espero que você saiba que também é perfeito para mim. – disse, calmamente, em sua orelha.

A confissão trouxe à tona todo o carinho do coração de Lee e o fez soluçar. Gaara sabia que ele estava chorando mais forte, mas não disse nada, apenas o abraçou. De repente começou a reconhecer a raiva, simplesmente não era justo que ninguém tenha enxergado a doçura de Lee antes. Ele merecia ser amado. Merecia tanto. Mais do que qualquer um que conhecesse.

Todas as dúvidas que pudesse ter sobre relações sexuais evaporaram. Gaara não estava 100% pronto, mas sabia de uma coisa, com certeza iria perder sua virgindade para Lee. Só não sabia quando. E estava animado por isso.

* * *

\- Então, o que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Tenten perguntou quando trouxe Metal de volta.

\- Nós não fizemos, se é o que você está perguntando. – respondeu e ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Foi uma decisão mútua. Nenhum de nós estávamos prontos.

\- Você é o cara mais doce que eu já vi, Lee. Você sabe disso, não sabe? – ela colocou o menino no chão e o viu correr, com entusiasmo, para seus brinquedos no canto da sala. – Nunca ouvi falar de dois homens dizerem que não estavam prontos para sexo. Isso é bonito.

\- É um grande passo.

Tenten notou a hesitação em seus olhar.

\- Você está com medo. – constatou, com uma careta. – Querido, ele não vai deixar você. – assim que falou, de uma maneira suave, os olhos de Lee se encheram de lágrimas instantaneamente. Ela o abraçou, acariciando suas costas.

\- Mas e se eu for tão terrível que ele faça? Já aconteceu antes. – A incerteza em sua voz era a própria razão pela qual Tenten socou forte a mãe de Metal no rosto quando a viu, logo depois de machucar Lee. Claro que nunca contou a ele esse detalhe. Ele não precisava saber.

\- Querido, Gaara não é ela. Ok? Ele não é. Você sabe disso. – Lee fungou e Tenten quebrou o abraço para segurá-lo por ambos os lados da cabeça e olhar diretamente em seus olhos. – Você deve que saber disso. Não é? – um aceno vigoroso. – Ok, bom. Quando você e Gaara decidirem finalmente selar o acordo, eu te prometo que ele estará lá pela manhã. E como eu sou intrometida, eu também te prometo que ele estará lá por várias manhãs depois.

Lee assentiu de novo.

\- Ok. – ele esfregou os olhos e o coração de Tenten doeu com isso. Ela estava furiosa. Ainda ia quebrar a cara daquela mulher novamente assim que ela tivesse a audácia de aparecer. Porque, se havia uma coisa a qual tinha certeza, era que ela iria voltar pelo filho que deixou.

* * *

\- E então?!

Gaara estremeceu com a intensidade de sua melhor amiga. Eles estavam trabalhando. Obvio que preferiria mil vezes estar com Lee em seu apartamento, mas o dever chama.

\- Masturbação. Sem sexo. – disse sem rodeios e Ino balançou, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem. Eu aceito isso. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O que? Vou me contentar com o que posso conseguir de você. Você vai ser virgem pra sempre.

\- Não, não vou. Nós simplesmente não estávamos preparados.

Ino piscou.

\- 'Nós'? Vocês dois falaram sobre isso? – Gaara assentiu e a loira riu. – Quem simplesmente tira o assunto 'sexo' do nada desse jeito?

\- Lee, aparentemente.

\- Então ele disse que não estava pronto? – um balançar de cabeça, afirmativo. – Huh. Eu não esperava isso, mas tudo bem. Mais alguma coisa interessante?

\- Eu não tinha percebido antes como é... musculoso.

Ino sorriu.

\- Quão 'musculoso' estamos falamos?

\- Ele é apenas... grande. Eu não percebi até nós tomarmos um banho. – Gaara percebeu o olhar no rosto de Ino e entendeu, em algum momento, que teria que elaborar mais a história do chuveiro. – Seu corpo era... sólido. Me fez lembrar da primeira vez que fui em seu apartamento e havia pesos por todos os lugares. Agora eu percebi que ele os usa. Para alguém como Lee... eu simplesmente não esperava.

\- Alguém como Lee? Você quer dizer um bolinho precioso de açúcar com chocolate? – Gaara assentiu com a cabeça, era uma maneira boa de descrevê-lo. – Sim, eu nem consigo imaginar isso, então você vai ter que me enviar uma foto.

\- Eu não vou tirar uma foto do meu namorado pelado para te mostrar. – Ino olhou para ele e ele suspirou. – Você está certa, eu provavelmente vou...

\- E é por isso que somos melhores amigos, Gaara. – ela falou simplesmente e Gaara só queria estar de volta com seus meninos.

* * *

Lee sentou-se em seu computador enquanto Metal tirava o cochilo da tarde. Segurava um bocal de caneta em sua boca enquanto estava vigorosamente tomando notas.

A quantidade de sites que descobriu sobre a dinâmica do sexo gay era surpreendente. A única coisa que não conseguia fazer era assistir pornografia. Ele simplesmente não pensava que seria moralmente capaz de superar isso sem se mortificar.

E se questionava internamente porque ele precisava agir tão estranho sobre essas coisas, mas ainda assim.

Parecia um passo importante preparar a pessoa que ficaria por baixo.

Quem ficaria por baixo? Eles deveriam falar sobre isso e discutir? Seria estranho ligar para Gaara e perguntar? Lee não queria assumir que estaria por cima por ser maior e mais velho, e ainda não queria que Gaara se sentisse desconfortável se não gostasse da ideia de ficar por baixo. Tudo isso era demais e estava o deixando confuso.

Ele apenas leu sobre o preparo para que pudesse fazê-lo direito, não importando em quem. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era descobrir a mecânica da coisa, e então, quando a hora chegasse, ele estaria preparado! É o que seu pai tinha dito, de qualquer forma.

Mas Lee não ligaria para Gai para falar disso. Ele realmente não estava afim de ouvir sobre a vida sexual de seus pais. Ele os amava até a morte, sim, mas algumas coisas seriam melhor permanecerem ocultas.

Quando Metal finalmente acordou, ele decidiu que já havia tido o suficiente por agora, depositou seu caderno na mesa de cabeceira e fechou o notebook para ir buscar seu filho.

* * *

Como chegou a descobrir, trazer o assunto do "passivo" para discutir com Gaara seria incrivelmente fácil.

Mas isso porque ele havia esquecido de fechar seu caderno e o ruivo agora estava lendo todas as suas anotações. O rosto de Lee estava ardendo quando Gaara o olhou em confusão.

\- Eu estava pesquisando. – falou com facilidade, o vendo assentir e baixar o caderno.

\- Pesquisando?

Lee balançou a cabeça com firmeza, ainda se sentindo constrangido em ser pego.

\- Eu só queria me certificar de que eu saberia o que fazer se nós... – não precisou completar a frase até perceber que o outro havia entendido – Então, eu procurei. E aprendi.

\- Você escreveu detalhes vitais de preparação. Você já pensou em quem seria preparado?

\- Eu, honestamente, não sei. Achei que deveria estar seguro, não importa quem fosse.

Gaara parecia confuso.

\- Você não está se sentindo inseguro de ficar por baixo e, por isso, talvez seria eu? – ele perguntou e foi a vez de Lee vestir a expressão confusa.

\- Não. Por que eu pediria que você fizesse algo que eu não estaria disposto a fazer? Quer dizer... Se você está disposto a me entregar uma das suas virgindades, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer seria dar-lhe o mesmo em troca.

Gaara o olhou, por um instante, levantando e caminhando até ele. Por alguns segundos, apenas olhou para seu rosto. Aquele rosto pateta de olhos grandes e o puxou para baixo, para beijá-lo. O barulho de surpresa que ouviu o fez sorrir contra seus lábios. Quando se afastou, Lee estava piscando, em surpresa.

\- Para que foi isso? – ele perguntou sem fôlego.

\- Eu te amo. – Gaara não sabia porque disse isso. As palavras apenas saíram de sua boca. Mas não se arrependeu. Era exatamente o que queria dizer, de todo o coração.

Não dando a chance de ouvir uma resposta, se afastou, indo para sala começar a assistir tv com Metal. Lee apenas o observou enquanto se afastava.

Ele havia dito o que pensou que disse?

Ele realmente o ama?

Lee pensou nas palavras de Tenten mais cedo, quando ela lhe falou para não se preocupar porque Gaara não o deixaria. Era por isso? Ela sabia que Gaara, aparentemente, o amava? Lee estava se debatendo em sua cabeça. Ele simplesmente não conseguia absorver que alguém o amasse.

Por que Gaara o amava? O que o fez dizer isso? Não. Não era um truque, Gaara não faria isso.

Então, isso significava que ele realmente o amava.

Gaara amava Lee.

Essa havia sido o segredo mais incrível, e mais completamente imprevisível, que Lee já ouvira na vida.

Quando finalmente conseguiu pensar direito, ele entrou na sala e o viu com Metal no colo, assistindo a um novo programa de TV: Princesinha Sofia. O menino parecia gostar e havia algumas coisas no desenho que faziam rir até mesmo Gaara. Era algo interessante de se ver.

Observar Gaara abraçado ao seu filho no sofá, assistindo um programa para crianças e se divertindo! Essa era uma bela visão. Uma visão que Lee não quer perder nunca. Ele queria estar em casa todos os dias para ver isso. Ele queria Gaara com ele o tempo todo. Nada poderia tira-lo dele agora.

Agora que Gaara o amava.

O pensamento enviou uma onda quente por todo seu corpo e Lee sorriu. Sorriu não, gargalhou. Ele não conseguia conter sua felicidade. Lágrimas frescas nublavam seus olhos, enquanto ele tentava piscar, mas haviam muitas delas, então agora estavam escorrendo pelas suas bochechas.

Ele esfregou o rosto antes que Gaara pudesse se virar e vê-lo chorando como um bebê, mas assim que o ruivo o escutou fungar, se virou e o viu com o rosto nas mãos.

\- Lee, vem aqui. – ele chamou, suavemente, e Lee caminhou de onde estava, se ajoelhando ao lado do sofá onde estavam. Ele descobriu seu rosto e deu a Gaara um sorriso molhado. – O que há de errado?

\- Nada está errado. – disse, com uma risada.

\- Então, por que você está chorando?

Lee cobriu seus lábios com ternura até sentir as familiares mãozinhas de seu filho a lhe bater no peito. Ele se afastou e bagunçou o cabelo de Metal, beijando sua cabeça.

\- Estou apenas feliz.

\- Por que?

\- Porque eu também amo você.

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

OLHA ESSES PRECIOSOS MEU DEUS  
OLHA ELES


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas do Autor**

Eu não vou nem explicar nada aqui porque a demora foi pq eu tava com preguiça e tbm tava tirando umas ferias de fic porque eu tava muito DESGRAÇADA depois de escrever Obsessão (que é GaaLee tbm, um puta de um drama lemon intenso, então atentai e visitai) e tinha que voltar aos conformes da minha existencia haiouhsodiuahsd  
MAS A FIC TA AQUI, TA VIVA E SEGUE PLENA  
PEGA:

xoxox

 **Capítulo 12**

Lee estava à beira de um colapso nervoso.

Tudo parecia estar indo tão bem... Há um mês atrás ele e Gaara finalmente confessaram seu amor. E até aí ótimo, podia dizer que praticamente estava flutuando no ar desde então. Eram muitas coisas boas e havia uma tranquilidade suspeita, devia ter adivinhado que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que algo ruim acontecesse.

Ele havia perdido um de seus empregos. Não só isso, mas também era o que oferecia serviço de creche gratuito.

Lee estava profundamente fodido, isso sendo uma visão bem otimista da questão.

A creche mais barata que encontrou foi de R$ 66 por dia. Isso daria uns R$ 330 por semana e R$ 1320 por mês.

Ele não estava bem.

Para completar, tinha um jantar esta noite com a família de Gaara. Rasa estava ficando cansado do filho nunca parar em casa, então instituiu que todas as quartas seriam noites de jantar em família.

Lee não podia cancelar com o prefeito. A única coisa aparentemente "lógica" que restava fazer seria terminar com Gaara. Desta forma, o ruivo não descobriria o quanto era um perdedor. Lee não conseguia mais reter suas lágrimas. Ele estava tão triste e cansado. Odiava ter que trabalhar o dia inteiro. Odiava o fato de que seu filho passava mais tempo com seu namorado do que com ele. Era terrível.

Eventualmente vestiu uma expressão determinada, arrumou Metal e se pôs a caminhar até a casa de Gaara. O namorado o buscaria, mas ele precisava do ar fresco. Se sentia preso dentro de seu apartamento.

À medida que se aproximava da residência ficava-lhe cada vez mais claro que, provavelmente, isso seria mais difícil do que pensava, mas esperava imensamente que conseguisse segurar a barra por, pelo menos umas duas horas.

Quando chegou, Gaara o repreendeu por ter vindo a pé, mas Lee apenas sorriu. Imaginava se talvez ele tivesse percebido se era um sorriso falso enquanto o observava se debruçar sobre Metal e o desabotoar do carrinho. A criança sorriu quando Gaara fez cócegas em seu queixo.

\- Como você está, Lee? – perguntou, o olhando – Você parece triste. – o sorriso de Lee desapareceu e ele desviou o olhar, de um jeito estranho. – Você quer falar sobre isso?

\- Podemos... falar em particular?

Gaara franziu a testa ao pedido, mas assentiu. Lee manteve os olhos colados no chão enquanto era conduzido até o quarto, nem sequer percebendo que Rasa os observava com olhos curiosos.

Uma vez que estavam entre a segurança de quatro paredes, Gaara colocou Metal ao chão para ir brincar com qualquer coisa que pudesse alcançar e se virou para Lee, que já começava a lacrimejar.

\- O que há de errado? – perguntou e Lee balançou cabeça.

\- Eu não sou bom o suficiente pra você, Gaara. Você deveria encontrar alguém melhor.

Gaara franziu o cenho e o abraçou com força, dessa vez Lee não o abraçou de volta.

\- Lee, por que você está dizendo uma besteira como essa? O que aconteceu? – ele balançou a cabeça novamente e Gaara sentou-o com rispidez na cama. – Se você for me dar um pé na bunda por qualquer motivo estúpido, eu tenho direito de saber que motivo estúpido é esse. – disse bruscamente e Lee limpou o rosto e mexeu com as mãos.

\- Eu... fui demitido de um dos meus trabalhos. – mais lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos enquanto falava, ele mordeu o interior da bochecha. – E, era o que me concedia uma creche. – Lee fungou e Gaara cruzou os braços.

\- E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

\- O que você quer dizer? – olhou para ele, enquanto perguntava. O ruivo parecia zangado.

\- O que o seu trabalho e a creche têm a ver com terminar comigo?

\- Eu sou um perdedor, Gaara! – Lee chorou. – Eu já quase não podia pagar nada com dois empregos e uma creche grátis! Eu não sei como eu pagarei qualquer coisa agora! Com dois empregos eu praticamente só comia quando você me trazia algo! Estão cobrando R$ 1320 por mensalidade de uma creche, eu não posso bancar isso! Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer e não quero te arrastar para esse buraco junto comigo. – Gaara o abraçou novamente, desta vez houve retorno.

\- Lee, vamos dar um jeito. – disse suavemente enquanto esfregava as costas do namorado – Por favor, eu sei que vamos achar uma saída.

\- Como você pode ter certeza? – a voz de Lee quebrou.

\- Porque vamos dar um jeito, nem se eu tenha que morrer pra isso. – Gaara disse, seriamente. – Ainda me restam dois meses e meio de escola. Precisamos encontrar algo para nos ajudar durante esse tempo e, então, podemos pensar com calma, Ok? – o viu assentir, esfregando os olhos – Eu amo você, Lee.

\- Eu também te amo, Gaara.

A voz dele falhou ao final da frase e Gaara beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. Lhe doía muito vê-lo chateado desse jeito. Era bastante difícil quando exatamente quem era o mais positivo da relação estava olhando as coisas por uma ótica tão destrutiva.

\- Vamos nos organizar e descer para o jantar, ok?

Lee assentiu com a cabeça.

* * *

\- Metal! – Temari gritou, pegando o menino dos braços de Gaara e o beijando várias vezes enquanto o apertava entre suas mãos – Oh, meu bebê! Como você está, xuxu? – Ela sentou-se em seu lugar costumeiro, que agora tinha uma cadeira alta ao lado. Gaara se emburrou.

\- Eu estava segurando ele... – ele murmurou, enquanto se sentava.

Kankuro entrou na sala, cumprimentando Lee e então tomando Metal dos braços da irmã, começando a jogá-lo para cima.

\- Kankuro! Você vai machucá-lo! – Temari repreendeu e Metal ria feliz, aplaudindo cada vez que Kankuro o pegava.

\- Não, eu não vou. Nós fazemos isso o tempo todo, não é verdade, carinha? – perguntou, puxando o menino para mais perto de seu rosto. Metal beijou seu nariz, o fazendo sorrir. – Yeah. – ele estendeu o punho fechado, em cumprimento, e Metal bateu com seu próprio, então juntou os dedos e colocou as mãos no queixo, com um sorriso. – Você viu isso? Ele já sabe o nosso toque secreto!

Temari o pegou de volta e encarou o irmão, Metal ria nos beijos do pescoço que ela lhe dava. Lee estava bastante feliz em ver como seu filho era querido nessa família. Era bastante especial.

\- Te-te! – Metal riu e Temari parecia emocionada.

\- Ah, nenem, você sabe meu nome? – disse alegremente enquanto o beijava novamente.

\- Ei, e quanto a mim? Qual é o meu nome? – Kankuro perguntou.

\- Ro. – Metal disse rapidamente. Kankuro sorriu e apontou para Lee. – Papai. – apontou para o irmão. – Mama. – não importava quantas vezes dissesse isso, ainda fazia Gaara sorrir. Rasa entrou na sala e Kankuro apontou para ele. – Vovô. – o homem fez uma pausa no meio de seu caminho. Gaara e Lee o olhavam, bem surpresos. Metal levantou os braços para ele excitadamente e Rasa caminhou lentamente para buscá-lo. – Vovô! – e deu-lhe um abraço que basicamente consistia em se encostar ao seu peito e esticar os braços.

\- Olá, Metal. – Rasa o saudou de uma maneira surpreendentemente suavemente. – Hora do jantar.

\- Nham-nham.

O homem sorriu ligeiramente.

\- Sim. Isso também. – colocou o menino na cadeira alta que se encontrava entre ele e Temari. Rasa sentava na cabeceira da mesa, Gaara estava à sua direita e Metal à sua esquerda. – Bem, é muito bom que seja quarta-feira. – iniciou, ocasionalmente. – Eu estava querendo falar com você, Lee.

Lee olhou para cima, um pouco preocupado.

\- Como posso ajudá-lo, senh...Rasa? – toda vez que ele o chamava de senhor, Rasa não podia evitar de rir interiormente. Ele tentava tanto ser formal e educado, mas soava bobo.

\- É exatamente sobre isso, Lee. Preciso da sua ajuda com alguma coisa. Estou precisando de alguém no escritório... Indo direto ao ponto, para fazer o trabalho chato, basicamente. Agora, eu sei que você está trabalhando bem duro, mas eu realmente preciso de uma mão, se você não se importar. É um trabalho temporário, só até o final do verão, depois disso contrataremos um pessoal da faculdade local para preenchê-lo. Creio que você poderia concorrer a ele novamente, se estivesse de volta à faculdade, no entanto. É um serviço árduo. Uma janela de 40 horas semanais, regime de 8 por 4, e o salário, infelizmente, não tenho muito como mudar isso, então é apenas 15 por hora. O que me diz? – ele finalmente levantou os olhos e Lee e Gaara o encaravam em estado de choque. Rasa mantinha uma expressão calma que estava bem difícil de segurar.

Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Podia dizer que Gaara havia percebido pelo olhar em seu rosto. Já Lee não era tão esperto. Era melhor assim. Seu filho não poderia repreendê-lo por agora, mas teve a sensação que não iria escapar de alguma palestra futura sobre privacidade.

Ele teria que entender, pro bom ou pro ruim Rasa era naturalmente curioso. E o que seria mais curioso do que o namorado de seu filho entrar em sua casa, devastado como parecia? Ele estava fazendo isso para tentar protege-los, isso era tudo.

\- Eu-eu, hum. Isso seria maravilhoso! Eu ficaria honrado! Eu aprecio bastante você pensando em mim para o cargo. Eu não vou te decepcionar!

Por enquanto, pelo menos, ele e Gaara compartilharam um sorriso.

* * *

\- Então, o que foi aquilo? – Gaara perguntou após ir deixar Lee e Metal em casa.

De sua mesa, Rasa levantou a vista com inocência.

\- Não tenho ideia do que você está falando. – o caçula sorriu permanecendo de pé onde estava – O que?

\- Você gosta do Lee. – afirmou.

\- Bem, ele é competente, dedicado, ele...

\- Eu disse que você gostaria dele.

Rasa franziu a testa.

\- Ok. Eu vou dar esse gostinho à você. Ele é um bom garoto.

\- E o Metal agora está chamando você de vovô? Onde ele aprendeu isso? – perguntou, ampliando o sorriso. O pai permaneceu impassível.

\- Não tenho ideia do que você está insinuando.

Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha, Rasa sabia que havia sido pego, mas continuou a fingir inocência.

\- Obrigado pai. – disse simplesmente, se virando para sair.

\- Não vai me repreender? – Rasa perguntou e o sorriso ainda não havia sumido dos lábios do filho.

\- Por que? Você não fez nada de errado. – com isso, saiu da sala.

Com isso, Rasa riu e balançou a cabeça. Ele realmente esperava que Lee pudesse lidar com a parte burocrática do trabalho.

* * *

Lee estava feliz por conseguir ajustar sua agenda de uma maneira bem mais confortável. Com 5 dias por semana trabalhando em jornada 8 por 4, conseguia liberar seus fins de semana para trabalhar em seu outro emprego em vez ficar alternando entre dois lugares todos os dias.

Agora só faltava resolver o problema da creche.

Ele e Gaara visitaram algumas juntos para ver como funcionam e conversar com os professores. Lee estava feliz por estar em sua companhia, porque Gaara conseguia pensar em perguntas sobre as quais não passava por sua cabeça.

A creche oferece fraldas, ou temos de trazê-las?

Vocês teriam uma cópia da programação da creche?

Existe um calendário impresso com todos os cafés-da-manhã e almoços do dia?

Qual é a sua política sobre medicamentos?

Existe uma lista de espera? Em caso afirmativo, por quanto tempo?

Preço e métodos de pagamento?

Além de questões como essas, Gaara ainda mantinha um caderno onde anotava as respostas, juntamente com o preço e a distância calculada entre o lugar e o trabalho de Lee. Sobre tudo, Lee decidiu que ele era melhor mãe que alguém poderia querer.

Quando chegaram em casa, Gaara deu uma olhada em suas anotações e as riscou até se decidir sobre a creche que acreditava ser a mais vantajosa. Entregou à Lee o papel para que pudesse examiná-lo e ele teve que concordar. Só faltava uma coisa...

\- Gaara, eu não posso levar o Metal a tempo do trabalho se eu estiver a pé. – Lee disse nervosamente.

\- Está tudo bem. Vou levá-lo pela manhã. Eu passo aqui, deixo-o na creche e, então, você no trabalho, você vai chegar com uma hora de antecedência. Vou para a escola e pego você na volta.

\- Gaara, isso é muito...

\- Lee. Pare. Como podemos trabalhar como uma unidade se você continuar tentando assumir o controle de tudo? Eu sou seu namorado. Eu amo você. Deixe-me ajudar. Se eu quiser deixa-lo no trabalho, eu vou. Economize seu dinheiro e compre um carro novo, ok? – Lee balançou a cabeça lentamente e Gaara beijou-o com ternura. – Bom.

Ele foi puxado para mais perto para ser beijado novamente. Lee realmente havia sentido falta da textura de seus lábios contra os dele. Era relaxante. Se derretia por completo.

\- Nã! – Lee gemeu contra a boca dele e Gaara riu, se afastando para abraçar Metal. O menino olhou para o pai enquanto o abraçava. – Mama.

\- Ele é meu namorado, Metal. Você tem que aprender a dividir. – Lee disse e cruzou os braços de uma maneira divertida.

\- Nã! Meu mama! Tchau, papai!

Gaara deu um olhar surpreso e riu.

\- Você ouviu. – disse e Lee suspirou.

Ele se perguntava qual de suas 'tias' o havia ensinado esse atrevimento. Teria sido Ino, Tenten ou Temari? Honestamente, não fazia ideia.

\- Espere só a hora de dormir, seu pequeno. Gaara será meu. – deu uma piscadela e o rosto de Gaara ficou vermelho. Lee riu.

\- Desde quando você é tão descarado? – perguntou e o namorado apenas beijou sua bochecha. Metal bateu no rosto dele instantaneamente.

\- Nã. – ele sussurrou e os outros dois não conseguiram reprimir suas risadas.

* * *

\- Gaara. – Lee finalmente disse e a cabeça do namorado se elevou.

Eles estavam sentados na cama depois que Metal já tinha adormecido. Já que era sexta-feira, Gaara não precisava voltar pra casa tão cedo, e geralmente ficava com ele nos fins de semana.

\- O que?

Lee franziu o cenho para ele.

\- Você está cantarolando novamente.

Gaara suspirou.

\- Desculpe...

Lee balançou a cabeça. Desde que havia começado a assistir 'princesinha Sofia', Gaara cantarolava as músicas quando estava distraído com alguma coisa. Normalmente não seria um problema, já que havia tantas músicas no desenho, mas ele parecia preferir as músicas de Cedric e Cedric só tinha cinco, então sempre cantarolava as mesmas cinco músicas, e isso já acontecia por um mês, e Lee estava lentamente ficando louco com isso.

\- Eu ainda te amo, mas eu odeio essa música. Muito.

O ruivo apenas sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

\- Está bem.

\- Estou começando a pensar que não são apenas velhos britânicos, você simplesmente gosta de caras britânicos.

\- Você está certo. Espero que eu não encontre um ou provavelmente vou te largar. Especialmente se ele tiver mais de 60 anos.

Lee fez uma careta e Gaara riu.

\- Bem, a parte boa é que quanto mais tempo permanecemos juntos, mais atraente me tornarei para você. – respondeu e o outro balançou a cabeça com um sorriso.

As mãos de Lee o agarraram pelo rosto e o puxaram para um beijo. Esse acabou se tornando bem mais intenso do que costumava ser, então acabou pegando Gaara desprevenido. Ele recuou.

\- Lee, eu tenho que terminar meu trabalho. – disse contra sua boca.

Os olhos de Lee se abriram, e se moveram dos olhos para seus lábios. Mantendo contato visual, ele mordiscou sua boca e sugou o lábio inferior. Gaara não tinha ideia de onde havia vindo essa súbita mudança de humor, mas empurrou seus papéis do colo e fechou o computador, o colocando no chão.

Ele jogou a perna em torno dos quadris do namorado e o sentiu acomodar-se sobre seu peso, sentando na cama à medida que se aproximava para beijá-lo. Quando sua camisa foi desabotoada e atirada ao chão, Gaara estremeceu, se afastando um pouco, apenas o suficiente para conseguir despi-lo também, sem maiores problemas. As roupas descartadas se embolaram no tapete e eles estavam se beijando de novo.

Já tinham percorrido esse caminho tantas vezes. Geralmente, após Metal adormecer, eles sempre transformavam beijos em uma sessão de carícias mais íntimas na privacidade do quarto. Mas havia algo diferente sobre essa vez. O coração de Gaara estava martelando muito forte em seu peito. Isso era algo novo. Ele sabia disso.

Sentiu Lee apertar sua bunda por cima das calças e começar a puxá-las para baixo. A essa altura, Gaara já estava excitado. Ele abriu suas calças e ajudou Lee com as dele. Logo estavam pele contra pele com Gaara empurrando contra ele, sentado por cima.

\- Eu quero você. – Lee sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

\- Eu não sei o que estamos fazendo. – disse, enquanto o outro alcançava a mesa de cabeceira e agarrava o lubrificante, surpreendentemente não se ruborizando com a ação.

Gaara observou com interesse enquanto Lee acariciava sua perna de leve, num pedido para que saísse de seu colo. Ele, então, ensopou os dedos e o ruivo se surpreendeu genuinamente quando o percebeu movimentar a mão em direção à si próprio.

\- Você quer ficar por baixo?

\- É que... Eu nunca tive alguém... lá em baixo. – disse enquanto suas bochechas ficaram coradas. – Você nunca fez isso também. Eu queria que nós dois perdêssemos uma virgindade hoje à noite. Assim está bom pra você?

Gaara cobriu a boca dele com a sua própria e segurou seu rosto com tanta força que foi quase doloroso. Ele desceu pelo seu queixo até a base do pescoço, sabendo que Lee gostava que aquela região fosse mordida.

Já podia se sentir pulsar em excitação. Não sabia que podia ficar tão duro por tão pouco.

\- Você está pronto? – Lee sussurrou e Gaara assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Você está?

Lee sorriu para ele e o entregou o tubo de lubrificante. Gaara tomou com as mãos trêmulas. Este era um momento importante. Ele sorriu nervosamente enquanto cobria-se com uma boa quantidade e posicionava-se entre suas pernas, se inclinando para um beijo.

Beijar Lee, então, era tão diferente de como já havia sido. Desta vez era tão lento e apaixonado.

Gaara sibilou a sensação de empurrar-se através dele, naquele aperto tão absurdo. Lee mordeu os lábios, mas não o pediu para parar, ele já estava indo extremamente devagar. Finalmente, completamente dentro, Lee o olhou com tanta ternura.

\- Estou tão feliz por poder compartilhar esse momento com você. – o ouviu sussurar, então assentiu e o beijou suavemente.

\- Eu não gostaria de perder minha virgindade com mais ninguém, Lee.

Os olhos dele se encheram e Gaara sorriu enquanto beijava seu rosto. Lee sempre se emocionava fácil com qualquer coisa, era uma das principais razões pelas quais o amava tanto.

\- Você é lindo, Gaara. – Lee disse enquanto tinha a testa beijada.

\- E você, Lee. Você é a pessoa mais bonita que já conheci em minha vida. E eu mal posso esperar para ver seu rosto amanhã de manhã, e na manhã seguinte, e todas as manhãs depois.

O efeito que tais palavras tiveram em Lee nesse instante foi substancial. Ele finalmente estava processando que Gaara queria estar aqui. Gaara o amava. Ele não ia embora pela manhã. Ele não o machucaria. Pelo menos, não de propósito.

\- Eu ficaria extremamente feliz em vê-lo todos os dias durante o resto da minha vida. – disse gentilmente e Gaara o beijou novamente. - Você pode se mover, se quiser.

Seus movimentos foram mínimos. No começo, não sentiu que ele estava se afastando e empurrando de volta, apenas balançando os quadris. A sensação era desconfortável para Lee. Era um sentimento tão completo que não sabia como se mover. Ele estremeceu quando Gaara empurrou muito forte e o ouviu pedir desculpas, acariciando seu peito.

Quando havia feito a pesquisa, leu que a primeira vez não seria muito confortável de início, mas não esperava um sentimento tão estranho. Uma parte dele não gostava da sensação. A única parte que gostava, na verdade, era a parte que estava feliz por estar tão perto de Gaara. Ele viu o namorado morder o lábio e ficou feliz pelo menos um deles estava aproveitando corretamente.

Gaara agarrou sua ereção e a acariciou devagar. Ele franziu a testa em algum ponto e olhou em sua direção.

\- Você está bem? Você não está tão duro como antes. – ele notou e Lee corou. Não queria contar a Gaara sobre a sensação incômoda que estava tendo, mas ele parecia ter percebido. – Nós podemos parar.

\- Não, por favor, não pare. – Gaara se manteve preocupado e Lee sorriu para ele. – Apenas me deixe acostumar com isso. É novo. – insistiu, mesmo que uma parte dele realmente quisesse aceitar o convite e parar.

Apesar de seus protestos, o ruivo saiu completamente de dentro e seu alívio foi instantâneo.

\- Gaara...

\- Pare.

Gaara se inclinou e tomou-lhe o membro inteiro em sua boca. Os olhos de Lee se arregalaram de forma cômica e teve que cobrir sua boca para não gemer. Não sabia que ele conseguia ir tão fundo.

Gaara sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem quando forçou o pênis contra sua garganta, mas apertou com força e ignorou o desconforto. Era tão bom ouvir o namorado fazer esses ruídos. Com uma mão estava brincando com a parte que não conseguia encaixar na boca, com a outra mão ele acariciou através da fenda em sua bunda. Foi bom perceber Lee afastar as pernas com a sensação, e Gaara enfiou-lhe um dedo úmido enquanto Lee empurrava os quadris contra sua boca.

\- Gaara! – Lee ofegou. – Gaara sorriu enquanto passava a língua longamente por toda sua extensão, retirando sua boca. Inclinando novamente sobre ele, soube que seus dedos acariciaram o ponto certo quando sentiu o corpo de Lee ficar tenso e viu suas mãos agarrarem os lençóis abaixo de si. – Por favor, Gaara. Vamos tentar novamente. – ele implorou, sem fôlego.

\- Tentar o que? – perguntou.

\- Vamos fazer sexo novamente. Por favor. – Gaara sorriu para a maneira bastante polida de Lee pedir para que o fodesse, mas tanto faz, funcionou.

Quando se enfiou dentro de Lee pela segunda vez, conseguiu o sentir mais relaxado, mais preparado. Lee não se sentia fantástico, mas também não se sentia mal. Gaara moveu os quadris algumas vezes tentando obter o ângulo certo.

Lee o olhou com certa confusão, o que desapareceu completamente quando houve um empurrão certeiro e conseguiu sentir o prazer se espalhar como onda por seu corpo. Ele se agarrou nos braços de Gaara firmemente.

\- Sim, aí! – Lee gemeu e Gaara se manteve.

Alguns movimentos e Gaara decidiu masturba-lo ao mesmo tempo. O corpo de Lee estava tremendo, ele não sabia o que fazer. Tudo se sentia tão bem. Ele puxou o ruivo para mais perto e se agarrou em seu pescoço. Gaara estremeceu, empurrou forte os quadris e Lee gemeu novamente. Era um sentimento tão maravilhoso, Lee não conseguia se lembrar de não se sentir ótimo com tudo isso.

Os movimentos contra si começaram a se tornar erráticos e Lee sorriu ao perceber que o namorado estava quase lá. Não podia culpá-lo. Ele próprio estava queimando de desejo. Estava tão perto.

\- Lee não vou durar muito mais tempo. – Gaara respirou em sua na orelha e Lee ergueu seus quadris ligeiramente, facilitando enquanto empurrava de volta contra ele.

Gaara tomou o ato como a permissão que precisava para começar a se mover mais rápido. Mais fund. A mão dele já não o tocava mais, mas sua barriga friccionava contra o seu membro de tal jeito que os toques delicados o faziam se contorcer por baixo dele.

Lee gozou primeiro sem nem ao menos perceber que estava tão próximo. O apertar dos músculos pegou Gaara desprevenido e ele enterrou-se com força e gozou com um suspiro trêmulo. Lee sentiu o pulsar do orgasmo de Gaara dentro de si e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

\- Eu amo você, Gaara. – murmurou assim que sentiu a pressão do corpo caindo sobre o seu.

\- Eu também te amo, Lee. – Gaara respirou, rodeando-o em um abraço apertado.

\- Como se sente ao perder sua virgindade? – perguntou-o com um sorriso. O ruivo sorriu e beijou sua testa, enquanto se afastava.

\- Eu não perdi. Eu dei a você. Estou ótimo. – Lee examinou a resposta e cobriu o rosto de Gaara em beijos. – E você, Lee? Como se sente?

\- Dolorido, principalmente. – disse, divertido e Gaara revirou os olhos com uma risada. – Mas não poderia ter sido melhor.

\- Quer tomar banho comigo?

\- Eu adoraria.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Lee mal conseguiu manter a felicidade ao abrir os olhos e deparar-se com o corpo de Gaara abraçado a si. Ele aconchegou-se mais perto e enterrou o nariz em seus cabelos, inspirando fundo e fechando os olhos. Ele adormeceu de novo com um sorriso nos lábios e tranquilidade no coração, se permitindo sentir essa vitória por um tempo mais longo.

* * *

\- Oh, meu Deus, você fez?! – Ino praticamente guinchou, como um pterodátilo.

\- Jesus, Ino. Coloca num out-door.

Ela estava pulando para cima e para baixo.

\- Isso é tão emocionante! Como ele foi? Ele foi gentil? A quem estou tentando enganar, é claro que foi, ele é o Lee!

Gaara franziu a testa.

\- Eu fui por cima. – Ele disse, ligeiramente indignado que Ino tinha assumido o contrário. Os olhos dela se iluminaram.

\- Oh meu pequeno homem, projeto de macho! – o abraçou e Gaara gemeu arrependido por até mesmo inventar de contar a ela, em primeiro lugar.

\- Eu odeio você, Ino. – murmurou.

Ela apenas sorriu e beijou sua bochecha.

* * *

\- Tenten. – Lee disse aleatoriamente e ela o olhou. Eles estavam assistindo um filme em seu sofá enquanto Neji caminhava com Metal e Gaara estava no trabalho. – Você acha que é cedo demais para imaginar casar com Gaara?

\- Hum... Vocês estiveram efetivamente juntos pelo quê... Dois meses? Talvez seja... Mas só se você efetivamente tocar nesse assunto com o Gaara. Só pensar, no entanto, é meio normal. Por que a pergunta?

Lee encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele. Eu não quero ficar sem ele. Quando pensei sobre isso, percebi que gostaria de me casar com ele um dia.

Tenten sorriu.

\- Bem, eu fico muito feliz por você ter encontrado alguém para qual você se sinta assim.

\- Eu acho que ele quer vir morar comigo quando se formar. – disse, com calma, e Tenten ficou impressionada.

\- Ele não mora em uma mansão?

Lee riu.

\- Não é uma mansão, mas sim, sua casa é muito grande. Eu acredito que seu quarto é do tamanho do meu apartamento. Eu não sei o que faria optar por uma coisa dessas, só acho que é algo que queira. Ele insinuou. – disse com um sorriso diante à memória.

\- Bom, sim, o quarto dele pode ser enorme e tudo o mais, mas acho que ele só quer ficar perto dos seus meninos e acho isso super doce da parte dele.

\- Eu adoraria que pudesse vê-lo todos os dias. – Lee admitiu. Tenten apenas o olhou por um tempo. – O que?

\- Você cresceu muito, Lee. É muito bom de ver. Estou feliz que você esteja amadurecendo, e escolhendo um marido, e estou feliz por você ter uma família, é isso. Você tem sorte. – Lee concordou de todo o coração. Ele pensava que cada dia sua vida se tornava muito melhor com Gaara por perto – Muitas pessoas tentaram te machucar, então é muito bom ver você ficar bem. Até conseguiu um emprego com o prefeito! Isso é importante.

\- Eu sei. Não sei como aconteceu... acho que Rasa quer que eu volte para a faculdade.

\- Por que você diz isso?

\- O trabalho que me ofereceu, ele mencionou que era uma vaga que geralmente era preenchida por estudantes, então, depois do verão eu tenho que renunciar ou me tornar um estudante.

Tenten sorriu para ele.

\- Parece que seu futuro sogro gosta de você. Você deveria voltar para a faculdade! Seria ótimo para você! Podíamos montar uma agenda de babá. Você disse que Temari e Kankuro adoram o bebê Metal. E você terá sempre a mim e a Neji e, claro, Gaara. Nós todos podemos te ajudar a voltar a estudar, seria ótimo!

\- Você está certa, Tenten. Sou muito grato por todas essas oportunidades na minha vida.

Sim, ele não trocaria a sua vida por nada.

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

O ministerio da saúde adverte: CUIDADO COM A DIABETES PORRA

Gente, vocês já conhecem o nosso grupineo multishipper?  
É a sede da igreja gaalee e a gente faz um barulho DA PORRA por lá, vocês serão muito bem vindos!  
(Só não esqueçam de responder o questionario)  
Fanficion Naruto Shippers:  groups/122359598449326/


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A:**

GENTE NÃO DEU TEMPO DE RESPONDER OS COMENTARIOS PASSADOS, ME DESGURPA PLMDDS  
To correndo aqui, mas assim que tiver um tempinho pra entrar no pc mando uns gritos pra vcs ta bom?  
beijo!

xoxox

 **Capítulo 13**

Rasa estava bastante satisfeito. Lee era trabalhador, dedicado e eficiente. Não havia uma só coisa que pudesse reclamar sobre ele como assistente.

Fora que, era surpreendente Gaara ter decidido ficar com alguém como Lee. Ele ainda se impressionava com muitas das atitudes atuais de seu filho, sem dúvidas Gaara estava crescendo rápido demais. Mas estava claramente feliz.

Gaara nunca havia sido feliz, esse era exatamente o ponto que o fazia ser quem era. Mas, agora? Agora estava sempre ocupado com alguma coisa. Seja ajudando Lee a preparar suas refeições, tomando de conta de metal, passando tempo com sua família. Ele não estava mais trancado em seu quarto. Não estava mais se isolando de todos.

Dentre todos os sentimentos possíveis, Rasa não podia evitar de se sentir grato. E, bom, nem tudo podia ser flores, era difícil de admitir, mas a verdade é que também havia um risco de passar por uma grande turbulência na sua relação com seu filho, diante à formatura.

A declaração de Gaara o pegou completamente desprevenido, mesmo que no fundo Rasa pudesse prever isso se aproximando.

\- Eu quero morar junto com Lee, após a formatura.

Bam! Choque.

Havia visto o apartamento de Lee. Era pequeno, apertado, e não havia nem dois quartos direito. Definitivamente não tinha condições de três pessoas viverem confortavelmente naquele lugar. Rasa queria dizer não. Ele queria bater o pé.

Mas, novamente, Gaara estava muito feliz.

Era difícil ser pai. Muitas vezes havia uma grande complicação entre decidir o que é melhor para o seu filho e o que os fazia feliz.

Rasa ficou calado por um tempo e, para sua surpresa, Gaara aguardou até que estivesse pronto para falar.

\- Você vai para a faculdade. – ele finalmente disse e seu filho assentiu lentamente.

\- Sim, eu vou para a que Temari frequenta. Estava pensando em finalizar a primeira metade do curso ali e depois, talvez, transferir para uma universidade depois. É mais barato assim.

Rasa assentiu devagar e soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Eu não vou mentir, não quero que você more naquele apartamento. – Gaara abriu a boca para discutir, mas seu pai levantou as mãos e o fez aguardar com o gesto. Aparentemente a convivência com Lee havia feito maravilhas com o temperamento infame de Gaara. – Eu pago pela faculdade de Temari. Eu até paguei pelo alojamento quando ela estava morando lá. Por conta disso, vou estender os mesmos direitos para você. Meu único pedido é que você não more naquele apartamento. É muito pequeno para 3 pessoas.

Gaara piscou.

\- Você... quer que eu encontre um apartamento maior com Lee?

Rasa suspirou de novo, mas assentiu.

\- Eu não posso impedir que você vá morar com ele, mas eu posso impedir você de se mudar para um lugar insuficiente. O alojamento de Temari custava R$ 1200 por mês. Estou disposto a pagar esse mesmo valor à você. Vá procurar outro apartamento.

Gaara acabou deixando o escritório do pai se sentindo mais confuso do que nunca.

Rasa o observou sair pela porta e quase imediatamente lhe acometeu uma dor de cabeça. Ele sabia que Lee era uma boa influência para seu filho. O que não queria dizer que você o veria admitir uma coisa dessas para alguém.

* * *

Havia 9 pessoas na lista de autorizações da creche: Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Rasa, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi e Gai.

Todos tinham que mostrar sua identificação ao pegar o menino para se certificar de que estavam na lista, mas, à essa altura, Gaara não precisava mostrar sua identidade já que o buscava quase todos os dias. As únicas vezes que não fazia era quando tinha trabalho, então Rasa e Lee buscariam Metal no caminho de casa.

Mais do que tudo, Gaara estava realmente impressionado sobre as atitudes de seu pai. Ele realmente mimava e ajudava como um avô de verdade. Nos dias que Gaara buscava Metal, os dois se encontrariam com Rasa e Lee em casa. Nos dias em que Gaara trabalhava, Rasa levava Lee até a creche e os deixaria em seu apartamento depois.

Seu pai lhe explicou outro dia o quanto ficava desconfortável quando Lee começava a chorar de tanto lhe agradecer. Ao que respondeu que era melhor ele se acostumar, porque Lee chorava muito. Naquele momento, Rasa percebeu o quão oposto era aquele casal e se perguntou durante um bom tempo como conseguiam funcionar juntos.

Era interessante o quanto a sala de estar da sua casa se transformava lentamente em uma espécie de quarto de brinquedos para Metal, já que ninguém realmente usava muito aquele ambiente.

Ao chegar em casa, Gaara brincava um pouco com ele e, às vezes, apenas se sentava no sofá para ficar o observando a aprender. Era tão interessante vê-lo fazer coisas novas. Seu favorito era o brinquedo que tinha blocos de várias formas para serem encaixados em seus respectivos buracos. Era legal vê-lo descobrir qual ia onde. Gaara se sentia bem orgulhoso toda vez que Metal acertava.

Claro que essa felicidade não podia durar muito tempo, pois Rasa logo entrou pela porta com uma caixa nas mãos e Lee em seu encalço. Ele colocou o objeto em suas mãos.

\- O que é isso? – Gaara perguntou, porém ao abrir a caixa suspirou. – Treinamento de penico.

\- Divirtam-se, filho. – ele disse e saiu da sala.

Lee também não parecia muito feliz, mas Metal tinha quase dois anos e eles não haviam adentrado nessa parte da criação. Isso não seria nada divertido.

* * *

E não podiam estar mais terrivelmente certos.

Era terrível. Mais de uma vez Metal saiu correndo pela casa enquanto estava fazendo xixi e Gaara estava prestes a arrancar os próprios cabelos se tivesse que esfregar o chão do banheiro de novo.

Pelo menos só precisou Metal fugir para a sala de estar uma vez para aprenderem a fechar a porta do banheiro quando estivessem por lá. Gaara chutou Lee para o outro cômodo e ensaboou o carpete até seus dedos ficarem vermelhos.

E, também, acabou se tornando praticamente um costume Gaara chegar ao apartamento para encontrar um Lee coberto de xixi. Era nojento, mas não era nenhuma novidade. Lee geralmente adentrava junto com o filho no chuveiro em seguida, enquanto o ruivo apenas resmungava ao recolher as roupas e levar para lavar.

Havia tantos livros sobre o treinamento do penico e Gaara se sentava constantemente com Lee, e Metal no colo, para os lerem juntos. Às vezes, Metal até repetia algumas palavras, mas isso não significava que ele realmente entendesse o significado. De qualquer forma, era um aprendizado.

Gaara estava bastante certo de que tanto ele quanto Lee choraram juntos ao ler que normalmente demoraria em torno de 3 meses para completar o treinamento.

\- Pelo menos, vamos economizar dinheiro em fraldas. – ele murmurou um dia depois de limpar o banheiro de cima a baixo.

\- Em compensação estamos gastando o mesmo tanto com produtos de limpeza. – Lee retrucou e Metal corria entre os dois, rindo.

\- Talvez se você tivesse o ensinado a mirar corretamente... – Gaara retornou e o outro franziu a testa.

\- Eu ensinei certo.

\- Então, como é que ele não faz isso se você ensinou tão bem?

\- Eu não sei, ele simplesmente não mira!

\- Então claramente você não está fazendo um bom trabalho!

\- Se eu não estou fazendo um bom trabalho, então por que você não entra no banheiro com ele na próxima e o treina você mesmo?!

\- Se for preciso para que o banheiro não seja coberto de urina então, com prazer, eu vou! – eles ficaram sentados um encarando o outro em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que ambos suspiraram profundamente – Me desculpe, estou cansado.

\- Não. Me desculpe, Gaara. – Lee o abraçou, sendo correspondido. Metal os olhou com uma careta emburrada. – Desculpe por gritar, Metal. – pediu e o menino fugiu logo em seguida.

\- Eu não pensei que isso seria tão difícil. – Gaara disse baixinho e Lee assentiu.

\- É o que eu tenho repetido para mim desde que me tornei pai. Gaara, você não precisa fazer essas coisas. Metal não é seu filho...

\- Sim ele é. – cortou e olhou, sério, para seu namorado. – Eu tenho estado na vida dele por tanto tempo quanto você. Eu compro coisas, eu cozinho para ele, eu limpo a sujeira dele, eu o levo e busco da creche, eu gasto todo meu tempo livre com ele. Metal é meu filho. Não me importo se não é biológico, isso não significa nada para mim. Eu o amo. Ele é meu.

Lee piscou algumas vezes e depois sorriu, se esticando sobre o rosto de Gaara e o cobrindo de beijos.

\- Fico extremamente feliz por você se sentir assim, Gaara! – O ruivo segurou firmemente as mãos sobre seu rosto. Eles estavam namorando a 4 meses agora, e já estava tão apegado aos seus meninos. Era um sentimento estranho, considerando que normalmente não gostava de crianças, mas assumiu que era só porque era Metal. Ele sentia um vínculo forte com a criança. – E estou certo de que Metal sente o mesmo carinho. Ele ama você. E eu amo você. E sou tão grato por ter você, todos os dias. – Lee beijou sua testa, fazendo-lhe as bochechas aquecerem.

\- Eu também amo você, Lee. Ambos vocês.

Lee estava feliz.

* * *

Seu primeiro passeio em família não aconteceu até maio. O aniversário de Metal estava chegando e finalmente estava fazendo um tempo mais confortável lá fora, então Gaara decidiu leva-los ao zoológico.

Tudo estava ótimo entre eles. Lee estava prosperando em seu trabalho e quase tinha economizado o suficiente para um carro próprio – isso, é claro, tudo graças a Gaara, que insistiria em comprar coisas que Lee normalmente precisava pagar e não o deixava recusar. Como na vez em que pagara todo o seu aluguel e disse ao senhorio para dizer a Lee que já pagou no início do mês. Com todo o estresse da vida cotidiana, Lee ficou emocionado por ter algum dinheiro extra para movimentá-lo para outras contas. No final ele conseguiu guardar uma boa quantia.

Continuou a acontecer assim. Gaara pagaria uma conta e quando Lee ia pagar, se surpreenderia ao descobrir que já estava quitada. Ele não sabia quando começou a ficar tão esquecido, mas, no fim, ficava feliz.

Eles eram um casal estranho, isso era certo. Gaara insistiu em passear na quarta-feira para economizar dinheiro, pois era dia da doação. Em vez de 39.95 um ingresso, você pagava apenas uma doação ao zoológico. Ele apenas deu dinheiro o suficiente para cobrir a taxa do ingresso premium e eles entraram com direito a acesso a outras partes da atração.

Metal amava animais, então estava correndo por aí com Lee atrás dele. Gaara caminhava mais calmamente, em sua maior parte do tempo empurrando o carrinho. Ele se certificava de que tinha tudo o que precisava na bolsa: fraldas, lenços umedecidos, roupas extra, copos, protetor solar, spray de insetos, essencialmente tudo que uma mãe jamais esqueceria de empacotar.

Enquanto Lee estava tentando impedir Metal de subir a cerca da exposição dos elefantes, Gaara comprou uma bebida grande e pipoca. Assim que Metal o viu oferecendo as guloseimas, correu em sua direção com as mãos estendidas.

\- Pipoca! Pipoca! Po favô! – Gaara sorriu para ele, contente de ver que não tinha perdido sua educação. O pegou e apoiou em seu quadril para que ele conseguisse o que queria.

Lee começou a empurrar o carrinho e o surpreendeu com um beijo.

\- Que aleatório. – disse quando ele se afastou e o viu sorrir calorosamente.

\- Eu apenas te amo.

Gaara sorriu de volta.

\- Eu também te amo, Lee.

Metal puxou seu ombro e o ruivo virou-se para olhar para ele. Seu cabelo estava ficando tão longo, ele teria que cortar logo.

\- Mama. – disse e beijou onde puxou. – te mo.

\- E eu te amo Metal. – ele beijou sua bochecha até que o menino começou a rir.

\- E o papai? – perguntou Lee. Metal apenas encolheu os ombros e Gaara riu. – Isso é maldade! – o menino também riu com o drama de seu pai. – Eu te amo, Metal!

Metal apenas olhou para ele enquanto comia mais pipoca e o ruivo tentou prender o riso enquanto afastava-se de Lee rapidamente. Metal acenou para o pai sobre o ombro de Gaara, que não conseguiu mais disfarçar.

Eventualmente enquanto andavam, Metal desceu para o chão e se dirigiu até o pai, erguendo a mãozinha para ele. Lee pegou sua mão e eles caminharam até as cabras.

\- Eu pensei que você não me amava. – disse para o filho e Metal encolheu os ombros novamente. – Você me ama, Metal?

\- Mo, Papai.

Lee exibiu um sorriso radiante para Gaara que os observava feliz.

Metal adorou acariciar a alpaca no zoológico. Tanto que chorou quando Lee decidiu que não queria mais ficar ali por mais outros 30 minutos. Gaara teve que subornar a criança com comida para que parasse de chorar, o que estava ótimo já que todo mundo aparentava estar com fome por ali.

Eles pegaram algo para comer e sentaram-se numa mesa com vista para a exposição do pavão. Foi legal ver o pavão macho emplumar suas penas da cauda, mas Lee corou com a implicação e Gaara apenas revirou os olhos rindo. Ele era tão casto que, às vezes era engraçado.

Metal apontou para o pássaro e comentou sobre o quão bonito era e os dois concordaram. E, então o menino empurrou cerca de 9 batatas em sua boca ao mesmo tempo e Gaara franziu a testa para ele.

\- O que seu avô pensaria se visse você comer assim? – perguntou e Metal engoliu as batatas fritas e juntou as sobrancelhas. – Sim, foi o que eu pensei. Coma como uma pessoa civilizada, por favor.

\- Sim, mama. – Metal comeu uma batata de cada vez a partir daí, e Lee sorriu para o fato de que ele havia obedecido.

Quando acabaram, Lee apoiou o filho sentado em seus ombros e o menino gritou de prazer ao ter uma visão mais privilegiada dos animais. Ele se sentia tão alto! Ele tinha o papai mais alto do mundo! Mas seu mama era bem baixinho, na verdade.

Sinceramente, Gaara havia crescido alguns centímetros nos poucos meses em que estava junto de Lee. Agora tinha 1,70m, em compensação aos 1,66m anteriores e era quase da altura de Ino. Ela não ficou nada feliz com isso.

\- Mama, ropa? – Metal apontou para uma loja de souvenirs e Gaara assentiu com a cabeça. O menino bateu palmas a isso, ele gostava de escolher roupas.

\- Por que ele pediu a você e não a mim? – perguntou Lee e o ruivo sorriu, mas não disse nada.

Dentro da loja, Metal se agarrou num suéter de tie-dye e não soltou mais. Lee franziu a testa, mas Gaara disse que iria comprá-lo. Não adiantava argumentar, Lee aprendeu que se ele se decidia por algo, era mais fácil se conformar – até porque, quando fosse uma escolha inofensiva tudo bem. Ele deu um olhar severo a Metal e seu filho sorriu inocentemente.

Gaara também comprou uma moldura para fotos e um caderno com pangolins na capa. Eram seus animais favoritos, ele os achava fofos e estranhos. Quando saíram, Metal insistiu em vestir o suéter que era grande demais, mas ele adorou de qualquer maneira.

Eles foram visitar os bicho-preguiça em seguida e Gaara estava extremamente animado para acariciar um, e, talvez levar escondido pra casa em seguida. Metal esticou a mão para tocar na criatura estranha e gritou com prazer ao sentir o pelo grosso.

\- Mo! – Metal disse, apontando para a preguiça. Gaara sorriu.

\- Eu também.

Eles visitaram a parte do aquário, foram para a casa do réptil, até o santuário das borboletas. Mas a hora da soneca é hora da soneca e, 1h depois, Metal não queria fazer mais nada e chorou até Gaara pegá-lo de seu carrinho. Ele abraçou seu pescoço e com isso o ruivo soube que logo, logo estaria adormecido.

Eles começaram a andar em direção à saída, a mão de Lee apoiada na curva das costas de Gaara. Estava ficando terrivelmente quente e Lee fez uma pausa para retirar seu casaco e o pendurar no carrinho. Gaara o olhou malicioso, o fazendo corar, mas logo beijou o topo de sua cabeça. A última coisa que eles esperavam era que alguém gritasse

\- Bichas!

Lee parou de andar instantaneamente e Gaara sentiu um arrepio descer por sua espinha dorsal.

Ele virou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos. Dava para distinguir quem disse isso com base na expressão no rosto dos caras atrás dele, então, ele se virou para Lee e entregou Metal gentilmente e, antes de que se pudesse ser feito qualquer coisa, Gaara empurrou o cara contra a parede, prendendo sua garganta com o antebraço. Dizer que o homem ficou surpreso com a força bruta do ataque seria um eufemismo.

\- Da próxima vez que você gritar essas palavras ao perto do meu filho, eu vou descobrir onde você mora e, enquanto dorme, injetar em você uma medicação que irá diminuir seus níveis de norepinefrina. Você vai despencar em uma depressão horrível, se tornar um suicida e se matar. E assim vai morrer sabendo que, não só eu cumpri a ameaça de matar você, mas eu obriguei você a fazê-lo com suas próprias mãos. – disse, muito calma e silenciosamente próximo à orelha. Quando o soltou, o homem caiu no chão e o ruivo calmamente se afastou, buscando Metal de volta a seus braços e deixando Lee completamente surpreso.

\- O que você disse a ele? – o ouviu perguntar quando já estavam fora de vista.

\- Apenas para não usar esse linguajar sujo perto do meu filho. – ele disse simplesmente e começaram a arrumar tudo no carro.

* * *

\- Lee, o que você está fazendo? – Gaara perguntou, enquanto o namorado o beijava pelo rosto e descia pelo seu pescoço. Lee o segurou pelo rosto, o acalmando com um beijo nos lábios.

\- Eu só acho você sexy. – ele disse e beijou-o novamente.

\- Por que você diz isso? – perguntou quando sentiu a atenção ser voltada novamente ao seu pescoço.

\- Porque você é.

\- Isso tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu no zoológico? – Gaara retornou e ficou espantado ao ver um sorriso no rosto de Lee antes de ser sua boca coberta de uma maneira que dizia "sem mais interrupções".

Eles beijaram por um tempo e, de repente, as mãos de Lee começaram a puxar suas calças. Gaara estava impressionado, o namorado geralmente não era atrevido assim. Lee sugou seu lábio inferior e ele cantarolou em resposta, o ajudando no seu esforço com os botões do jeans. Ele, então puxou as próprias fora e os dois colapsaram da cama.

\- Aquilo realmente te excitou? – Gaara perguntou, honestamente chocado que uma demonstração de agressão, como a que havia feito, excitaria alguém como ele... Não que estivesse reclamando, claro, só parecia uma inclinação mais propensa a si próprio do que qualquer outra coisa. Lee apenas riu contra sua pele, começando a beijar a base de seu estômago e subir com os lábios à proporção que retirava a camisa do ruivo. – Metal só está cochilando. Vamos ter que ser mais rápidos dessa vez. – Lee sabia que ele estava certo e suspirou com a lembrança.

\- Eu sei. – ele retirou sua cueca e Gaara fez o mesmo, e depois arrancou com suas meias pois considerava bem importante – Estou certo de que podemos dar conta.

Os lábios de Gaara se curvaram e Lee empurrou contra seus quadris, beijando-o e encostando-lhe a nuca contra a cabeceira da cama. Ele então se aproximou do lubrificante e deslizou sobre o ruivo.

\- Realmente aquilo te atiçou muito, se você quer me montar. – Gaara disse com um sorriso e Lee apenas sorriu em resposta e baixou-se em cima de sua ereção. A coisa boa sobre esta posição era que Gaara podia lhe distrair com as mãos e a língua enquanto o aguardava se ajustar em sua pressa, e isso acelerava e facilitava o processo. Muito.

Lee parecia estar tão excitado que demorou cerca de dois minutos antes de ofegar e gemer na orelha de Gaara. Os ruídos que fazia pareciam ter um efeito positivo sobre o ruivo, porque ele já podia se sentir estranhamente chegando em seu limite.

Gaara apertou firmemente o pau de Lee em sua mão e se deliciou ao vê-lo se estremecer à sensação e gozar em um gemido bem mais alto do que o de costume.

Com a sensação do fim, Gaara teve que agarra-lo pelos quadris e se empurrar contra ele mais rápido para que alcançasse seu clímax. Lee respirava fortemente à sensação intrusa dentro dele após do orgasmo. Estava tão sensível.

Quando Gaara veio, mordeu seu pescoço o fazendo emitir um barulho de surpresa. Ele permaneceu empurrando em impulsos preguiçosos através de seu orgasmo enquanto puxou Lee para baixo e beijou-o profundamente, sentindo o torso dele se sujar ao ser pressionado contra o seu.

\- Devemos tomar banho antes que Metal acorde. – Gaara murmurou contra seus lábios. Lee assentiu.

\- Sim. – ele olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e corou. – 4 minutos? Isso é tudo?

Gaara encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu me diverti. Você se divertiu. Foram 4 minutos bem aproveitados.

Lee riu e beijou sua bochecha, o ajudando a sair da cama.

* * *

\- Precisamos falar sobre o aniversário de Metal. 5 de junho, correto? – Rasa iniciou a conversa no jantar de quarta-feira.

\- Uh, sim. Mas o que tem isso? – Gaara perguntou e seu pai franziu a testa.

\- Onde será a festa de aniversário? – perguntou e Lee pareceu envergonhado.

\- Bem, eu realmente não tenho como bancar uma festa, então eu estava pensando só em receber meus pais e algumas pessoas no meu apartamento.

Isso não estava bom para Rasa.

\- Lee, seu apartamento não tem nem 3 metros quadrados. – Kankuro bufou em sua comida e Gaara olhou para seu pai. Lee corou.

\- Você terá a festa aqui.

Os olhos de Lee se arregalaram. Cinco meses depois e Rasa ainda podia surpreendê-lo. Ele não sabia porque, mas Rasa adorava Metal. Às vezes, seu filho se esgueirava por dentro do escritório do prefeito e conseguia sair com Rasa quando ainda estava em meio à sua papelada. E o mais impressionante de tudo, ele se comportava.

Lee quase chorou quando um dos trabalhadores do escritório se encantou sobre Metal e perguntou de quem ele era. Ele estava preparado para dizer "esse é meu filho, Metal", mas Rasa o antecipou com um "este é meu neto, Metal".

Ok, talvez ele tenha chorado um pouco.

\- V-você tem certeza? Isso é muito para se pedir...

\- Você não pediu, Lee. Eu exigi. A festa de Metal será aqui. Temari?

Temari sorriu e assentiu.

\- Oh sim, eu vou planejar a melhor festa de aniversário para um bebê! – ela comemorou. Kankuro sentou-se excitado na cadeira.

\- Ooo o tema pode ser ninjas? – Ele perguntou e Gaara franziu a testa.

\- Ninjas? Que tema coxo. Ele vai fazer dois anos. Ele não quer decorações pretas. Metal, qual você quer que seja o tema da sua festa? – perguntou e Metal olhou para ele com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso que o fez parecer 100% como o filho de seu pai.

\- Sofia! – ele disse excitadamente e Lee piscou.

\- Sem Bubble Guppies? – Gaara perguntou e Metal bateu as mãos na cadeira alta.

\- Sofia! – exigiu e Rasa franziu a testa, segurando suas mãos para baixo.

\- Tenha calma, Metal. – o menino olhou para cima e fez beicinho, mas assentiu com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. – O que é Sofia?

\- Princesinha Sofia, pai. – Temari disse sem rodeios. – Credo, com qual frequência você tomou conta do Metal se nunca assistiu seu desenho favorito?

\- Seu desenho favorito é Bubble Guppies. – Gaara argumentou e sua irmã revirou os olhos.

\- O seu desenho favorito é Bubble Guppies, Gaara. O metal está crescendo. Ele gosta de Sofia agora.

Kankuro se inclinou para a criança.

\- Metal! Ninja! - Metal franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça.

\- Nã, Ro. Nã.

\- Você acabou de ser congado por uma criança, Kankuro. – Temari riu e Kankuro franziu a testa. – Quem é seu personagem favorito de Sofia?

\- Hm. – Metal colocou a mão na cabeça, em pensamento. – Cedic!

\- Cedric? Esse é o crush do Gaara.

O rosto do ruivo se aqueceu e ele empurrou Lee da cadeira, que riu em todo o caminho de encontro ao chão.

\- Você fica aí embaixo durante todo o jantar, Lee. – exigiu e continuou comendo sua comida. Rasa ignorou toda a troca de agressões gratuita, continuando seu planejamento.

\- Tudo bem, Temari. Princesinha Sofia. Você sabe em qual conta cobrar.

Os olhos de Lee se arregalaram.

\- N-não, Rasa, está tudo bem. Você não precisa... – Gaara o cotovelou enquanto Lee voltava para sua cadeira. – Ow. Para que foi isso?

\- Apenas aceite. Deixe-o ser avô. – ele murmurou enquanto Rasa os olhava. Lee ficou vermelho.

\- Tudo bem. Obrigado, Rasa. – e curvou a cabeça em agradecimento e o homem desviou o olhar, a continuar a falar com Temari sobre os planos.

Ele então instruiu Lee a escrever uma lista de convidados de pessoas que viriam. Quando Temari perguntou a quantos pessoas pretendiam convidar, Lee apenas gaguejou um "Quinze", porque não conseguia imaginar nada além do que isso. Pai e filha compartilharam um olhar.

\- Ok, então você receba a lista de três pessoas do Lee e adiciona na lista oficial. – Rasa disse e Temari assentiu e começou a escrever notas. Lee apenas suspirou em resignação, aquela era uma família bastante difícil de dialogar.

\- Apenas aceite, Lee. – Gaara murmurou e Lee assentiu. Isso seria interessante, pelo menos.

* * *

\- Pai! – Lee atendeu o telefone. – Vocês vão vir para a festa do Metal?

\- Claro que sim! Me dê a hora e o lugar que eu aparecerei com uma semana de antecedência!

Lee piscou.

\- Uh, o quê?

\- Você não acha que vou visitar meu filho e meu neto por algumas horas, não é? Eu estarei aí e vou ajudar com os preparativos da festa!

\- Ah, isso não será necessário. Principalmente considerando que nem mesmo eu vou ajudar com os preparativos da festa. Esse é o trabalho de Temari. Ela vai avançar em você, do contrário. A festa será na casa do pai de Gaara. Eu vou enviar o endereço pra vocês.

\- Por que será lá?

\- Ele insistiu fortemente nisso. Na verdade, exigiu. Não houve necessidade de sim ou não de minha parte. Foi assim que foi decidido.

\- Certo. Rasa, o nome dele, heim? O Prefeito? Ainda não acredito que você se meteu nessa.

\- Haha, sim, isso está correto. Nem eu também. Mal posso esperar para você conhecê-lo. Eu acho que vocês vão se dar bem!

\- Ninguém se dá bem com Gai. – Kakashi disse em segundo plano. – Você apenas se descobre preso à ele até desenvolver síndrome de Estocolmo e perceber que esse é seu tipo de vida, agora.

\- Rival, você me faz corar com seus flertes. – Gai ronronou e Lee corou à interação.

\- Eu não me lembro de um único momento em que eu flertei com você, Gai. – Kakashi respondeu, sem rodeios.

\- Oh, eu poderia te dizer...

\- …AMO VOCÊS, PAI! KAKASHI! TCHAU! – Lee desligou o telefone e Gaara saiu do banheiro com Metal enrolado como um burrito em uma toalha.

\- Você está bem? – ele perguntou e Lee acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente e pulou em seus pés, entrando na cozinha. Ele precisava distrair a cabeça.

* * *

Gaara sentou à mesa do almoço com Ino e Kiba. Eles começaram a namorar em algum momento em que não estava exatamente certo de quando, estava tão imerso em sua própria vida que não havia prestado atenção – ao que ele sentiu insanamente mal.

\- É tão emocionante que esteja chegando o aniversário do Metal! Ah, meu bebê vai fazer dois anos! – Ino disse alegremente quando Gaara estendeu a oferta para ir à festa de aniversário.

Kiba pareceu confuso.

\- Quem é Metal? É um nome bem badass.

\- O metal é o filho do Gaara. – Ino disse simplesmente e o ruivo assentiu.

\- Cara, você engravidou alguma garota aos 14? – Ele pareceu chocado.

Gaara enrugou a testa.

\- Não. É o filho de seu namorado. Eles são a família mais lindinha de todos os tempos. – Ino disse sorrindo. – Eu mostrei em fotos antes.

\- Ino, eu não presto muita atenção às imagens que você me manda a menos que você esteja nua. E quando você se tornou gay?

Gaara não pôde evitar o sorriso malicioso.

\- Você sabe que as fotos que ela manda para você são filtradas através de mim, certo?

Os olhos de Kiba se arregalaram e ele olhou para a namorada, que encolheu os ombros e lambeu o seu sorvete.

\- O que? Ele é minha namorada.

\- Mesmo aquela com a lingerie azul...?

\- Só existe porque ele recomendou.

Gaara nunca sentiu apreciação maior do que quando Kiba o olhou. Ele o murmurou um "obrigado" e o ruivo apenas inclinou a cabeça. Era bom ser valorizado.

xoxox

 **Notas Finais**

O RASA CONHECENDO O GAI SERIA ESTE O MEU TSUKUYOMI?


End file.
